


Our Omega

by Nikki818



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentions of Past Torture, Multi, Omega OFC, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attack, Possessive Behaviour, Protective Avengers, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanking, Violence, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 86,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki818/pseuds/Nikki818
Summary: The avengers have finally found each other. They have their pack and they’re happy. But they need their omega. What happens when they finally find her?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/OFC, Bruce Banner/Original Female Character, Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character (s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 576
Kudos: 875





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Avenger's Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541059) by [Superheroes101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheroes101/pseuds/Superheroes101). 
  * Inspired by [Theirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435577) by [Iloveyou0418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveyou0418/pseuds/Iloveyou0418). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers finally meet their omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :-) This is my first time posting a fanfiction and I really hope you like it. I’ve been so inspired by the amazing works posted (two in particular which I have tagged, they’re amazing and I’m definitely addicted) and really wanted to give it a try myself. I really hope you like it and always welcome comments and feedback.

Steve laughed happily at the sight before him. Natasha was holding Bruce close, while Bucky was holding Clint. He was sat in the front passenger seat of Tony’s SUV, listening to Tony and Clint (very badly) sing/shout an AC/DC song. Steve only knew the band because Tony had insisted that Steve and Bucky needed to be cultured on the ‘best music’, having missed out on ‘the music of the century’. Whilst it wasn’t Steve’s music of choice, Tony had made it very clear that only the driver gets to pick the music. And since Tony refused to be a passenger, he would always get first choice of songs. Much to the dismay of everyone else in the pack. 

The pack were on their way back to the tower after spending the day together touring New York. The Avengers had been working tirelessly over the last few months, since they had discovered that HYDRA had infiltrated S.H.E.I.L.D. There had been long nights and endless missions and the pack was exhausted. They had taken down the major leaders of HYDRA, as well as all their main bases and now only Brock Rumlow and his followers remained. There hadn’t been a sighting of Rumlow in months and the team had exhausted any leads they could find. Steve had commanded that the team take a break and have a day of relaxation. That was how they had ended up spending the day, away from the tower, missions and S.H.I.E.L.D. The team had a great day and it made Steve’s heart swell to hear his pack so happy. The last few months had been tough on everyone, but he had been especially concerned about Bucky. 

When Steve found out that Bucky was alive, the team had spent nearly a year tracking the Winter Soldier. There were days where Steve was terrified he would never find his mate. His first mate. Or that he was lost to the Winter Solider forever. Once Bucky broke free from HYDRA’s control, it had been a long road of rehabilition. Bucky wouldn’t talk to anyone in the pack, terrified of hurting them. Steve would sit outside his door at night and hear Bucky scream from the nightmares. Steve ached to be next to Bucky, to soothe and hold him just as Bucky had done for him all those years ago. But Bucky had blocked Steve out using the privacy protocol set by JARVIS. It took a lot of patience, tears and heartache. But Bucky eventually began to open up. It started small. An occasional smile. A rare joke. But Steve started to see glimpses of the old Bucky. The man he first fell in love with. Now, nearly a year later, Bucky fit seamlessly into the pack. He was like his old self. Funny. Charming. Caring. And life was good. Steve had his pack. They were safe. And they were his. 

There was only one more thing he needed. 

His Omega. 

Steve sighed at the thought and looked down at his arm. When you are born, you are born with a symbol for each of your soulmates on your forearm. The first symbol would be your own. After that, the symbols of your soulmates would appear in age order. Steve, and the rest of the pack, each had seven symbols. One for themselves and six for each of their mates. His own symbol was a simplified variation of his shield. Bucky’s was a red star. Bruce’s symbol was a green test tube. Clint’s was an arrow, Tony’s was his arc reactor and Natasha’s was a black widow. Down below, was one more symbol. The symbol of his omega. All seven soulmarks were interlinked. To show the everlasting soul bond between all mates. It was a representation of their souls interacting. Of their souls belonging to each other. Once they find their omega, their pack will be complete. 

His omega was never far from his thoughts. He consistently found himself thinking of them. Were they safe? Were they happy? How would they meet? Before the war, Bucky and Steve had spent hours dreaming of what their pack would be like. Of what their omega would look like. Once he woke from the ice, Steve had given up any hope of ever finding his pack. He had never felt more lost and alone. Steve had thought he had lost them all forever back in the fourties. It was a pain far worse than he could ever imagine. He had failed them. Needless to say, he was shocked when he met the others at the battle of New York. It was soon after that they had all moved in together into the tower. Steve finally felt like he belonged. 

Of course the rest of the pack couldn’t wait to meet their seventh mate either. They were soulmates. They were, after all, designed for each other. To love each other. But the relationship between an Alpha and their omega was different to any other. Alphas and omegas needed each other on a biological level. Their hormones relied on each other. Alphas were considered the dominant designation. Designed to protect and care for their pack, especially their omega. Alphas made up about 30% of the population. Betas, the second in the hierarchy, made up about 50% of the population. They didn’t have a specific need to be dominant or submissive. Most betas were submissive to their Alpha’s but felt protective and almost dominant towards their omega. Omegas made up the rest of the population. Any pack who had an alpha, also had an omega due to the dependence they had on each other. 

“What the hell?!” Tony screamed, slamming on the breaks, breaking Steve out of his thoughts. Steve could almost taste the tension in the air as everyone became on high alert, reacting to Tony’s words. Steve followed Tony’s gaze out of the front windscreen. That’s when her saw her. She was passed out in the road, in nothing but her pajamas. 

It was a fairly quiet evening. With winter setting in, not many people were out. Steve’s first thought was that she must be freezing. They had no way to know how long she had been out there and she was only dressed in pajama shorts, a sports bar and unicorn slippers. 

“Stay here.” Steve commanded his pack. Whilst she looked innocent enough, they had dealt with evil coming in all packages, including those seemingly innocent. He didn’t want to put his pack in danger if it could be avoided, but equally he couldn’t ignore her if she needed their help. 

As soon as Steve opened the door, it assaulted him, causing his inner Alpha to scream. It smelt like omega. It was perfect and pure and innocent. It smelt like home and suddenly Steve couldn’t imagine the thought of never smelling her again. Steve tried to ignore his primal inscints. They were screaming at him. Mine. Protect. Mate. Mine. Protect. Mate. Steve approached the girl as she lay unconscious on the concrete. She was laying on her side, her arm under head, facing away from him. Steve carefully bent down and turned her onto her back. The first thing he noticed was how beautiful she was. The second thing he noticed were the scars that littered her body. It sent a deep pain through him to think of the omega in front of him being tortured. That’s what those scars were. Scars of torture.  
Immediately he wanted to hunt down anyone that could dare to hurt the omega. The third thing he noticed was her arm. Specially what was on her arm. 

It was a testament to how shocked Steve was that he didn’t hear anyone approach him until he heard a sharp intake of breath. Although Bucky had been trained to be silent in his approach, Steve had always been able to sense his mate, but the smell of omega was still overpowering him. 

“Stevie...” Bucky whispered. 

“Yeah Buck.” They had been waiting for this for so long. Too long. He had spent every night for nearly a hundred years dreaming about this moment. Steve could barely breath, terrified he would wake up and this would all be a dream. 

Steve gathered his thoughts, focusing solely on the omega and quickly assessed her for any injuries and once he was satisfied that, as far as he could see, she was physically fine, he carefully lifted her bridal style and brought her back to the car. Steve loved the feel of her in arms, never wanting to put her down. His emotions were all over the place, darting back and forth between being elated at finally finding her or terrified that she was somehow hurt. 

“Steve, what...” Natasha began as Bucky held the door open. As soon as she saw it, Natasha’s eyes went comically wide and her mouth opened in shock. “Is that...”. Natasha, whispered in awe. There were very few times Steve had witnessed Natasha rendered speechless. This was one of them. 

“Our omega”. Steve responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their omega wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who read/commented/left kudos on chapter 1. I really hope you like chapter 2. I have most of the story plotted out and there are going to be some (hopefully) unexpected plot points. I love reading the comments and am always open to suggestions and can try to work different scenarios in. Thank you again for reading! :)

Bucky sat on the coffee table opposite his mate. His omega. He still couldn’t stop himself from thinking that. She was his. She was here. He had to keep reminding himself, almost thinking that if he blinked she would be gone. They had brought their mate back to the tower and were currently in the common room. Luckily they were only minutes away when they found her and were back in almost no time. Once they brought her in, Bruce carefully helped to warm her up. It helped that her body heat hadn’t massively dropped, indicating that she hadn’t been out there long. She was currently still asleep on the sofa. Steve, Natasha and Bucky were all hovering around their mate, their inner alpha despising the thought of being more than a few steps away from their omega, now that they had finally found her. 

Bruce was continuing to assess her for any injuries while Tony’s hands were flying over his StarkPad, trying (and failing) to find out how their mate had ended up on the street and in the condition she was in. Clint was pacing across the common room, feeling helpless that he couldn’t help his mates but ecstatic that they had found their seventh. 

“I can’t believe we found her.” Bucky whispered. 

“We didn’t really find her. More like she found us. If only I could figure out how. It’s like she just appeared.” Tony murmured. 

“Do you think she knew we were her mates? Was she specifically looking for us?” Clint questioned. 

“I guess we won’t have to wait to long to find out.” Bruce replied watching as his mate began to stir from under the covers she was bundled in on the sofa. 

She sighed, scrunching up her nose and turning around to face Bucky with a small smile on her face. Natasha thought she looked adorable and couldn’t wait to see what she would look like with a full smile adorning her face. The girl began to stretch and relaxed back into the sofa, slowly opening her eyes. They briefly met Bucky’s and he found himself staring into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen, even if it was just a fleeting moment before she closed her eyes again and sank back into the sofa. Bucky vaguely heard a chuckle behind him and suspected that it was either Tony or Clint. 

Suddenly, her eyes shot wide open and the smell of a terrified Omega permeated through the room. Before anyone had the chance to speak to their mate, she had climbed over the sofa and backed herself into the corner of the room, a cross between panic and sheer determination on her face. She felt around for a weapon, something, anything she could find to defend herself. The nearest thing was an umbrella. Well, just my luck, she thought. And not in the Lindsy Lohan movie kind of way. But, she knew that if she was going down, she was going to go down fighting. she picked up the umbrella and pointed it towards to rest of them. 

Eyes narrowed, in a voice much steadier than she thought she could muster “I have an umbrella and I’m not afraid to use it.” 

At that, Clint and Tony burst out laughing. 

“Sweetheart, as much as I would love to see what damage you could do with an umbrella, I think Mary Poppins might have a better chance at the using that.” Tony smirked. 

“Well as much as I would love to be practically perfect in every way, unless one you could could lend me a spare set of ginsu knives you have lying around, it’s going to have to do.” 

Natasha’s eyes lit up in surprise, “you can fight?” 

“Well, no. I’m not even entirely sure what a ginsu knife is, but the idea is pretty much the same right. Pointy end goes in the other person.” 

Everyone gave out a small chuckle at her response. She almost found herself calming, taking comfort in their laughter. Almost. Wait. No. These people were strangers that had kidnapped her. Why was she making conversation, especially about knives. Now they know that she can’t fight. Crap. That’s not good. 

As if Bucky could follow her train of thought, he held up his hands, palms facing forward, as if approaching someone dangerous. “Don’t worry doll. You’re safe here. No one is going to hurt you.” He assured her.

“You can’t tell someone that you’ve just kidnapped, that you’re not going to hurt them and why do you look so familiar?” She blurted out, cursing herself inwardly for the ceban diarrhoea. 

“We didn’t kidnap you doll. We found you on the side of the road.” Steve, stated. 

“Well that’s clearly not possible because I was in my bed and oh crap I know why you look so familiar.” Each mate held their breath, waiting to see what she thought of being with the avengers. What none of them were prepared for was her laughter. Full blown, laughter. Steve couldn’t help but smiling, knowing that he would do anything to spend the rest of his life hearing her laugh like that. It was like music to his ears. 

Wiping a tear from her eyes, she dropped the umbrella and made her way to the sofa, lay down and closed her eyes. 

Bucky looked to Natasha, who shared the same look of confusion that he knew was on his face. “Uh, doll. Everything okay?”

“Yep. Just trying to wake up.”

“Sorry?” Clint asked. 

“Well, I’m obviously dreaming right, so if I’m dreaming, if I’m asleep in my dream, then if I wake up, I’ll wake up for real right?” Looking around the room for what she thought would be the last time. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works and let’s move on from that before Brucie Bear starts to lecture us on the dynamics of dreaming.” 

“Tony.” Steve warned. 

“Sorry, sorry. You know I love you Brucie Bear.” Tony learned in to give Buce a peck on the lips. 

“Yep. Definitely dreaming.” She said closing her eyes again. “I am clearly dreaming because I’m either being kidnapped by world famous actors to watch Robert Downing Jr and Mark Ruffalo make out, super hot by the way, or I’ve been kidnapped by some seriously obsessed Marvel fans who look remarkably like the actors in what I can only assume is the set from the avengers common room. And since I can’t imagine Chris Evans or Scarlett Johnson kidnapping, and there is no way that Sebastian Stan and Jeremy Renner have doppelgängers that looks exactly like them, dreaming it is. Even though this is pretty realistic, it’s the only thing that makes sense. So if we can all hush up so I can sleep I would greatly appreciate it because I’m pretty sure I’m going to be late for work. So I need to be up soon. ‘Kay. Night.” She peeked through her closed eyes to see six stunned faces staring back at her. “Erm. Kind of hard to wake up with you all starting at me like that.”

“Okay hold up. Back up. Rewind. Start that again. What on earth did you just call us?” Tony asked. 

“Erm. Your names? Oh wait. Don’t tell me I’m actually dreaming of the avengers. I’ve only ever seen like one film. Why on earth would I dream of the avengers oh wait that would actually totally make sense. You called him Bruce and you called him Tony.” She said in realisation, pointing to Tony, Bruce and Steve in turn. “Well then. Go and avenge whatever needs to be avenged and I will see you all never again.” 

“Doll.” Steve said, sitting down next to his omega. “I need to you listen to me very carefully. You are not dreaming and we really are the avengers. My name is Steve Rogers, some know me as Captain America -”

“Some?” Bucky snorted. 

Steve threw him a glaring look and returned back to his omega. “We found you on the side of the road doll and brought you back here.” 

She took a deep breath as her panic began to grow. “Okay. So back to being kidnapped by delusional doppelgängers.” She murmured to herself. She took another deep breath before turning to to face Steve. “Captain America is not real. He is a comic book/movie/action figure but he is not real.” Maybe if she could get him to realise this, they would let her go. He seemed to be the leader so she needed him to understand. 

“Boss, if I may.” Her eyes widened at the unfamiliar, robotic voice. 

“Sure thing J.” Tony replied. 

“It seems that miss is talking about something that does not exist in this reality.” 

“Wait, what?” Clint asked, face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Of course.” Bruce’s eyes lit up. “Not in this reality.”

“Wait, are you saying that she is from another world?” Natasha asked. 

“It would make sense.” Bruce replied. 

“How would any of that make sense?” Clint asked. 

“In the last few years, you fought aliens, met and fought alongside the God of Thunder and found out that magic exists. I think another dimension is entirely plausible. Time travel on the other hand...” 

“Unless you’re Marty McFly”, she replied rolling her eyes while Tony smirked, appreciating his mates ability to throw back a movie reference. “Okay, I’ll bite. What do you mean another dimension? Can someone please tell me what is going on before I officially start to freak out.”

“I think you are from another world and somehow ended up here. In our reality. What’s the last thing you remember before you work you woke up here?” Bruce asked gently. 

“Seriously. And I thought the Captain wannabe here was delunsional.” When she heard a low growl coming from Steve’s chest, she immediately apologised. 

“Please love.” Bruce gently probed, sitting down next to her and Steve. 

She sighed and closed her eyes. Images of getting home from work filled her heard. She could imagine her tiny run down apartment. She remembered getting into bed and then her mind was assaulted with images of a blue hole openeing up in the middle of her apartment. She remembered trying and failing to hold onto something as the blue hole sucked her into it before everything went black.

She gasped, opening her eyes and whispered “I think I’m from another reality.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read/commented/left kudos.

“Doll you’re having a panic attack.” Steve and Bruce gently, but firmly lifted their mate up to sit between them with Bucky and Natasha sitting opposite her on the coffee table. Clint ran to get his mate some water while Tony perched on the sofa next to Steve. They all excuded calming pheromones hoping it would help to calm their mate.

“Breathe with me doll.” Steve took a deep breath in though his nose and out with his mouth. He repeated the process for about ten minutes until his omega’s breathing was back to normal and her scent had calmed down. 

“How is this even possible? Why am I here? How did I get here?” She whispered so quietly Steve and Bucky would have missed it if it wasn’t for their super hearing. 

She smiled gratefully at Clint as he handed her a glass of water. 

“Doll, it doesn’t matter how you got here. What matters is that you’re here and that you’re safe. We’re gonna take you care of you.” Bucky replied. 

She opened her mouth to reply, but hesitated before speaking. Deciding to talk about something else while her brain calmed down so she could process what was happening, although a dream still seemed like the most logical option, “what’s that smell?” 

“What smell sweetie?” Natasha asked.

“Erm that. Well lost of smells really. It’s like sandalwood and leather and jasmine and so many more all rolled into one. It’s really nice. Is it a candle?” 

The pack all looked between each other with wary expressions. “It’s not a candle doll.” Steve looked briefly at Bruce who nodded, “before we answer that, now that you know we aren’t trying to kidnap you, what’s your name?” 

“Oh uh it’s Aria.” 

“Aria.” Steve repeated a huge smile breaking out on his face. He looked around the room and saw his expression mirrored in each of his mates. All silently repeating her name like a prayer. Aria. Their mate. Their omega. Their seventh. 

Aria gave a shy, hesitant smile in reponse, unsure why they would all care so much about her name. Before she could could give it too much thought, Bruce asked “how much do you know about designations?” 

“Wait, why wouldn’t she know anything about designations?” Clint asked. 

“You think designations don’t exist in her world?” Tony turned to Bruce, carefully considering the possibility and it’s implications. 

“What’s a designation?” Aria’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Well I guess that answers that.” Tony sighed, moving the bar cart to grab a drink. “J, order some pizza. I think we’re gonna be here for a while.” 

“The pizza has arrived. I took the liberty of ordering your usual when you brought miss Aria into the tower.” Tony smiled wide. “I love you J.” 

Bucky and Clint chuckled, amused at their mate while Natasha greeted the delivery boy at the elevator. Setting the pizza down, handing out the plates, her inner Alpha purring with pleasure at providing for her omega when Aria began eating. 

The rest of the pack gathered their food and sat down scattered through the common room. Steve sat down on Aria’s right, whilst Natasha sat on her left. Clint and Bruce sat on the loveseat adjacent to the couch and Bucky and Tony sat on the sofa opposite. “Alright children, settle down for story time and fasten your seatbelts because it’s going to be a bumpy night.”

Steve glared at Tony, who muttered an apology and began to eat his pizza. 

“In this world, everyone is born with a certain designation. The three designations are alpha, beta and omega.”

“Hold on, that’s real?” Aria asked in disbelief. “Well Toto, I’m definitely not in Kansas anymore.”

“You’ve heard of it?” Bucky questioned. 

“Kind of. It’s almost like a myth in my world. It’s usually mentioned along with the idea of soulmates.” Aria explained, looking around the room. “And judging by your expressions that exists too. Okay, so I went to sleep in my own bed and woke up in another world where not only are the avengers real but everyone is assigned a social standing and soulmates actually exist. Anything else? Bigfoot? Jaws?” 

“Not that we know about but we did fight aliens this year.” Clint smirked. 

“Clint.” Steve warned, getting agitated with the situation. He imagined meeting his omega every day for nearly a hundred years but he never imagined he would have to explain what an omega was. “What do you mean by social standings?”

“That’s pretty much what it is right? Alphas are at the top of the food chain so think that they can control everything and everyone else. Betas are basically like all humans so I guess everyone from my world is essentially a beta? And omegas are at the bottom of the hierarchy and have to do whatever the alpha says and they literally get no choice in anything they do and basically get punished and abused for having a thought of their own.”

“I don’t know what’s more impressive, the fact that pretty much none of that is true or that you can almost rival Cap and Buck’s ability to eat a pizza in under ten minutes” Tony said appreciatively. 

Aria smiled sheepishly. “Oh um. Growing up the way I did, I guess you learn to appreciate food when you can.”

“What do you mean?” Natasha asked, concerned. 

“Well I’ve been homeless on and off for the last 5 years. It’s why I’ve never really seen any of your movies, despite there being like 50 of them.” Aria intentially left out the part about feeling particularly drawn to the characters. Not so much the actors, but more the characters themselves. They gave her such a sense of comfort and safety when she watched the film, that it scared her so she tried to avoid it as much as she could. “I’m lucky now. I can just about afford a studio apartment but I wasn’t always so lucky. Living on the streets, it makes you appreciate a lot. Especially the little things. But what I always missed the most was food. I try and make the most of it when I can. I guess it stems from years of not knowing where your next meal comes from.” 

The pack went silent at their omega’s admission. Steve understood the fear of not knowing where his next meal was coming from. When he and Bucky were growing up, they could barely afford food after paying for their tiny apartment in Brooklyn. Especially with his medical bills, money always seemed like an unrealistic fantasy. Bucky would work two or three jobs at a time while Steve felt completely helpless, feeling like more of a hinderance to his Alpha. It enraged him that his omega had to go through the same pain and heartbreak he and Bucky had to go through. It was their job to protect and love her. To make sure she always felt safe. In some ways he was glad that she had not been in this world. Being homeless was bad enough. But to be a homeless omega in this world was a terrifying thought. Whilst most alphas respected omegas, there were always a few that felt it was their right to any omega of their choosing. It disgusted him to think that any alpha could think like that, but it was an unfortunate part of reality. 

“You have us now. You will never have to worry about food again.” Steve vowed. 

Aria gave a small smile. “That’s really sweet of you to say, but why would any of you care about what happens to me?” 

Avoiding her question for now, Steve knew she needed to understand the dynamics of this world before she could understand how much she meant to him. To the whole pack. “You’re right to some extent. When we talk about designations, there is a hierarchy between the three. Alphas are generally at the top due to their dominant nature. Alphas have a need to be in control of a situation. It’s ingrained in their DNA. More than that, alphas are very territorial and instinctively protect what’s theirs. Most betas don’t necessarily feel a need to dominante or submit and can lean towards either or neither. Omegas are submissive by nature. They have a need to feel loved and safe and protected. It’s an alphas job to protect their omega, but generally the whole pack takes on that responsibility. Packs and omegas have rules of things they can and cannot do and yes they are punished for breaking those rules but that is not exclusively for omegas. Even alphas can get punished for breaking a rule. The rules have to be agreed by everyone. Rules are not forced upon an omega. It’s a relationship based on trust. An alpha cannot do anything an omega does not want and so in some ways, omegas have all the power. Of course there are those that abuse this, but it’s thankfully becoming less common.”

Aria sat for a few minutes to think over what she just heard. Her head was swimming with so much information. She still couldn’t believe she was in a reality where designations exist. She allowed a minute to think about what it would be like to grow up in such a world. Of what it would be like to be an omega. To be the omega of a a pack that loved her unconditionally. To feel safe and loved and protected. It was all she ever wanted growing up. Aria had never had a home where she felt safe and loved. She didn’t know what it felt like to be taken care of and wished that this could be her reality. But it wasn’t. She couldn’t let her guard down. This wasn’t her world. She would be going home soon and that thought made her far more upset then it should. She could feel herself getting attached and couldn’t figure out why. Why could six strangers make her feel things that she never had before? She hadn’t know these people for more than an hour and suddenly the thought of never seeing them again created an empty feeling inside her. Aria had never let her guard down. She had never been able to. She had spent years training herself to be all she needed. She didn’t need to rely on anyone else to take care of her. She couldn’t. 

“Okay, so that stil doesn’t answer my earlier question. Why do you guys care about what happens to me?”

Steve smiled, and took her hand in his. His thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hands. “Because doll, you’re our omega.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has read/commented. I love reading what everyone has to say! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Aria looked behind her, to see Natasha smiling a brilliant smile at her. She turned back to Steve who was looking at her like she was the only thing in the world. “Not to sound incredibly Robert De Niro in Taxi Driver because of course that’s so unbelievably cliche but you talkin to me?” 

Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and chuckled quietly. “Yeah doll I am. You’re our mate. Our soulmate. Our omega.” 

“But that’s not possible.” Aria shook her head in disbelief. “I’m literally from a different world. Omegas don’t even exist in my reality. How can I be an omega? And what do you mean I’m yours?”

“You’re our soulmate honey. You belong to us, just like we belong to you.” Clint’s eyes gleamed with happiness now that their pack was completed. 

“My best guess would be that when you entered this world, somehow your biology changed. You’re our soulmate. You belong here with us so when you came through the portal, somehow your DNA would have reflected that to become your true designation.” Bruce explained. 

“Okay assuming that’s even physically possible, I mean DNA changing, although the impossible is seeming more and more possible by the second”, Aria mumbled. She took a deep breath and looked up to Steve, “I’m not your soulmate. I can’t be.” 

“I don’t know how or why you ended up in your world. I definitely want to find out, but I think you were brought here because you are our mate. Somehow, you ended up here because this is where you belong. It’s where you have always belonged. With us. With your pack love.” Bruce learned into Clint, who tucked his arm around Bruce’s waist, both of them giving Aria a blinding smile. 

“Princess, I know this is a lot to take in...”

“A lot? That’s the understatement of the century.” Aria interrupted Tony. 

“...but it’s true. You are our soulmate. Our seventh.” 

“Okay, for a second, let me pretend like I believe you. That I’m actually an omega and your soulmate. How can you be so sure?”

“Other than the soulmate pull which we can all feel, you wear our mark, just like we wear yours.” Bucky said. 

“What mark?” Aria asked, feeling more confused, frustrated and anxious by the minute. She didn’t understand what was happening and this was all getting far too much. Portals and superheros and designations. A few hours ago she was in bed in her crappy little apartment and now she was in a room big enough to fit an entire floor from her building talking to the avengers about being soulmates. Doubt began creeping into her mind. I mean how can she even trust them? They are still strangers after all. It doesn’t matter that her heart jumps every time she thinks about Steve’s hands holding hers. Or thinking about waking up to Bucky’s face and how she could definitely see herself doing that again. Or thinking about the way Natasha looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world or imagining Tony’s smirk and Clint’s playful eyes or Bruce’s calming nature. Suddenly she could see herself being happy here. Beyond happy. Could she really be their soulmate? 

“Everyone is born with their soulmate’s mark. Even though the soulmate pull is pretty much all you need to recognise a mate, it’s a symbol of our souls belonging to one another. We all share each other’s mark. Just like we share yours and you share ours.” Steve pushed his sleeves up to expose his forearm and gently turned Aria’s arm around so that their arms were side by side. In turn, everyone else exposed their arms to show their marks.

Aria berated herself as her heart sank. She wasn’t their soulmate. She didn’t know why she let herself hope for even a moment. She was devasted that, even for a moment, she let herself believe that she could be theirs. She was angry at herself for being sad because clearly everything they had told her was a lie. She wasn’t their soulmate. They were superheroes and she... well she was definitely not. Far from it. If they knew who she really was, they would be disgusted with her. But if they were superheros, why were they lying? Did they think this was fun? Pick up some girl they find in the street and then decide to play with her like some sick game? Well she wasn’t going to let herself fall further down the imaginary rabbit hole. She wasn’t Alice and she certainly wasn’t in wonderland. She was strong and independent and didn’t need anyone to protect her. She had done that for herself her entire life and now wasn’t any different. She could feel the panic and frustration building and knew she had to leave. She was angry at herself for hoping. She learnt a long time ago not to hope. No. She was angry at them. They were making her out to be a complete fool. She was stronger than this. She had survived so much. She couldn’t be heartbroken over six strangers she just met. She had to leave. Now. 

Aria stood up and tried to make a quick exit to the elevator only to be stopped by Steve before she even had a chance to take a step away. 

Pulling herself out of his grasp, “let go of me”, she growled. 

“Doll, I get that this is a lot for you, but you ain’t going anywhere. You are our omega and like Bruce said, you belong with us.” 

“Okay, first of all, let’s get one thing straight, I am my own person and don’t belong to anybody, secondly, I cannot believe I almost fell for this soulmate crap. Like seriously, is this how you guys get your kicks? Try and convince random people that soulmates exist? Well let’s get one thing straight, I am done being made a fool out of. I never have been nor will I ever be your soulmate so can you move out of my way.” 

Steve looked at her in disbelief, after everything, how could she still not believe them? “If you don’t believe how you feel, then believe this.” Steve held up his arm to show his marks. “This is proof that you are our soulmate. You are our omega and I am your alpha.” Steve growled. 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Aria yelled, un spilt tears framing her eyes. “There is nothing on your arm just like there is nothing on mine! Soulmates do not exist. I am not your soulmate and you are not mine. There is no such thing as soulmates.” 

Aria’s statement made the pack freeze. Eyes wide in fear and disbelief. 

“Honey, can you really not see our marks?” Clint whispered. How is that even possible? They were right there. On her forearm, the same place as his and everyone else’s in the park. Seven soulmarks, signifying their seven souls. 

“Seriously, can you just stop pretending?!”

“Kotehok, we aren’t pretending. You really do have our soulmarks on your arm just like we have yours.” Natasha spoke, her voice thick with emotion. 

“There is nothing on my arm.” Aria spoke with finality and ran to stairs before Jarvis could lock down the floor. Aria ignored the shouts coming from the pack and the sound of super soldiers running after her. They were faster than her but she had a head start. She didn’t need to outrun them, just divert them long enough. This was something she could do. Something she had trained herself to do. With adrenaline pumping through her, Aria ran down 5 flights of stairs and found herself in a long hallway with lots of doors. Hoping Steve and Bucky hadn’t noticed her slipping onto the floor, she bolted to the other end, reaching the emergency staircase. Aria flew down a few more floors just in case they had followed her, although she doubted it as they would have caught her by now had they found her. Aria took the elevator the rest of the way downstairs, using the time to catch her breath. 

The elevator doors opened to reveal Clint and Tony waiting in the lobby. Luckily, it was still busy enough that she could hopefully slip past unnoticed. Unluckily, she was still in her pyjamas and unicorn slippers. Not the best outfit for a quick getaway. Aria exited the elevator whilst Tony was waiting by the stairs and Clint was talking to one of the guards. With absolutely perfect timing, Aria slipped behind a larger gentleman and followed him outside. 

Breathing in the fresh, cool air, Aria began to run, putting as much distance between the avengers tower and herself as she could. She thought about everything had happened today. Between waking up in a different world, to almost believing she was worthy of being loved, she had never felt more alone. It didn’t matter. She had started over with nothing before. It didn’t matter which world she was in, she had done it before and she could do it again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria makes some new friends.
> 
> WARNING: There is some slight non con touching at the start. Please don’t read if this upsets you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely loved reading all the comments! Thank you to everyone who had read the story so far. I hope you enjoy this next update.

It was nearing nightfall and Aria knew she would have to find someplace to stay before she froze. Back in her world, she had found various safe places around the city and was praying she would find the same solace in this world as she did in her own. Aria made her way down a side street at the edge of Hell’s Kitchen, towards a secluded area not far from here, where she had spent many winter nights. 

As Aria made her way, it wasn’t long before she had the feeling she was being followed, despite there not being anyone around. Growing up the way she did, Aria had developed an incredible gut instinct for these things and had learnt the hard way to never doubt her instincts. She wasn’t the most proficient fighter, but she was good at evading people. She was counting on those skills now. What she wasn’t counting on, in addition to the two alphas tailing her, there was a third lurking in the shadows two streets ahead of her. What she really wasn’t counting on was being alpha comanded to stop. 

It was a strange sensation being alpha comanded. It felt like her head being filled with cotton. Like everything was blocked out except or the man in front of her. Aria was very aware of the situation she was in. She could feel herself screaming in her mind. Screaming at her feet to move. Screaming at her voice to yell for help. But she couldn’t do it. With each second that passed, she could feel herself drifting. She was becoming less aware of what was happening. Aria knew she was in danger. Knew she should be scared. But what was she scared of? She couldn’t focus. She couldn’t bring herself to think. Aria could hear people talking around her, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. All she could focus on was the smell. It was revolting. Not like the calm musky scent she had been surrounded by only hours ago. This was putrid and smelt of alcohol and week old socks. As the smell grew, she could feel hot breath covering her face followed by hands covering her body. A second pair, trailing paths from starting at her hands and moving up her arms, making their way to the front of her sports bra. The hands began to shove their way underneath and began their assault, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises in the shape of handprints that would surely last days, while the first set of hands trailed a line at the top of her shorts, slowly starting to pull them down. 

Aria could feel herself drifting away and she barely registered the hands being ripped away from her or the shouts that were aimed at her. It was coming from someone else. The scent was nice. Not as nice as the tower, but it was comforting. Almost familiar. Her mind couldn’t comprehend another alpha comand, but her body seemed to be able to follow, almost instinctively. Aria felt herself running away only to be slowed down by the dizzying sensation overtaking her. The last thing Aria was aware of, was the nice, almost familiar, smell shouting at her before she blacked out. 

-

The first time Aria remembered feeling safe was when she was three. Aria had been sent home from school with chicken pox. Her mum had come to collect her and when they got home, Aria was given all her favourite foods before she was tucked into bed and fell asleep in her mother’s arms watching her favourite films. 

The second time she remembered that feeling was, ironically, was when we woke up in the tower. Despite not knowing who they were, being around the avengers had given Aria a sense of peace. A calmness she forgot could even exist. She felt home. Which sounded ridiculous considering she had accused them of kidnapping her five minutes later. And then proceeded to run away. 

The third time was now. Aria awoke to a strong embrace, being cradled in someone’s lap, with a thick blanket being wrapped around her. The situation should have mortified her, being in a strangers lap, but instead she felt secure. Protected. What on earth was wrong with her? 

“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey.”

Aria opened her eyes to a mug of hot chocolate being waved in front her. The man holding the mug smiled kindly at her. He looked to be in his early twenties and couldn’t have been more than a few years older than her. 

Aria recognised that she should be far more freaked out than she was. But to be honest, she was way too tired. In the past 24 hours, she had: been transported to a different world; worken up  
thinking she had been kidnapped; found out soulmates exist; found out designations exist; found out she was an omega (she still wasn’t so sure); thought she had found soulmates; realised they were lying; been groped by random strangers in the street who were about to assault her (or worse); potentially been drugged and now she was, once again waking up with in some strangers apartment, with no recollection of what was going on. She was tired and just needed a (well deserved) nap. Any they did save her. So they couldn’t be that bad right? 

Sensing her internal conflict, the man she was sitting on, (totally not awkward), took the hot chocolate, placing it in her hands. “It’s not poison. Although if Josh made it, maybe it’s a good call not drinking it. He seems to think it’s acceptable to put cinnamon in hot chocolate.” 

“Hey!” Another man, presumably Josh, grumbled. “Cinnamon is a staple in hot chocolate and anyone who thinks otherwise does not deserve the drink in the first place.” 

“Says the man who has a peanut butter and grilled cheese sandwich”, twenty something hot chocolate man retorted, pretending to shudder at the thought. 

“See what I have to put up with?” Lap man said, rolling his eyes in amusement at the two. 

“You totally love us”, the others responded in unison. 

“If you say so,” lap man had a twinkle in his eyes, enjoying the playful banter between his mates. “My name is Wade. Wade Wilson and these are my mates. The beta by the counter is Josh and this is my omega, Will. You’re safe here, I promise.” Wade looked at her with utmost sincerity. 

“I’m Aria.” She smiled gratefully, taking the drink and humming appreciatively.

“So love your slippers Aria. Unicorns never go out of fashion.” Will have Wade and Josh pointed looks. Turning back to Aria, “Please drink. The sugar will help to clear your head and help you regain your strength after being alpha comanded and dropping.”

Aria took a sip of her drink and agreed that cinnamon definitely works in hot chocolate and that she would definitely be stealing that recipe in the future, to which she received a triumphant shout of joy from Josh and playful protests from Wade and Will. 

“That’s what I get for saving and mating cinnamon loving freaks.” 

“I have three words for you: cinnamon rolls and churros.” Aria said, relishing in some sense of normalcy in a conversation. Something she hasn’t really had in since being transported to this world. “But seriously, thank you for saving me. You really didn’t have to do that.” Aria knew it wasn’t enough, but she really didn’t know how she could thank the people who saved her life. 

“That’s not something you ever need to thank us for.”

“You have no idea how much it pisses us off that some alphas think they can prey on omegas just because they’re alphas.” Wade and Josh developed a fierce protective look in their eyes. Josh pulled Will in close as Will shuddered, closing his eyes as if suppressing a memory. 

Deciding not to pry, Aria took another sip of her drink. It really was good. “What is alpha commanded and dropping? Did I fall?” Aria tried to remember as much as she could, but she just remembered feeling out of control. It wasn’t something she ever wanted to feel again. 

Wade, Josh and Will all looked at each other in confusion. 

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you about alpha commands and dropping? It’s one of the first things you learn as an omega.”

“Oh um. I actually only found out I was an omega this morning. Still kinda freaked out by the whole thing, which is why...” Aria trailed off, not wanting to go into too much detail. How could she explain that she was from a different world without sounding like a total psycho? 

“Late presenter?” Will questioned. 

“It’s not unheard off. Just incredibly rare.” Josh replied. 

Wade eyes her curiously as if assessing the truth in her statement. He sighed and began to explain. “Omega drops are something an omega has to go through in order to rebalance their hormones. Omegas need constant love and protection to feel safe and secure, but they can often lose control of their emotions and can easily fall into depression and anxiety. Omega drops help to re balance emotions. Usually an Alpha helps their omega drop in a safe and controlled way as when an omega drops, they fall into what’s called an omega space, leaving them extremely vulnerable. Alphas can then protect their omega and it’s this safety that helps bring an omega back from omega space. Drops without a alpha present can happen when an omega feels overwhelmed, but are extremely dangerous. Alphas have the ability to command an omega to obey them. Once an alpha commands an omega, the omega must do what the alpha says, whether they want to or not.” 

“Seriously?” Aria asked in disbelief. “That’s archaic! Nobody should be able to command someone else to do some thing a against their will.” 

“Alphas are pretty aggressive creatures. We have a need to protect our pack and omegas. Traditionally, the alpha command is a biological way alphas can ensure their omega listens to them and runs away in a dangerous situation. Like today, I had to command you to run away.   
When you were alpha comanded by those assholes, you knew you were in danger and couldn’t do anything about it, so you dropped as a way of coping. The only way I could get you to listen to me was to comand you. It probably didn’t help that you just presented. As a late presenter, your submissive tendencies are probably going to be a lot stronger and your needs as an omega will be a lot more intense. It’s why you’re comfortable sitting on my lap. Your inner omega is calling to my inner alpha.” 

Aria blushed scarlet and began to move but Wade just held her close, whispered stay and rubbed his hand soothingly on her back. He looked as if he wanted to say something but was holding back. 

“Alphas are also incredibly dominant and an alpha can use an alpha command on their omega mate as a way to exert that dominance and allow their omega to feel submissive. If an alpha uses it on their mate, it is done in a safe and consensual way that is based on mutual trust and is talked about before hand.”

“It’s also super fun during sex.” Will winked and Josh and Wade smirked. “Since you just presented, I’m guessing you haven’t experienced your first heat yet?” 

“What’s a heat?”

“Omegas go into heat about three times a year. It’s when a omega is the most fertile. It usually last a few days and can be incredibly painful unless an omega has an alpha to help them through it. There are toys that you get get to simulate an alpha knot, but it’s definitely more fun to have an actual alpha to help you through it.” Will suggestively looked at Wade who smirked in response. 

“Wow. Okay erm talk about information overload. I think my head is going to explode if I hear anything else,” Aria grumbled rubbing her forehead. She really just wanted a nap. 

“Agreed. It’s been a long day for all of us and I think we need less schooling and more popcorn and comfort movies.” Josh said coming to sit on the sofa. Wade moved Aria so that she was tucked into his side, while Will browsed for a movie. 

“I should probably go. I think I’ve overstayed my welcome.” Aria made a move to reluctantly get up. 

“No way are you leaving before you try this popcorn recipe.” Josh said, handing over the bowl. 

“What are you trying to do, scare her away with your food?” Will retorted. 

“You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to. You can leave anytime you want. But this world is dangerous for an omega. Especially an unmated omega. Especially an unmated omega who is expecting a heat soon. If you decide you want to stay, we would love to have you.” Wade offered. 

“Why would you help a complete stranger you saved on the street?” Aria felt doubt creeping in. 

Wade sighed. “You remind me of someone from a long time ago.” Will and Josh began to listen intently. They knew very little of the people in their alpha’s life from before they met. They knew Wade had seen and done things that he couldn’t share, but they relished any opportunity to know more about their alpha’s past. “I thought of her as my little sister. Things got...complicated and I never got a chance to protect her. I’d like to protect you if that’s okay with you.” 

Aria thought about the offer. It definitely would be safer then staying out there. There was a familiarity about Wade. She could almost imagine what it would be like to be his little sister. But how can you feel a familiarity with someone you haven’t met before? 

“Are you sure this is okay? Me staying here?” 

“Oh you’re staying. I can’t take their culinary incompetence anymore. I think you definitely need to try so of my more eclectic recipes. You’re gonna love them.” Josh winked. 

“If you try and make me eat another one of his toast with jam and garlic, you’re leaving.” Will retorted. 

“Jam and garlic? Really?”

“Don’t forget about the turkey and tuna sub that exploded two years ago.” Wade interjected. 

“Exploded?”

“You two swore that we could never mention that again and you definitely can’t leave until you try my surprise pie.”

“No!” Wade and Will screamed in unison. “Trust us in this one.”

Ducking to avoid a flying pillow thrown by Josh, Wade turned to Aria. “The guest room is yours for as long as you need.” 

“Thank you.” Aria hadn’t ever felt so at home before. There was a familiarity she felt with Wade. Almost like she knew him in a past life. Or maybe a dream. She couldn’t pinpoint where exactly, but he made her feel safe. She could imagine Wade, Josh and Will as the brothers she always wanted. Not like the one she had. Aria closed her eyes and suppressed the memory threatening to surface. Shaking her head, Aria focused on Will and Josh playfully bickering on what to watch. 

Sitting between Wade and Josh, with Will on the other side of Wade, Aria fell asleep in the alphas safe and warm embrace before the movie had even started.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading/commenting! I love reading comments and it really makes my day!

Aria woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and cinnamon. Someone must have carried her to bed at some point during the night. Feeling unbelievably grateful for waking up in a warm bed instead of in an alley like she had planned, Aria made her way to the kitchen and was greeted by the site of a table adorned in cinnamon flavoured food, much to Wade and Will’s disgust. Between the cinnamon rolls, cinnamon toast, cinnamon cereal and cinnamon coffee, Aria couldn’t think of a time she had ever seen so much cinnamon in her life. 

Breakfast was a lively affair, filled with playful banter. The boys were like the brothers she had always wanted and she felt so grateful to be welcomed into their little pack. Aria had felt incredibly guilty about intruding on their space, but all three of them claimed that it was ‘essential to their welfare as a pack to have a mediator during food fights’. So Aria happily agreed to stay for the foreseeable future. Despite her heart clenching at being away from the avengers, she wasn’t sure she could face them after leaving the way she did and she definitely had no way of getting back to her world without their help. It had been a tumultuous 24 hours, but sitting here, Aria was suddenly grateful for the portal brining her to this world. Sure, it was like nothing she could have imagined. But, she could see herself starting to build a life here. It wasn’t like she had one back in her world. Maybe this could be the beginning of her future.

The happy atmosphere was cut short part way through breakfast. It felt like a fire had exploded in her stomach. Will quickly helped Aria to her room, and brought extra blankets and pillows for the young omega. Even if she had only just presented, it was instinct for an omega to create a nest for them to experience their heat. It was their safe space. Their haven. Will knew from experience that having the scent of an alpha you trust could help to calm down an omega. But he knew the one thing she really needed was a knot. Will had firsthand experience of what it was like to experience a heat without an alpha, having met Wade a few years after he presented. Heats without an alpha were not only unnecessarily painful, but could also be extremely dangerous if they didn’t subside. 

Over the next seven days, the pain gradually got worse. Aria had locked herself away in the room and only left the safety of her bed to shower in the adjoined bathroom and collect the food that Wade, Will or Josh would deliver. The three of them would try to check in on her but Aria would always refuse. Not wishing for the omega to become feral in trying to protect her nest, they reluctantly agreed. Although it was hard for Will and Josh to listen to her crys of pain, it had become increasingly hard for Wade, the alpha in him needing to comfort the omega he saw as his responsibility. 

By the eighth day, the pain began to ease and the fever that broke a few days prior began to subside and Aria braved the walk to the kitchen. “Morning sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?” 

Aria sank down on the bar stool next to Will. “I don’t think I have ever spent so long in a bed and slept so little. I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah heats can definitely take it out of you. Yours was probably a lot worse because not only did you not have an alpha and are newly presented, but you presented a lot later than you should have so it’s like experiencing all your missed heats at once.”

“Great, so next time time instead of feeling like my ovaries have been been ripped out and put in a blender, I can hope for just feeling like they’ve exploded inside of me.”

“No instead next time maybe you can be with your mates and your alpha can make it more pleasure than pain, unless you’re into that sort of thing.” Will winked. 

“What makes you think I’ve found my mates? What makes you think I even have mates?” Aria asked warily. 

“Other than the fact that I am an incredibly perceptive person,” Will teased, “you keep staring at your marks. It’s not hard to figure out.” 

Aria’s eyes lit up in shock. “You can see my marks?”

“Erm yeah.” Will replied, a confused look on his face. “You aren’t that great at keeping it hidden. Look, your past is your past and you don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to. I won’t pry and neither will Wade or Josh. You’re totally entitled to be with your mates or not. No one can force you to do anything or be with anyone if you don’t want it. I do know though, that being with your mates is like nothing you can imagine. Your soulmates are designed specifically for you. Designed to love you unconditionally and most people spend their lives dreaming about finding their pack.” 

Blinking back the tears in her eyes, Aria whispered thanks to which Will responsed with a comforting, brotherly hug. “Just know that whatever you decide, you’re not alone. You can stay here forever and help me think of a food combination that will finally disgust Josh or work things out with your mates. Either way, you’re part of our pack now.” 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you.” 

“Let me buy you a new wadrobe and we can call it even.” 

“As much as I would love that, I definitely can’t afford new clothes.” Aria had been living in sweats and t shirts that the boys had graciously parted with.

“Don’t worry, Wade and Josh totally have it covered.” 

“Where are they anyway?”

“They’re at work. Josh works as at Stark Industries and Wade owns the restaurant downstairs and pretty much the whole building. He used to work in security or something but gave it up when he met Josh and me. He’s super secretive about what he used to do and hates to talk about it.” 

“What do you do?” Aria asked as she moved to grab her own cup of coffee while refilling Will’s and sitting back down next to him. 

“I’m an omega.” Wil replied, as if it was an answer to the question. 

“What’s being an omega got to do with it?”

“Most places won’t even think about hiring an omega and that’s even if an alpha would let their omega work.”

“Seriously?” Aria asked in disbelief. “What do you mean let? And why won’t places hire omegas?”

“It used to be a law that omegas weren’t allowed to work at all and were only allowed outside with the presence of an alpha. Things are changing now and some omegas are a lot more progressive and go to school and get jobs, but most are still traditional.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“To be honest, yeah. I grew up in a pretty traditional home. I had an alpha mum and and a beta dad who provided for the family and another dad who was an omega and he looked after the pack. They were all so happy and I grew up wanting the same thing.” 

“But what about omega’s who want to work? Who are on their own?” 

“The state has special omega housing and orphan omegas are assigned a state guardian alpha. Some omegas rebel and use suppressants.”

“Suppressants?”

“Suppressants are a type of drug that changes an omegas hormone levels and pretty much turns them into a beta. It suppresses the omegas scent as well as heats and the need for drops and dommings. They used to be illegal and most alphas would throw a fit if their omega was on suppressants, but a few years ago an omega rights activist group petitioned for them to be legalised.” 

“That sounds like exactly what I need. Where could I get some?” 

Will looked at Aria hesitantly. He wasn’t sure he should have told Aria about suppressants, knowing Wade would be beyond angry having an omega in his care interested in them. But at the same time he knew what it was like becoming an omega and suddenly having all your decisions made for you. It was hard enough presenting when he was younger and had been expecting it his whole life. To suddenly present after living your life believing you were a beta must be hell. 

Will sighed and fetched a pill bottle from his bedroom before setting them down in front of Aria. 

“I went on them for a few weeks about a year ago. Wade had some urgent business he had to attend to and I couldn’t go with him. My heat was due to start a few days after he left so he very reluctantly agreed for me to take them until he got back. Being on suppressants long term is super dangerous and can basically cause all your organs to shut down. You don’t have to take them. We’re here to help you know.”

“In the past two weeks I have been alpha comanded, dropped and experienced what can only feel like my ovaries being literally set on fire. I just, I need some normalcy.” Will nodddd as Aria swallowed the pill. 

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Will had proceeded to show Aria as many of his favourite movies as he could and Aria repayed the favour by teaching Will her signature Mac n Cheese. 

-

Wade noticed as soon as he and Josh walked in. The scent he had become accustomed to had disappeared. He walked into the kitchen to see Aria and Will dancing to 90s cheesy pop songs. He was torn between relief that Aria’s heat had passed and anger if she had done what he thought she had. 

“You gave her suppressants.” Wade calmly accused Will. 

“Wait, what?” Josh turned so fast he was sure he could get whiplash. 

“I did alpha. I didn’t break any of my omega rules, but I knew you disapproved so I will take any punishment.” Will stood in front of Wade and bowed his head submissively. He looked so upset it made Aria’s heart break a little. 

Stepping in front of a guilty looking Will, Aria walked over the the alpha. 

“Wade, please don’t be mad at Will. I asked Will for the suppressants. He told me all about them, including the dangers and risks associated but I need this.”

“Aria, you don’t need to do this. We can help you.”

“I know you can. But right now I just need some control over my life. Please understand. You let Will use them when he needed to, how is this any different?”

Wade sighed, knowing she was right. It made him sick to let his omega use suppressants, but knew it was best for him at the time. If it wasn’t for Will’s heat, he never would have given permission for his omega to take them. But knowing that his omega would greatly suffer without his alpha, meant that it was for Will’s health and so Wade had no choice but to agree. 

Technically Aria wasn’t his omega and so he legally couldn’t refuse for her to take them. But he had come to think of her as part of his pack and it upset him that she felt the need to take them. Hopefully once she was less overwhelmed and trusted them a bit more she would stop taking them. 

Reluctantly, Wade agreed. “You can take them temporarily. As soon as you’re settled, you’re coming off them. I won’t have an omega in my care on long term suppressants.” 

Aria sighed in relief, squeezed Will’s hand in thanks and gave Wade a hug before moving to Josh. 

Wade made his way to Will to give him a kiss on the lips. “You’re right, you didn’t break any rules and while I do disagree with what you did, I understand why you did it, so you’re forgiven. I won’t punish you for it, but we can talk about it later if you still feel like you should be.”

Will sank into Wade, happy to have his alpha understand and kissed him back. “Thank you alpha. I love you.” 

“I love you too omega.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I love you all too but this food smells delicious and I’m starving so let’s eat!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I’m sorry this isn’t the most exciting chapter. I felt like Aria needed to observe pack dynamics a bit and have a think about how she feels with regards to the alpha/omega stuff, so this chapter is mostly her internal dialogue. I will be updating again in a day or so with a more fluffy sibling chapter. Thank you again to everyone who has read this so far.

During the weeks that followed, Aria settled into a routine. It took a lot of convincing and begging on her part, but Wade finally agreed to give Aria a job at his restaurant. It was illegal for omegas to work with a company that had not been omega approved or without their alpha’s permission. As Aria was (temporarily) on suppressants, it was easier for her to work as it meant her designation would stay hidden without her omega scent, making her appear as a beta. 

Working at the restaurant also meant that Aria could start to save money (something she had never been able to do before) and get out of the apartment without the risk of being found. Aria knew how to hide in plain sight but didn’t want to risk getting caught by a camera and subsequently JARVIS who would ultimately alert the avengers. 

More than that, it allowed Aria to cook. Cooking was something that always brought a lot of comfort to Aria. Growing up the way she did, food had always been a luxury for her. It was the thing she missed the most when she had lived on the street. During her worst times, she would dumpster dive outside of restaurants, dreaming of what it would be like to sit inside. Closing her eyes, she would be able to just about smell the wonderful aromas from various restaurants, and if she thought hard enough, she could imagine what it would be like to eat inside. Aria would always try and get a job working in a restaurant wherever possible. Working at Wade’s was like a dream. It was a beautiful and rustic Italian restaurant that served incredible food and was the sort of place she had always dreamed of owning. The restaurant was steadily growing to be her first home, with Wade, Josh and Will becoming her first real family. Aria still couldn’t place the familiarity she felt with Wade, like she was settling in to old routines with someone she had known forever.

Since moving in with Wade, Aria had also begun to gain an insight into soulmates, pack life and alpha/omega dynamics. The first shock came with punishments. Aria vaguely knew that corporal punishment was a thing between packs in this world. It was another thing witnessing it. Apparently, each pack had their own rules with omegas having their own specific ones in addition. Punishments had been agreed on and occurred when anyone broke any of those rules. 

Aria had witnessed both Will and Josh be punished for various infractions. While this shocked her, what astonished her more was how easily they took them and how they looked almost relived after a punishment. Even though the boys had taken Aria in and basically viewed her as part of their pack, they had never sat down to discuss pack rules and punishments, so she had not been subjected to a punishment yet herself. Although Wade thought of her as his responsibility, his omega (in a platonic sense), he wasn’t her guardian legally and so by law he had no right to enforce any rules onto her. It didn’t mean that he wouldn’t give her the occasional swat on her butt for not following his instructions or being what he viewed as disobedient. It had caused a few arguments between the two. 

Omega drops had been another thing. Will needed an omega drop around once every few weeks, but the time frame would change depending on the omega. She could tell that he was due for a drop due to his crankiness and agitation which would inevitably begin a few days before. As soon as he dropped, Will always seemed happier and calmer. While she envied the ease in which he could feel better, she knew she would do whatever it took to avoid falling back into omega space during a drop. To sum it up, it terrified her. The loss of control reminded her of a time that would plague her nightmares for the rest of her life and every time she thought about it, it made her infinitely happier that she was on suppressants and wouldn’t have to worry about that. 

Dommings had been the strangest. Dommings could be sexual or non sexual and would occur whenever the alpha felt they needed to exert their dominance or an omega felt the need to submit. Aria had witnessed various non sexual domming sessions, such as Wade telling Will how to set a table, dictating each move or Wade alpha commanding Will to sit or move in a certain way. A domming could include pretty much anything as long as the alpha and omega both agreed. Kneeling and hand feeding seemed to be a common form of domming between an alpha and omega. Kneeling was a sign of submission and respect and hand feeding provided an opportunity for alpha to care for their omega and exert their dominance. 

Aria felt so conflicted with regards to the dynamics. On one hand, she had never seen anything like it. She felt disgusted at how some were viewed as superior, simply due to their biology. The fact that an alpha could essentially mind control someone was something she didn’t think she could ever accept. Or the fact that a domming was necessary for an alpha to exert their power over an omega. Why was this such an accepted part of life? On the other hand, she saw how Wade, Will and Josh interacted. They would look at each other as though they were the most precious things in the world. But something was different with how Wade treated Will. When Aria asked him about it, he said that being near his alpha always made him feel safe, loved and protected and that this was only intensified when Wade exerted his ‘alphaness’, as Will called it, like through an alpha command or a domming. Will said that it wasn’t something he could explain, but that it just strengthened their connection as an alpha and an omega. 

The more time Aria spent with the pack, the more she wished she had her own. Aria had spent a lot of time researching the avengers and she found herself thinking of her soulmates more and more with each passing day. After confiding in Josh that she couldn’t actually see her marks and so didn’t believe they were there, he described, in a lot of detail after a very bad attempt at a drawing, what they looked like. She still wasn’t sure why she couldn’t see them, but it made her happy to know that they were there. That maybe, just maybe, she wasn’t destined to be alone like she thought. Aria found herself thinking of her mates without even realising it. She wondered what it would be like to tease Tony, play a prank with Clint or listen to Bruce talk about one of his projects. Aria would lose time thinking about what it would be like to kneel for Natasha, to be fed by Bucky or to sit and cuddle with Steve. Mostly, she would think about what it would be like to be loved, cared for and protected by the people who she shared her soul with. 

If she was being honest with herself, Aria wanted nothing more than to go back to the tower, beg for forgiveness and find her own place in the Avengers pack. She had never thought of herself as submissive. When she was on the streets, she was constantly on guard. Waiting to be found. She kept to herself and stayed hidden as much as possible. To be with someone that she trusted implicitly to give complete control over her, both terrified her and filled her with an intense sense of longing. She wanted to be able to lose control. To let herself be taken care of. She wanted to learn how to be a good omega and she wanted that bond with her pack. Aria wanted a family, one where she was happy and loved. A place to belong. Soulmates of her own. But no matter how much persuading Wade, Josh and Will would try, they had yet to convince Aria to actually make the journey back to the tower. How could she? She ran away. Literally. How could they ever forgive her? Would they ever truly accept her? She was still on suppressants and had no idea how to be an omega. She would definitely disappoint them. They deserved better. There was no way they needed her. They probably stopped looking for her ages ago. Even if they did accept her, how could she ever explain her past? No, she couldn’t go back. She had a place with Wade’s pack, which was more than she ever thought she deserved. She was happy here. She had a family and brothers she would do anything for. She didn’t need to go back. And if she thought about that enough, she was sure she could convince herself that that was true.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of sibling fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

“Alright, how about this. Chicken burger with peanut butter for the main and then a chocolate toasty and milk for after.” 

Josh playfully held his hand to his heart and sniffed. “I’m so proud of you young padawan. I do belief the student is almost level with the master.”

“I feel so blessed to be bestowed such an honor!” Aria laughed. Wade and Will had gone out for the afternoon to do a bit of shopping as part of a domming session, leaving Aria and Will to cook dinner. It had taken a lot of convincing on their part to convince Wade that they would serve edible food and Aria had promised to oversee Josh and make sure the kitchen was still standing for when he and Will returned. The two had been brainstorming ideas for a unique menu. 

“And we have a selection of cheeses we can add in the burger!” Josh said, peering into the fridge. 

“You are a culinary genius chef Josh.”

“Why thank you Chef Ari. I guess you’re not so bad your self.” Josh joked, flicking Aria with a bit of water, who retaliated by playfully hitting him with a towel. 

“Well, what can I say. I had a semi brilliant teacher.” 

“Oh semi brilliant. I see how it is. I knew I taught you too much too quickly. I’m hurt. Wounded. Dismayed!” 

“And I thought Will was the dramatic one.” Aria laughed and turned, accidentally spraying Josh Will flour in the process, which sent her into a fit of giggles. 

“Oh you think that’s funny do you?” Josh asked, picking up a bag of flour and stalked slowly towards Aria. 

Aria narrowed her eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh I totally would.” 

Aria squealed and ran as Josh chased her through the living room. His longer strides meant that he caught up with her in moments. Aria squealed as he pummelled her to the floor and covered her face in flour. Josh crawled onto the floor next to Aria as they both laughed until their stomachs hurt. 

“We should probably clean up before Wade gets home otherwise he will have us both over his lap.” 

“Nope! Just you. I have a get out of jail free card.” 

“We totally have to get to get him to go over pack rules with you. You get me in trouble far too often.”

“Hey I don’t get you into trouble. I keep you out of it. I don’t know what you did before I arrived.” 

“Well, what can I say, I always wanted an annoying little sister.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, love you too bro.” 

Josh smiled. “Alright, we should probably stop before this gets emotional. Besides, Wade and Will should be back soon. We need to make sure this place is spotless before they get back. I’d like to be able to actually sit at dinner instead of sore from a spanking.” 

“Yeah, I can honestly say, they do not look fun! Come on Thelma. Let’s get to it.” Aria stood and held her hand out for Josh to take. 

“After you Louise.” 

Moving in tandem, the two got to work. They moved around the kitchen as though they had been working together for years rather than months. Fourty five minutes later, Wade and Will walked into the apartment hand in hand. 

“Hey you two.” Wade greeted, as they made their way into the kitchen. 

“Wow, I didn’t think it was possible but something actually smells good in here.” Will teased. 

“You’re just jealous you didn’t create this sensational culinary concoction.” Josh jokingly retaliated. 

“I reserve judgment until after I have actually eaten it.”

“You’re definitely going to eat your words.”

“I would rather eat the food. I feel like that would be tastier. Unless you made home made spaghetti hoops again. Then I think I’ll pass.”

“They were not that bad.” 

“I think we need a time machine so you can check your memories. They tasted like cardboard.” 

“We are still doing a domming omega. That means being respectful.” Wade scolded and then turned to the beta. “Even if the spaghetti did taste like cardboard.” 

“Hey! Whose side are you on?!”

“Sorry alpha.”

Wade kissed Will’s temple. “Thank you for apologising omega. We can talk about it with the rest of your punishment. And I am on the side of good food. So you two played nice together then?” 

“Always do.” Josh smiled and angelic smile, to which Aria and Will both scoffed in response. 

Wade narrowed his eyes knowingly. He had spotted a bit of flour on his way in that they must have missed when they cleaned the kitchen. He would have called both of them out on it, but they hadn’t broke any rules and they had cleaned up after themselves. He also didn’t want to take more time from his omega during a domming. 

“Well I’ll pretend like I believe you two. How long until dinner is ready?” 

“I totally resent that. And dinner should be ready in about an hour.” Josh replied. 

“Perfect. We are going to go about half an hour of kneeling and then aftercare. We can be ready any time after that. Ready?” Wade asked, turning to his omega. 

“Yes alpha.” 

Wade squeezed Will’s hand and led his omega to the sofa. Wade set a pillow down on the floor and proceeded to sit on the sofa, while Will knelt on the floor next to the alpha. 

The large open plan meant that Aria could see Will kneel for his alpha whilst she was in the kitchen, but it also allowed for enough space that conversations couldn’t easily be overheard. 

Josh leaned over the counter next to Aria. “You can have that too you know.” Josh said softly. 

“What makes you think I want that?”

“Everyone wants their mates. It’s like it’s hard wired into our brains.” 

“I don’t know the first thing about being an omega.” 

“I wouldn’t say that. Two months ago the sight of a domming would have freaked you out, let alone talking about punishments. Now look at you. You’ve come a long way kid.”

“You do realise you’re like three years older than me right?”

“Key word being older. I’m serious though. I’m obviously not an omega and I won’t ever be able to fully understand what it’s like to be one. But you’ve seen how happy Will is being an omega, heck how happy we all are. You deserve that too.” 

“Are you just trying to get rid of me Wilson?” Aria shoved her shoulder into Josh’s.

“Please and have to go back to arguing with those two about why wasabi and salted caramel work as a perfect combination. No thank you. I mean it though. You deserve to be with your mates. Not to mention how insanely worried they must be about you.” 

Aria bit her lip. She doubted they would worry, but it did make her feel guilty for leaving them the way she did.

“You said you have more than one alpha right?”

“Yeah, why?” 

Josh hummed thoughtfully. 

“What is it?” 

“You know how overprotective mates are. Especially towards an omega. There isn’t anything the three of us wouldn’t do for the other. Just like there isn’t anything your mates wouldn’t do for you. Soulmates are designed to be your perfect match. They’re everything you could ever want and need. Emotionally, physically and biologically.”

“What do you mean biologically?”

“Alphas generally need to dom between one and three times a week, depending on their levels of dominance. Which means as their only omega, you will be more submissive than most omegas in order to respond to that level of dominance.” 

“So I’m made for them just to dominate?”

“No, I don’t think I’m explaining it right. It’s an alpha/omega thing. As an omega, you were made to be extra submissive. Maybe that means you need extra love and protection, so you were born to be mates with a larger pack who can give you that. Who can help with your submissive tendencies. I also think it means that your omega hormones are in overdrive compared to other omegas. I think it means that the suppressants will start to harm your body quicker than it would if you were another omega. I want you to find your mates and I want you to be happy, but if you don’t want to go back to them, like we’ve said before, we will support you no matter what. But I do think you need to consider starting to come off the suppressants.”

Aria leaned in to kiss Josh on the cheek. “Thank you. I know you’re looking out for me, and you have no idea how much I love you for it. I’ve been alone pretty much my whole life and having you guys seems like I’m living in a dream. Let me live in this dream a little longer? I’m finally happy. I’m not ready to let go of this.”

“Okay, just, think about what I said. We can help you.” 

“I know. Thank you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I cannot believe there have been over 5,000 hits. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story so far and thank you for all the comments! The response has been overwhelming and I cannot wait to further explore the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Aria breathed in the warm scent of cookies, cakes and more as she entered the tiny bakery. Will had been talking about these cookies for last three days. Wade had brought Will to the bakery during their domming session and Will had talked about nothing but these cookies since. Aria had the day off work, and with Will and Josh spending the day on a date and Wade at work, Aria had decided to do something nice for the boys. She hadn’t ventured out much since she left the tower, but the bakery was around the corner and she was confident that she could get to the bakery and back before being spotted. 

Aria was a block away from the apartment when she saw them. Steve snd Clint were walking towards her, hand in hand. Frozen in terror, Aria stood, wide eyed before she came to her senses. It was the exact moment she locked eyes with Clint, who mirrored her shock. They stopped a few metres away when Steve followed Clint’s gaze and it was as if time stood still. 

It had been two months. Two months since Aria left. Two months since he had had a good night’s sleep or eaten a full sized (super soldier) meal. Ever since Aria left, the pack had utilised every resource available to find her. 

Tony and Bruce had spent every waking moment in the lab trying to find her. He had hacked into programmes using every satellite known to man which were running continual facial recognition scans. Clint, Natasha and Bucky were on the streets every day while Steve had been running down every possible lead they could find. And nothing. There was no sign of her. He was terrified. And pissed. 

Not at her though. How could he be? His omega was scared, overwhelmed and anxious and it was his job as her head alpha to make sure she always felt loved and protected. He had already failed her and she had been with the pack for no more than a few hours. 

He had spent every possible waking moment looking for her and every time he was asleep he dreamt of her. But more often than not, the dreams turned to nightmares and these thoughts began to corrupt his mind until he experienced full blown panic attacks. The first time it happened was when he was in the gym a week after she left. Steve was sure they would be able to find her, they were the Avengers after all, and when he was starting to be proven wrong, he was petrified that they were too late. An unmated omega, alone and in the streets. He couldn’t even bare to finish the thought. But where could she be? How could she hide from the Avengers? Surely they should have been able to find her by now? 

The pack were no better and he could see it. He could feel their fear, their terror and worry of never finding her. He had walked in on his mates countless times sharing their fear. It killed him that there was nothing he could do to help reassure them. Or himself. He would do anything to bring her home. To see her smile. To hear her laugh. To smell her scent. After all, it’s where she belonged. With her pack. 

And now here she was. Standing in front of them. Steve breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled a brilliant smile. He whispered her name like a prayer and for one small second he allowed his heart to burst with happiness. They had found her. 

And then she ran. 

Aria heard them. She heard the footsteps chasing her and willed herself to move faster. She knew she couldn’t outrun the either of the avengers, but the massive crowds meant they couldn’t really run that fast anyway. 

Aria vaguely heard them calling after her as she pushed herself to run faster. She saw a turning into a side street coming up and ducked into it. Aria ran about half way through the long alley way before she paused to catch her breath. It wasn’t long before Clint appeared at the side of the alley where she entered. 

“Honey, it’s okay. You’re safe. We’ve just missed you so much.” 

“Doll,” Aria jumped at the sound of Steve’s voice coming from the other end of the alley, effectively blocking both pathways for her. 

“I know how overwhelming this must be and I’m so sorry for that, but you have no idea how happy we are to see you. We can take you home.” 

“Look, I know I’m your omega, but I’m not ready to come back yet. I just...I need some time. Please.”

“Omega, your are our mate and you belong with us. Do you have any idea how worried we’ve been?” 

“Come one honey, just come home with us.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m not ready.” 

“Aria, we are taking you home today.” Steve wanted to command her. He desperately wanted to use his alpha voice, but he could never violate her trust like that. He wanted her to come back with them. More than anything. But he also wanted it to be her choice. He would never command her to do something against her will. 

Aria frantically looked around for an escape. A part of her, a huge part of her was telling her to run into their arms and that she could maybe, just maybe have a happy ever after. The other part of her was telling her to run to the fire escape in front of her and climb up to the roof. It was a long shot, but they were both far enough away from her that she would get a decent head start. The second part of her won. 

Aria darted to the fire escape, which was about a foot in front of her. She was on the roof within minutes and to her luck, there was an open door. Aria darted down the stairs to the floor below where she heard loud music playing. To her elation, there was a party happening which had overtaken the entire corridor. She heard Steve and Clint behind her and they were about to reach her when they were swarmed with fans who had recognised the legendary Captain America and Hawkeye. Despite their numerous attempts to step away from the crowding fans, there were simply too many of them. Using this to her advantage, Aria made her way through the crowd and the left the building, running all the way back to the apartment. 

Aria burst through the door and sank to the ground. Sobs racked through her body and it wasn’t until warm hands held her that she realised she was shaking. 

“Hey, hey, shh it’s okay omega. Everything is okay. You’re safe. Come here.” Wade soothed, as he lifted the omega and sat on the floor with her in his lap. Wade kept whispering words of reassurance until Aria had finally stopped shaking. 

“Hey, look at me, what happened?” 

“They....they found me.” Aria hiccuped. 

“Who found you?” 

“My mates.” Aria whispered. 

Wade let out a small chuckle of relief. He was terrified someone had hurt her. 

“You want to tell me what happened? I thought you didn’t want to venture out too much?”

“I didn’t. Will better appreciate the cookies I bought! Oh the cookies! I must have dropped them somewhere on the way! I was so excited to give them to you all!”

Wade smiled at the thought. It had only been a few short months, but it was as if Aria had always been part of the pack. 

“I’m sure he will understand. Tell me what happened with your mates? I thought you were talking to Josh about the idea of going back to them soon?”

“I was. I mean I am. I mean...I don’t know. I saw them on the way back from the bakery and I just...I ran. Again. They chased me into an alley and I climbed up the fire escapeand then lost them in the building.” Wade tensed at the thought of her falling as she climbed. He had to remind himself that her mates would have caught her and that it didn’t really matter because she was here, safe and unharmed. “I want to go back to them. I just, I don’t think I’m ready.” 

“You take as much time as you need okay. They’ll understand.” 

“Will they though? I mean, am I being really selfish?” Aria whispered. 

“No, I don’t think you are. Presenting is a big deal. It can be overwhelming when you’re expecting it. Presenting omega after being raised as a beta, and simultaneously meeting an established pack with more than one alpha is definitely indimidating. You’re allowed to take some time to figure this out. And besides, not everyone ends up with their mates.”

“Really? I thought it was like ingrained in your DNA or something.” 

“Not so much DNA. That’s more the designation thing. Soulmates is about so much more. It’s about the love you share. Josh is a beta, but I love him just as much as I love Will. Designation has nothing to do with that love. And I know they both feel the same. But that love is a choice. You can choose who you fall in love with. Whether that’s a mate or not. Soulmates just give you an idea of who fate thought would be perfect for you. Some people end up with those who are not their mates. Alright, it’s a tiny proportion, but it can happen. It’s your choice to be with your mates. To love them and want to be with them. No one can force you. But I think you do want to be with them. Don’t you?”

“Yeah. I do. I just need more time.” 

“You take all the time you need. I’ll tell you what, now that you mentioned those cookies, I’m definitely craving some. How you go take a shower, relax a little and I’ll go pick up a batch, or several, and then we can relax with a movie.” 

“That sounds good. Thank you Wade. For everything.” 

“You don’t need to say thanks.” 

“I know, but I’m saying it anyway.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

Wade grabbed his keys and made his way downstairs. He needed to hurry if he was going to take a slight detour along the way.


	10. Chapter 10

“What do you mean you lost her?” Bucky asked for the twentieth time, since Steve and Clint returned. The pack were currently gathered in the common room and tensions were running high. 

“I mean we lost her.” Steve replied through gritted teeth, again. 

“How could you just let her go?!” Bucky seethed. 

“Damn it Buck, do you think I wanted to?” Steve asked, before punching a whole through the wall. 

Tony sighed at the thought of getting that fixed. “Well, it’s been a while since we had a super solider sized hole in the wall.” Tony joked. Steve just glared. 

“Just trying to lighten the mood there Cap.” 

Steve rubbed his head and sat down. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how I let it happen.” Steve rubbed his hands over face and bowed his head. 

“I was there too Steve. This isn’t on you.” Clint came and sat down next to Steve. 

“It’s not on either of you.” Natasha said firmly. 

Bucky sighed, unclenching his fist minutely. “Natasha‘s right. This isn’t on either of you. She ran away from all of us before. It’s definitely not your fault Stevie.”

It is, Steve thought. 

“She’s good. Better then most civilians.” Clint said. 

“Do we think this has to do with her scars?” Bruce asked. 

“It can’t be a coincidence.” Natasha agreed. 

“Why would she run though?” 

“I don’t know. I just want her home.” Steve said. 

“We all do.” Tony agreed. 

“At least we know she’s safe. I mean you said she was unharmed right?” Bruce asked. 

Steve nodded in agreement. It was a huge weight lifted of his shoulders. Every day he prayed that when they found her, she would be safe. But he has seen what this world had done to omegas. Steve had thought things had progressed when he woke from the ice, but there was still a long way to go in how many alphas treated omegas. Steve had come from a traditional pack and expected his own to be the same. Although he couldn’t imagine a progressive omega, he respected their rights and had fought for it on many occasions. Both in the ‘40s and in this century. 

“Maybe she just needs a bit of space. I mean, she isn’t the only one who ran when they first met the pack.” Tony said, to no one in particular, although turning suspiciously to Bucky. 

“That was different.” Bucky responded. 

“Not so different Buck.” Clint replied. 

“I was going through a lot. Besides, it’s different, it’s not safe for an omega to be alone.”

“She’s going through a lot as well. Presenting is hard and we did push her when she was here.” Bruce said. 

“I was a brainwashed weapon. It was different. I could have hurt all of you.” 

“We didn’t push her. We were excited. We’ve been waiting a long time for her.” Natasha stated. 

“But she hasn’t been waiting a long time for us.” Bruce gently explained. 

“Because she didn’t grow up knowing about soulmates.” Clint sighed. 

“It doesn’t matter. She felt the soul bond. We all did. We belong together.” Steve was sure she felt the bond as much as they did. That she wanted to be with them as much as they did. For a century, Steve had carried the image of a faceless omega in his mind. He had drawn a million renditions, but none of them were ever right. The nose was wrong, or the lips weren’t right, or her eyes were wrong. The moment he held Aria in his arms, he knew why. Nothing he could have ever created could have compared with her. She was perfect to him. 

Before the war, when he presented as an alpha, it shocked everyone. Who could ever have expected a scrawny Steve Rogers to be an alpha? Surely it was a mistake and he should have presented as an omega. He could barely look after himself, let alone anyone else. 

But he did present as an alpha. And one day, he would have an omega to take care. When Steve presented, he promised himself that he would love and protect his omega and the rest of his mates with everything he had. So he did everything he could to make himself worthy of being an alpha. An alpha his mates and his omega would be proud of. 

Steve wanted to get to know her. He wanted to know what made her laugh. What she dreamed about. He wanted know about her life. He wanted to know what nightmares plagued her and he wanted to be the one to make them go away. To sooth her and love her and protect her. 

He knew she wanted it too. It didn’t matter that she wasn’t from this world. They would help her. Help each other. Being soulmates wasn’t just something you could turn off. They were pre destined to love each other. And that made his heart a little lighter. It would be okay. She was worth the wait and he would fight for her. For all his mates. 

“Exactly.” Bucky agreed. 

“Boss, there is someone in the lobby requesting to see you.” JARVIS announced. 

“Take a message J. We’re in the middle of a pack meeting.” 

“I believe this is important. He says that he knows the Princess.” Tony had reprogrammed JARVIS to call Aria Princess before they leaned what her name was. 

The pack stilled for a moment. 

“Who is he?” Steve asked. 

“He did not state his name, but wanted to see you with regards to what happened earlier today.” 

Steve looked to the pack, who nodded. “Send him up.” 

The avengers stood and gathered around the elevator. Moments later and alpha stepped out, a look of rage on his face. It was a look of an alpha protecting his omega. 

“Can we help you?” Natasha asked, arms crossed. Her face was neutral but commanding. Most were scared of the black widow, irrelevant of their designations. She half expected him to back down based on her glare, but it clearly took guts to come into the Avengers Tower, commanding a presence and talking about their omega. If she didn’t want to torture him for information, she might have been impressed. 

“Look, I don’t care who you are. I don’t care that you’re the Avengers. I care that I have a crying omega who was accosted by two of her mates in the alley way today.” 

“You know Aria?”

“Where is she?”

“Is she okay?”

“Why was she crying?”

“Why didn’t you bring her with you?”

Wade was bombarded with questions coming from the avengers, apart from Bucky, who was looking at Wade a little too closely for his liking.

“She’s safe and she’s okay -”

“Where is she?”

“ - All you need to know is that she’s overwhelmed and confused. She wants to be with you but doesn’t know how to handle everything that comes with mates and a pack. So if you want her to come back, you’re going to have to be patient and get your shit together and not trap her in an alley. She may be your mate but she is part of my pack and I won’t let anyone hurt her. Give her time and she’ll come to you on her own. That’s all I have to say. JARVIS, take me down.” 

The moment the elevator closed, the Avengers sprung into action. 

“JARVIS, I want facial recognition on him. Get me everything you have. Tony, Bruce, find out everything you can about him,” Steve commanded. Turning to the others, “let’s go. We’re going to follow home. He knows where she is.” She could be home and in his arms by the evening. 

“Wait, didn’t you hear what he said? She wants to come home, she just needs time. Maybe we should give it to her.” Clint suggested. 

“And do what? Wait? Why do we we trust this guy? He could be hurting her for all we know.” Bucky responded. 

“If he was, do you really think he would come here and talk to us like he did?” Bruce reasoned. 

“Maybe? He could be hiding in plain sight.” Natasha thought. 

“Yes, but you said she was unharmed.” 

“From what we saw. She ran pretty quickly as soon as she saw us.” Clint stated. 

“Look, we’re wasting time. Let’s go. That’s an order.” Steve comanded. 

“Captain, he has left the building and I cannot locate him.”

“How the hell is everyone able to hide so well? First Rumlow, then Aria and now this guy? Seriously? Are we losing out touch?“ Tony threw his hands in the air in exasperation. 

Steve sighed. “We keep looking. As you said. We’re the avengers. But she’ll come home. I know she will.” Steve believed it with every fibre of his being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read/commented so far! 
> 
> I’ve just finished the next chapter which will feature the long awaited reunion! It just needs some editing before I can post. I’d love to hear how everyone thinks they will reunite!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments! They make me so happy I absolutely love reading them!

Aria stepped out the back entrance of the kitchen into the alley at the back of the restaurant. The lunch rush had just finished and Aria needed some air before they started to prep for dinner. She took a deep breath, relishing the feel of the cool air on her skin. She was thoroughly excited for her next shift as Wade was finally going to teach her how to make his speciality homemade pizza. It was rumoured to be inspired by one of ‘Josh’s gone wrong dishes’, although Wade forcefully denied it. Aria was practically buzzing with excitement and was about to head back inside when she heard a loud crash followed by a deafening scream. 

Aria ran out into the street, focusing solely on helping the woman so clearly terrified. Realistically she knew there probably wasn’t much she could do, but every instinct in her was telling her to help. Aria immediately saw the accident that had caused the crash. A truck had swerved and hit into two cars and then a fire hydrant on the pavement. 

She was about to make her way to one of the cars that was hit, when she was overcome by near silence spreading through the streets. All passers by stopping in their track at the sudden darkness that overtook the city. Aria sucked in a breath and turned to look behind her. She wasn’t sure what to expect. But it definitely wasn’t this.

The first thing that crossed her mind was the film war of the worlds. She mentally scoffed at the thought. That was a film and this was reality. Although a few months ago she wouldn’t have believed this world to be a reality either. Anyway. Focus on the creepy flying things, she mentally scolded herself. Unlike like the film, this didn’t look like a swarm of aliens. More like flying aliens combined with a robot crossed with a feral bunny. Within a moment, everything became a blur. There was screaming and crying and sounds of crashes surrounding her as people ran to try to get to safety before the army flying overhead descended. 

Aria turned her head to the sound of a crying baby and ran to a women screaming in panic, trying to get her child out of one the cars the truck had run into. Within minutes, the two women managed to break into the car and safely extracted the child. The woman quickly thanked Aria and ran to get her son to safety. The city had quickly turned into what she thought looked like a war zone. The city was growing dark with smoke from small fires that were littered in the streets. There was screaming and people running in every direction trying to escape the giant army robot things attacking buildings and cars. 

Aria knew the Avengers would be here soon, if they weren’t already and turned to run before they could spot her. Just before she could, she felt goosebumps littering her arms and the hair on the back of her neck standing up, alerting her to a presence behind her. Aria took a deep breath and turned hesitantly only to be greeted by sight of an alien/robot/bunny thing standing in front of her. More of an overgrown gremlin she thought. Tony would be proud of her ability to think about a movie reference as she was faced with an otherworldly robot. She didn’t have time to think of anything else before the gremlin flung its arm, throwing her straight back into one of the cars. Dazed by the sudden impact, Aria groaned and rolled over to try and find a weapon before the gremlin could descend on her. They were fast and she knew in her condition she couldn’t outrun them. 

“Well, this probably isn’t good.” She muttered under her breath. She had survived her psycho brother, his insane friends and a whole lot of other things. There was no way she was going down by a crazed gremlin. 

Aria sucked in her breath and braced herself for the pain of a blow that never came. It was the sound of metal on metal that caused Aria to finally look up. Standing in front of her was none other than Captain America. 

-

Steve was pissed. He was angry, tired and scared. Not a great combination. It had been another two weeks since he had seen his omega. The pack had argued relentlessly about what the alpha said. Some of the pack wanted to wait for her to come home on her own. What if that never happened? He knew she felt the soul bond as much as they did. The need to be together. She was their omega after all. Every muscle in his body ached to hold her. Ached to run to her and bring her back to the tower and never let her go. He would have as well if he knew where she was staying. Tony has JARVIS tracking the alpha down but then man knew how to cover his tracks and they hadn’t managed to find his location. Until now. JARVIS had finally tracked his apartment and the pack was geared up to bust through his door when the Avengers alarm went. 

And so now here he was, sending his pack, his mates out into the field. Logically, Captain America knew the Avengers were some of the most capable fighters in the world. As a team leader, he had the utmost confidence in his team’s ability. He wouldn’t let them out in the field if he didn’t. Steve Rogers on the other hand, was terrified of his pack in danger. As head alpha, it was his job to protect his mates. Something he felt he failed to do continuously. He let Bucky fall. He let Clint fall under Loki’s control. He lost his omega, twice, and now here he was, literally sending the rest of his mates out into the field where he couldn’t protect them. He hated it and it terrified him. Everytime. 

No. He couldn’t think like that. He trusted his pack and he had to trust that they would also come home to each other. So would his omega. They had been fighting for nearly ten minutes when he smelt her. It was a smell that would be ingrained in his mind forever. It was his home. But now that beautiful scent he had spent months dreaming about was laced with fear. As he ran towards her, he could feel his heart beat so fast he thought if it beat any faster it would jump out of his chest. 

“She’s here” he breathed into his ear pierce. He heard his mates suck in their breath and knew they were torn between finding her and keeping on fighting. 

Rage course through every fibre of his being when he saw her, hurt and bleeding on the floor, an alien towering above her. 

“Tony I need you! She’s hurt. How quickly can you get here and get her to the tower?” Steve yelled into the comms as he ran toward her. 

“I’m on my way cap. One minute out.”

Steve swerved in front of her and incapacitated the alien with one hit of his shield. There were a lot of them, but at least they were easy to kill. 

Steve bent down and scooped her into his arms, hands roaming every inch of her, memorising her whilst simultaneously checking for injuries. Luckily they seemed minimal. Her scent calmed and he buried his nose into her neck. It wasn’t until he kissed her forehead that he realised he was crying. She was here. She was in his arms. He could breath again. Everything would be okay. 

-

It happened in a blur. One minute she was bracing herself for a fight with an alien (which she was surprisingly calm about) and the next she was in Captain America’s arms. 

“Steve?” Aria sucked in her breath. There was no way this was real. 

“Yeah doll, it’s me.” He chuckled, his voice laced with relief and a sense of urgency. “Are you okay, how badly are you hurt?”

“No I’m okay.” Aria shaked her head. “Thanks for saving me but I should probably...”

“You’re not okay doll.” Steve cut her off and held her closer as she started to squirm. “You’re bleeding. Tone, how far?” Aria looked at him confused. 

“Tony is going to take you back to the tower. You’re okay now omega. You’re safe.” Steve said, probably reassuring himself more than anything. 

“Wait, what?” 

“Aria,” came a voice behind her. Before she could fully turn she was already being swept into a set of metal arms and was flying up into the air with Tony just after Steve kissed her on the head and ran to rejoin the fight. 

“Tony, what is going on?” 

“Do you have any idea how long we’ve spent looking for you? Where have you been?” 

“Oh, you know, just hanging around.” She joked, hesitantly looking down and regretting it immediately. "Get it, cause I’m hanging right now."

Tony rolled his eyes, "alright George, we are pretty high above the jungle so it's probably best not to look down.”

“That’s probably a good idea.” Aria gulped, focusing on Tony’s shoulder and definitely not on the ground. Or his eyes. Or smirk. 

“Seriously though, the next time you think about going MIA, remember your mates are pretty old and I don’t think their hearts can take it. Obviously age has made me infinitely more handsome though.” Tony smirked and winked at Aria as he set her down on the balcony of the tower. “Are you going to be okay? You’re looking a little green and I sleep with the Hulk so that’s saying something.”

“I’ll be fine. Thank you for saving me. I should probably get going though.” Wade is going to be so freaked out by now. 

“Aw it’s so cute that you think you have a choice princess. The floor is on lockdown, so you’re pretty much stuck here until we get back. I should probably go and help our other mates now. Iron man saves the day!” Tony kissed her on the cheek, laughed and flew away before she even had a chance to speak. 

Aria stood there for a moment, not entirely sure how she just became a hostage to the Avengers. Well at least now she can officially accuse them of kidnapping. 

Aria sighed and mentally shaked herself. “Erm, I’m not entire sure if this will work, but JARVIS?” Aria said, looking at the ceiling, not entirely sure where to direct her voice. 

“Yes miss?” 

“I need to make a call, where can I find a phone?”

“I can place a call to anyone you need.”

“Oh erm. Can you call Wade’s? It’s a restaurant near Hell’s Kitchen?”

“Of course miss.”

“Thank you.”

A few rings later and Wade’s voice came booming through the speakers. “Yes?”

“Wade?”

“Jeez Aria, where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how freaked out we’ve been?” Wade’s voice alternated between fury and relief. 

“Well, funny story actually. You will never guess what happened…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read the story so far and to anyone who has commented/left kudos! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter before the official pack reunion in the next!

Aria stood awkwardly in the middle of the common room. She was feeling tired, dirty and grimy. There was definitely blood stuck to her clothes and in her hair from where her shoulder hit the ground. Aria took a deep breath and looked around the room. 

She was pissed when Tony dropped her on the balcony. How dare they basically kidnap her? For one short moment, she was terrified of what they were capable off. They could essentially break her if they wanted to. Did they want to? She had spent nearly an hour on the phone talking to Wade and the boys. Aria finally told them who her mates were, which shocked Josh and Will. She wished she could have seen their reactions. At first Wade was pissed too, and pretty much threatened to break down the tower if that’s what she wanted. After Will and Josh managed to calm both Wade and Aria, and thwart at any attempt at a break in/break out, they had a pretty good talk. They thought that it would be best for Aria to stay and see how she felt in her mates’ prescence. They could always break in later. 

Once they reluctantly hung up, Aria reflected over the last few months. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she woke up here. How did she feel being back here? With her mates? Part of her was ecstatic. Being in Steve and Tony’s arm felt like coming home. Like it was where she belonged. She internally groaned. Aria had spent pretty much her whole life on the run, on her own. Independent. She technically hadn’t known the Avengers for more than a few hours. Was this how the soulmate thing felt? The other part of her was terrified. Terrified to let go. Terrified to give someone control over her. But also terrified of being rejected by them. 

Aria startled as JARVIS’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “Princess, your injuries were assessed when Boss picked you up and although the wound was not deep and will not need stitches, your shoulder should be cleaned as soon as possible. Please follow the lights on the ground to the pack floor where you can shower. You will find the bathroom is fully stocked and the first aid kid is under the counter.” 

“Thanks JARVIS. And Princess? Really?”

“Boss set everyone up with nicknames. Yours was created when you first met the pack.” 

Aria chuckled. “Of course he did."

It was the most luxurious bathroom she had ever seen. Aria thought the shower itself was bigger than her entire apartment back home. After taking her time to clean the blood from every inch of her, she stood underneath the warm steady stream of water for a few minutes, enjoying the small comfort it brought her. Aria climbed out of the shower, wrapping herself in a warm fluffy towel. She borrowed someone’s clothes, a loose T Shirt and baggy sweats, probably Steve’s judging by the scent, and proceeded to quickly and expertly patch up her shoulder wound, with help from JARVIS. Not that she needed his help, but she wasn’t really sure how to explain how she knew to cover up injuries. Ten minutes later, JARVIS reported to Aria that the fighting had ended and the team won and only experienced minor scrapes and bruises. Aria felt a sudden wave of relief flow though her and felt as though she could breath again. She hadn’t realised she had been so tense until JARVIS alerted her. 

Feeling like she needed to be useful, Aria settled on the one thing she knew would help calm her. 

”JARVIS, can you guide me back to the kitchen please? Also, what do the pack generally like to eat once they come back from a mission?” Aria still felt like an idiot talking to the ceiling.

“Of course princess. Please follow the lights and they will guide you back. As for food, they usually have a standing order from a local restaurant, but I am sure they would be very pleased to eat anything you make. Boss and Legolas particularly love Pizza.”

“Pizza it is.” Aria had learnt a few recipes since working at Wade’s but was disappointed she missed his exclusive lesson today. She would just have to get him to show her another time. 

“JARVIS, is there any way for me to play some music?” Aria had made her way to the kitchen and began to collect ingredients (with help from a certain AI) for the pizza. 

“I can play any music you would like to listen to.”

“Erm, how about some the best of songs from the 90s?” Music blared from the speakers as Aria began to cook, singing and dancing to the songs that played. 

-

Fours hours after dropping Aria off, Tony and the pack were finally on their way back to the tower. They were exhausted and hungry but at least they were clean. The aliens seemed to emit a green goo when killed, and they all managed to get splattered more than a few times. They had to be quarantined on the Quinjet and sterelised before they could return, much to their annoyance. They had also had to deal with the clean up of the city and make sure no one else had been affected. Luckily there had been minimal injuries. 

Once they were on the Quinjet, they finally started the short journey back to the tower. 

“JARVIS, update please?” Steve asked for quite possibly the hundredth time in the last three hours. 

“Status has not changed Captain. Princess is still in the tower awaiting your return.” 

“I still can’t believe she’s back. We finally found her.” Bruce quietly mused. 

“We didn’t exactly find her.” Tony stated.

“I know we all want to imagine everything is going to perfect now and she’s going to as happy to see us as we are her, but what happens if she tries to leave again?” Clint asked.

“She won’t.” Steve stated as though it was a matter of fact. 

“How do you know? Clint is right. She couldn’t get away fast enough last time.” Everytime Natasha thought of the fear on her omega’s face the last time she saw her, it was like a knife to the gut. An alpha was supposed to protect their omega, not scare them away. It was something she had always feared would happen and when it did, it was a nightmare come true. Natasha knew that Bruce and Bucky felt the same way, both petrified that they had something inside them that could hurt Aria.

“She won’t. She's our mate.” 

“I agree with Steve. She’s finally home. We're her mates and we can make her happy. I know we have a lot to talk about when get back, but she’ll want to stay”. Tony said. 

“But what if she doesn’t?” Bruce questioned. “I agree, she is our mate and she needs us just as much as we need her, but remember, she didn’t grow up in this world. She doesn’t understand pack dynamics.”

“That’s what we’re here for. We weren’t prepared before. We are now. I am her Alpha and she is our mate. She’s home now and that’s all that matters.” Steve said. 

“Steve is right. She’s our omega. She’s where she belongs.” Bucky all but growled. 

Clint sighed. As much as he wanted to believe what they were saying, he wasn’t sure it would be true. “Look, we’re tired and we’re hungry. We won’t solve anything now. I think we should wait to talk to her before we make any decisions.”

“I agree. J, you heard the man. Place our standing order so it’s ready when we get back.”

“I could place your order Boss, but that would be a waste of food.” 

“J, you’ve seen Cap and Buck eat, especially after a mission. There can never be enough food.”

“Princess has made homemade pizza and I believe she would be very upset if you order extra food.” With that announcement, the scent in the Quinjet shifted immediately. The alphas radiating warmth and happiness, laced with a possessive need to be near their omega. 

“Well, looks like she wants to stay just as much as we want her too.” Tony smirked. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m having a sudden craving for pizza.” 

“Boss, there is something else you should know.”

“Please let it be garlic bread.” Clint practically moaned at the thought. 

“I believe Princess has prepared garlic bread as well as other accompaniments but unfortunately this is not what I was referring to. I have reason to believe that Princess is on omega suppressants.” 

Shouts of protest and anger filled the jet and Bucky’s literal growl snapped Steve out of his stunned silence. “You’re wrong JARVIS. I scented her when I found her. I wouldn’t have been able to if she was on suppressants.”

“When I scanned princess, there were high levels of adrenaline in her system, which I believe helped to burn through the suppressants faster. This combined with your enhanced senses may be why you could scent her. The suppressants are still in her system and I have estimated that it will take her approximately 6 days and 14 hours to have it completely wiped from her system.”

Steve looked at Nat and Bucky who standing, arms crossed, jaws locked and pure anger on their faces. The whirring of Bucky’s metal arm combined with his uniform and the flexing of his muscles made Bucky look more like the Winter Soldier. Even though suppressants were now legal, the pack felt that omegas who were nurtured and loved by their pack would never have the need for suppressants. It was something the avengers had publicly announced.

“I’m going to take a belt to her butt every night for a week,” Steve said as he began to vibrate with anger. 

“We can’t.” Bruce spoke, the rest of the pack turning to him. 

“Really? You of all people should now the dangers of suppressants.” Tony snapped. Angry that he had not noticed it himself when he flew her to the tower. Suppressants would slowly change the biology of an omega to turn them into a beta. The problem is that an omega’s biology was so different from a beta’s, that an omega would not be able to handle the changes long term, which is why they had such a fatal rate. 

“Of course I do Tony and trust me, I want to punish her as much as you all do. But we haven’t gone over the pack rules, omega rules or punishments. We aren’t mated and so technically we have no right to punish her.”

“I’m her head alpha, which means I have every right. The mark on my arm gives me that right.” Steve snarled. 

“You mean the mark she can’t see?” Bruce said gently, knowing that the anger wasn’t directed to him, or really even the omega. The situation was emotionally charged and could have negative repercussions if not handled carefully. “Remember, she isn’t from this world. She doesn’t know or understand the dangers of suppressants or even how to be an omega. Who knows what happened over the last few months? We have to be patient with her.”

Natasha’s stance mildly calmed. “You’re right. We’ll talk to her about it, but she’s done with suppressants. I still wish we could punish her though.”

“You and me both. Fine, we’ll talk to her, but we should probably stop by the gym first. I need a release.” Bucky sighed, wiping his face with his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to anyone who has read/commented so far! I cannot tell you how unbelievably happy they make me! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Aria was nervous. She had been pacing back and forth for the last ten minutes. The table was set and she hoped that the twelve pizzas she had made would be enough for everyone. She really hoped they liked it. She kept thinking back to Wade, Will and Josh. Especially her conversations with Will and Josh about reuniting with her pack. They kept talking about the soul bond and how it was nearly impossible to reject it. She could feel it but wasn’t sure she believed it. Does that mean that they have to love her because of a mark on her arm? A mark that she can’t even see. Would she want that? She briefly debated about running again but knew she would have to face them sooner or later. 

Five more minutes of pacing and the pack had finally arrived. They stepped off the elevator and were greeted by the warm smells of beautiful home cooked food. It made their hearts swell with happiness that they now had this to come home to. The pack stepped of the elevator and saw the beautifully decorated table, filled with food. What they couldn’t see was their mate. Steve led the pack to the common room where they saw her. He sucked in his breath at the sight of her. She was pacing the room in his clothes and thought she had never looked so beautiful. It made his alpha purr with possiveness that she was engulfed in his scent. He felt his legs walking him to her and he swept her in his arms, scenting her, reassuring himself she really was here. It was a matter of seconds before he felt Bucky’s arms wrap around Aria as well, and before he knew it, the pack was standing in the common room, all holding each other, none wanting to let go. 

Aria took in a deep breath, inhaling the scents surrounding her. It was an overwhelming feeling of warmth and love. Okay. Maybe it was a good thing she didn’t run. It was one of those moments that felt so perfect, she wasn’t sure if it was real. And if it was real, then it had to be too good to be true. The moment made her feel so safe that it made her feel sad to think she may never feel this again. Aria buried her head further into Steve’s chest and held onto whoever’s arms were surrounding her. What felt like a minute later, but in reality must have been a lot longer, arms slowly detangled themselves from around her and even though they were physically apart, she was still surrounded by a warmth she could never have imagined. 

Steve kept his arm around Aria’s shoulder as the rest of the pack stood around the room. Aria shifted uncomfortably being the focus of their attention. 

Sensing her discomfort, Clint shouted and exuberant “let’s eat,” which earnt chuckles and eye rolls from the pack and a grateful smile to Aria, to which Clint winked back. 

The pack made their way to the table and Steve and Bucky took their usual seats at the heads of the table. Tony, Clint and Bruce sat on one side of the table with Aria and Natasha on the opposite side, Aria on Steve’s right and Natasha’s left, sandwiching her between the alphas. 

“This smells incredible. Thank you for cooking for us, but you know you didn’t have to.” Bruce said as everyone started to hand around plates of food, serving themselves and each other in the process. 

“Oh it’s no problem. I actually really love cooking and I was going to be making pizza at the restaurant anyway, so this definitely gave me time to practice.”

“Restaurant? What restaurant doll?” Bucky questioned. 

“Wade’s Italian. I got a job working there.”

“What?!” 

“You got a job?”

“You have to be kidding me?”

“No way.”

Shouts of protest filled the room, while Steve and Natasha remained silent. They mimicked each other’s stances, arms crossed and jaws locked so tight that Aria was concerned they might actually crack. She almost found it comical. 

“Erm. Yeah?”

“Doll.” Steve sighed and rubbed his face. “I know this world is unfamiliar to you but it’s illegal for an omega to work.”

“No, it’s illegal for omegas to work without the permission of their alpha and technically it’s not an official job. Wade would never officially break the law. Maybe straddle the line. A lot. But never cross it.”

“Who is Wade?” Bucky asked, through gritted teeth, despite knowing about the man. After the mysterious Alpha had appeared at the tower, the pack had relentlessly searched him. They found that Wade Wilson was a special forces operative working as a mercenary. Wade had retired due to undisclosed reasons. To Bucky, all that mattered was that Wilson couldn’t be trusted. There was something about the man. It wasn’t just that Wilson helped to hide his omega. There was something familiar about him that told Bucky he was hiding something. That meant he couldn’t be trusted. 

“He’s an alpha. I’ve been living with him and his two mates, Will and Josh for the last few months. Josh is a beta and Will is an omega.” Aria replied, a smile gracing her lips. 

“You’ve been living them? Why? How did that happen?” Tony asked. 

Aria rolled her eyes. “I’m allowed to have friends Tony.”

Steve growled. “We don’t roll our eyes or disrespect each other...”

“How is rolling eyes disrespectful? I bet Tony and Clint do that on a daily basis.”

“Or interrupt each other. You’re allowed to have friends, but you clearly met them after you left here. How do you know you could trust them?” What he really wanted to say was, why would you trust strangers more than your own mates. It hurt him a lot more then he thought he would to hear her say the words out loud. 

“I know I can trust them.”

“Are they the ones that gave you the suppressants?” Clint leaned forward. 

“What? How did...” 

“JARVIS.”

“JARVIS, you little rat.” Aria mumbled. 

“My apologies princess. I am coded to look after the well-being of anyone who enters Stark Towers, especially the pack. Being on superessants long term can have fatal consequences, as a result, I had to inform Boss of the situation.” 

“Supressants aren’t illegal.” Aria whispered. 

“But they are dangerous. Did your new friends tell you that? What were they even doing with suppressants in the first place?” Tony was becoming more agitated by the minute. If he had been able to find her sooner, she never would have been in the position where she had to take suppressants in the first place. 

“Yes they did tell me. The only reason they had suppressants was because Wade had to go away during one of Will’s heats and didn’t want him to suffer through it. Will told me about the suppressants after they saved me. He told me about the consequences and trust me, Wade was as mad as you guys are when he found out. But think about it from my perspective. I’m in a whole new world, where suddenly my body needs these things that I don’t understand and I suddenly have no control over my life. I needed them. I needed a sense of normalcy. I didn’t want to be a slave to my biology.” 

“I understand Kotehok.” Natasha asserted, earning glares from the rest of her mates, apart from Aria and Bruce. “Trust me. I hate it as much as you all do and have half a mind to put her over my knee everyday for a week, but I understand the feeling of your choice being taken away. I think we’ve all been in that situation before.” 

“I understand too love.” Bruce verbalised. 

“Fine. It won’t be an issue anymore anyway. We can just forget it happened and move on,” Steve said, through gritted teeth. 

“What do you mean?” Aria questioned, her eyebrows scrunching in confusion. 

“You’re moving in the tower tonight, so you’ll have all of us to help you now. You won’t need the suppressants any longer and they should be out of your system within the end of the week.” 

“I can have her stuff moved in within the hour.” Tony affirmed. 

“I would like to examine you tonight. Make sure the suppressants haven’t caused any other issues.” 

“That’s a good idea.” Steve agreed. 

“Woah woah woah. What makes you think I’m living in here? Or giving up the suppressants for that matter? We’ve literally known each other for a few hours. You can’t expect me to just move in here because you say so.”

“Before the war, when an alpha met their omega, they would mate staright away.”

“It was the war. People did all kinds of things back then.” 

“Why would you trust strangers over us?” Bucky questioned, the gears in his metal arm turning. 

Aria’s head whipped around so fast she thought she might get whiplash. “Trust? What makes you think I don’t trust you?”

“Do you trust us?” Natasha asked gently, bracing herself for the answer. “You can be honest sweetie. We won’t ever get mad at you for how you feel.”

“I trust you. I didn’t run away because I don’t trust you.” 

The pack breathed a collective sigh of relief. 

Steve gave Aria a small smile. “Thank you doll. That’s really good to know.” 

“If that’s not the reason you ran away, then what was it? Because we spent a hell of a long time trying to find you doll.” Bucky demanded. 

“And how did you manage to stay hidden? I used every method I know to try and find you and none of it worked.” 

“I really am sorry.” Aria pleaded. “I wanted to come. Honestly, I didn’t think you guys would care that much.”

“Not care?” Steve asked, concerned. How could she think they didn’t care? He had thought about her every day for nearly one hundred years. Of course he cared. Steve turned to fully face Aria, taking her hands in his. He marvelled at how small they were. How they fit in his hands so perfectly. He never wanted to let go. Steve looked at Aria directly in the eyes and held her gaze. “Doll, I need you to listen to me. We care. We care so much doll. You have no idea how much you mean to us.” Steve wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her how they need her. How she completes the pack. How they wanted to get to know everything about her. What makes her laugh, what makes her cry. They wanted to protect her from all the horrors of the world. They wanted to keep her safe and love her for the rest of their lives. But he couldn’t. He knew she wasn’t ready and he couldn’t push her away again. He couldn’t lose her again. “We know this is a lot to take in. I can’t imagine how overwhelming this must be for you. But please, give us a chance doll.”

Aria but her lip and closed her eyes. “I run away. It’s what I do. It’s what I’ve always done. I’ve never had a real home or a real family. I don’t know how to be looked after as amazing as it sounds. I don’t know how to be an omega.” Aria whispered, a tear falling down her face.

Natasha gently stroked her back with Steve continuing to rub circles on the back of her hand with his thumbs. 

“It’s okay to be scared doll. We all have our pasts and we all had a lot of issues coming into this pack.” 

Bucky snorted. “I think that’s the understatement of the year Punk.”

“Shut up jerk. I’m trying to say something here.” Steve winked at Aria who smiled back. 

“You never did know how to talk to the dames did ya Stevie.” 

“Well it’s a good thing I’m not talking to just any old dame isn’t it jerk. I’m talking to our omega and you better quit it unless you want me to take my hand to your butt.” Steve smirked. 

“Buck always did like it rough.” Clint wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and winked at Aria, who turned a very deep shade of red. 

“That is a beautiful shade of red princess, I think we can have fun with that.” Tony said smugly. 

“Alright that’s enough.” Steve lightly scolded. 

“How about a trial run?” Clint suggested. 

“A trial run?”

“Yeah, move in here for a month, as our omega and see how you like it.” 

Steve sighed. This really wasn’t how he expected his first few moths with his omega. “As much as I hate to admit it, it’s not a bad idea. We don’t expect you to know everything doll. That’s what we’re here for. We’ll help you and you can help us too.” He didn’t like the idea that they needed a ‘trial run’. They were soulmates. That was all they needed to know. But Steve was trying to be better for her and thought back to what was said on the Quinjet. By the end of the month they would be mates anyway so they could call it whatever they wanted. Aria was here to stay. 

“How can I help you?” Aria asked, confused. 

“We’ve never had an omega. Your needs are going to be very different from all ours. We’re all going to make mistakes, but we can all help each other. It’s what being a pack is all about.” 

Aria contemplated the idea. She couldn’t believe that these people were willing to fight for her. She was scared. Terrified of letting her guard down. She wasn’t sure if she could handle being rejected by them. But seeing Wade, Will and Josh over these last few months made her wish she could one day have that of her own. Maybe she could? Was that the soul bond? She didn’t really know why she was even contemplating this. Ever since she arrived at the tower she felt fuzzy. Was this her inner omega? Was she okay with this? Could it be possible? Could she stay? Maybe her past would finally stay in the past and this could be her future. It was only a month right? How bad could things possibly get in a month? 

“Do we all have to sleep in the same bed?” Aria asked hesitantly. 

“We all sleep together in the pack room, but you don’t have to sleep with us if you’re not ready. We can wait as long as you need us to sweetie.” Natasha smiled. 

“Everyone has their own apartments separate from the pack floor. They’re mostly for recreational reasons and extra storage or for a bit of alone time if we ever need it, but you can sleep in yours. I have one already set up for you.” 

“You do?” Aria’s eyes lit up in surprise. 

“Of course. It’s been yours ever since I renovated the tower years ago.” 

“Tony I don’t know what to say...”

“Say you’ll move in.” 

“Okay.” Aria breathed. “One month. I’m in.” I’m really going to miss Wade, Will and Josh though, she thought silently. 

Clint and Tony let out a shout of joy as Steve leaned in to kiss Aria on the cheek, followed by Natasha. Bucky and Bruce both have Aria blinding smiles. 

“Well, now that that’s settled. Our beautiful omega made us this wonderful meal so let’s eat.” 

The pack tucked in and began to enjoy their first meal together when Bucky suddenly had a thought. “Doll, what did you mean when you said Wade saved you?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have had a fabulous week! 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has read/commented on the story so far! I can’t begin to express how much it means to me to be able to share this story with you all! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. I was really excited about this one but found it unexpectedly hard to write so I’m not overly happy with it! Hopefully it turned out okay. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading!

Aria sat at the empty table watching the chaos unfold followinng her revelation. Bruce, followed by Natasha, had left the room in order to avoid a code green. Tony began barking orders at JARVIS in an attempt to find the attacker and his assailants. Clint had disappeared in the vents and arrived moments later with his bow and arrow. Steve had begun to create tactical plans as if he was preparing for a mission, while Bucky remained motionless apart from the minor movements he made to sharpen his knife. Where he got the knife from Aria had no idea. 

Aria wasn’t exactly sure what to expect from them in return for her explanation. What she wasn’t prepared for was the silence that met the room and the cold and deadly stare in their eyes. Their demeanor fiercely protective, set out to avenge anything that threatened to harm their omega. 

Hoping that once Steve was calm, everyone would relax in turn. Making her way to the head alpha, Aria gently placed her hand on his shoulder and told him that the attacker and his assailants had been dealt with and were all in prison. It turned out that they all had warrants out on their arrests following similar charges.

It took twenty minutes for the pack to settle down. Once they returned to the table the tension had desolved almost immediately and they managed to have a fairly enjoyable meal. 

“I think that’s the best pizza I’ve ever had.” Clint stretched his arms over his head, reminding Aria of a cat. “But I think if I eat anymore I’ll have to be carried to bed. Any takers?” Clint eyed the super soldiers and wagged his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Well it’s a good think you’re not eating more then.” Tony snorted. “Means I get to be carried instead.” 

“No one is going to bed yet. We need to go over pack rules and omega rules.” Steve’s announcement was met with groans and various protests from around the table. 

“I know it’s been a long day and we’re all tired, but I’d like us all to have a fresh start tomorrow and for everyone to know where they stand in the pack.” Steve explained. 

Within a few minutes, the pack settled down in the common room. Aria was sandwiched between Tony and Bucky on one couch, while Natasha, Clint and Bruce were on the other and Steve stood at the front in front of his pack. He took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. Waking up from the ice, Steve had thought he was alone in the world. That he had lost his mates forever. Finding them after the battle of New York had been a miracle. Finding Bucky had been more than words could describe. It filled him with such hope that he would also find his omega. Over the years, they had spent hours going over every detail of how the pack would be structured once they found their omega. Even when the others were worried they would never find her, he had told them to trust the universe. That they would find her when she was ready. What he never told them was that he was scared too. Scared she was lost to them forever. Having her here, having his pack whole, was everything to him. He felt like the luckiest alpha in the world. And he was going to make his pack proud to call him their alpha. 

“Okay doll, we’ve already established pack rules and individual rules between us, so we’re going to go over them with you and then go over your omega rules. This is a discussion and these rules are about keeping everyone safe and making sure everyone feels loved and cared for. Pack rules apply to all of us and so if you don’t agree with something, you can tell us and we can talk about it. You need to make sure you fully understand all of the rules, because after this meeting, you will be punished for breaking them. JARVIS is recording this and can remind you of any rules at any point if you need it. Do you understand omega?” Steve asked, gently. 

“Erm yeah I understand. I just have a few questions. Am I allowed to have questions?” Aria asked, turning between the pack. 

“You’re allowed to ask questions.” Bucky smiled, gently taking Aria’s hand and rubbing soothing circles on her arm. He had noticed how she subconsciously relaxed under Steve’s touch earlier and beamed with pride and happiness as he felt some tension leave her body. He couldn’t wait for the damn suppressants to finally leave her system so that he could scent the subtle changes in her mood. 

“Okay. So what sort of punishments are there? Is there like a warning system? Who does the punishing? What happens if you want to change a rule? What if I don’t agree with them? Why do I need separate rules?” The words rushed out of her mouth before she even had a chance to think. 

“Woah, hey, you wanna take a breath in between questions there?” Tony asked, gently taking Aria’s other hand in his. 

“Right. Breathing good.” Aria mumbled. 

“Let’s start with the pack hierarchy and go from there.” Steve commanded, hoping the authority would help to calm down his omega. “I am head alpha. Ultimately I have final say in what happens in the pack. If an alpha or a beta breaks a rule, it would be another alpha who would enforce any necessary punishments. If there are no alphas present at the time, another beta can take over. If you broke a rule, as an omega, you could be disciplined by anyone in the pack. It would depend on what rule you broke and who was with you at the time. As head alpha, I can take over any punishment necessary. The next in command is Bucky, followed closely by Natasha. Tony is next in command, followed by Clint and then Bruce. As an omega you would be at the bottom of the hierarchy.” 

“Why? Because I’m an omega?” 

“Yes,” Steve replied immediately. “The hierarchy in a pack is not the same as equality. We are all equal in this pack and everyone’s voice is equally appreciated. No one will ever be more important than someone else. The hierarchy is more to do with order of discipline and structure. Think of it as an order of dominance. I’m the most dominant in the group, which is why I’m head alpha. As an omega, you would traditionally be the most submissive in the group which is why you would be at the bottom.” 

“I’m not sure how I feel about that, but I guess it makes sense.” 

“Malyshka, I know this must seem strange not growing up in this environment, but hopefully over the next month it will seem more familiar.” Natasha intervened, trying to soothe the omega. 

“Okay, so your other questions were to do with punishments. Punishments can vary depending on which rule was broken and how frequently. Punishments are typically a spanking, corner time or a lecture. There generally isn’t a warning system since everyone knows pack rules and not to break them.” 

Aria chewed her lip, unsure if she should ask what she was thinking. It was something that had worried her since the first time she saw Wade punish Will. She knew that Will and Josh trusted Wade with their life and that Wade would never hurt his mates, but she wasn’t sure if this would be the same for all packs. She braced herself, because if the outcome of this conversation wasn’t what she expected it to be, she would run. One month rule or not. Aria took a deep breath and hesitantly phrased her question in the best way she could. “So that’s all for punishments? You would never hit me or intentionally hurt me?”

Shock spread through the pack. “Or course not doll. Why would you ever think that? Punishments are form of absolution. They help ease any guilt or negative emotions any of us feel when we break a rule. It’s a clean slate. They’re a form of discipline not torture. You may find it a bit painful to sit for a day or two after an extreme punishment, but we don’t bruise or cut skin when we punish. And the person enforcing any punishment will always be in control of their emotions. If you are being punished, we will always talk to you about why you’re being punished and what the punishment is before anything happens. And if the punishment is ever too much, you can always safe word out.” Steve explained. 

“Safe word?” 

“With anything we do, if anything ever becomes too much, all you have to do is say the safe word and everything stops. No questions asked. Once everyone is feeling calm and safe we can talk about what made you feel overwhelmed and how we can avoid it in the future.” Bucky promised. 

“What are the safewords?” Aria enquired

“We go with the colour system. Red, Amber, Green.” 

“Seriously? You couldn’t have come up with something a little more creative. Like pineapple for stop?” 

Clint laughed. “Pineapple?”

“It’s more fun then red!” 

“Alright I’ll give you that.” 

“Is this about your scars?” Tony suddenly questioned, catching Aria of guard. 

Aria shifted uncomfortably. “That’s not something I want to talk about.” 

“We’ve all been through a lot in our pasts, you’re not alone anymore.” Bucky spoke. 

“Then you probably know what it’s like to not want to talk about something.” Aria snapped, uncomfortable with the sudden change in topic. It wasn’t something she had talked about in years and that wasn’t changing tonight. 

“Doll” Steve interjected. 

“No, you said that everyone is equal in this pack so that means if there is something I don’t want to talk about that should be respected right?” 

“To an extent yes. But it can be easier to talk about something rather than keep it bottled up. Especially for an omega.” 

“Seriously?” Aria exclaimed, standing up. “So I have to spill my guts just because I’m an omega? How would you feel if I asked you what it was like to spend 70 years on ice and expected an answer? Or if I asked Bucky about his arm? Like you said, you all have a past. I’m not going to question you about yours so you shouldn’t question me about mine.” 

“Aria” Steve moved towards his omega. 

“I am not weak. I may be an omega or whatever but I am not weak.”

“Doll, No one said you were weak. Being an omega does not make you weak. Like I said earlier, this is going to take us a bit of time to understand as well. You’re right that we shouldn’t push you to talk about your past. But hopefully in time you’ll trust us enough to want to share it with us. But you also have to understand that keeping negative emotions locked up is not healthy. Especially for an omega. So we are going to have rules in place about open and honest communication.” 

Aria scoffed. “Once again a slave to my biology. Fine. So what are these so called rules.” 

Contemplating on whether he should pick up on her attitude, he looked to Bucky and Natasha who subtly shook her head. He knew this was a lot for Aria to take in. Steve took a deep breath and led her back to her place between Bucky and Tony. 

“Okay. First pack rule is go to do with health and safety. So no endangering yourself unnecessarily.” Steve stated. 

“That means no self harming, no drugs that are not over the counter or prescribed by a doctor, not doing anything illegal, no excessive drinking and no putting yourself into dangerous situations. If you are hurt, sick or in pain, you must tell us immediately. It also means taking care of your self. So eating and sleeping regularly.” Natasha explained. 

“The next rule is respect. We must respect each other at all times. We won’t lie to each other or manipulate each other. We won’t cuss at each other or purposefully ignore each other. No hitting each other and no one is to purposefully hurt another.” Bucky stated to which Aria nodded. Respect was important to her and she was almost glad that this was a rule. 

“The third rule is honesty. We always need to be honest with each other about how we’re feeling. With what we do it’s very easy to get caught up in the negative emotions and talking really does help. It’s nothing something we were never really good at, but making it a rule helped.” Tony said. 

“The fourth rule is that everyone must stick with their chores and responsibilities. In a traditional mating, the omega would take care of the housework but since it was just the six of us, we spread the repsosibilities between us.” Steve explained. 

“Seriously?” Aria asked in disbelief. “It sounds like you don’t want a partner you want a maid.” 

“I thought we just went over the rule in disrespect.” Steve said sternly. 

“I thought that I could be open and honest about how I felt.” Aria challenged. 

Steve took a deep breath, his patience being tested yet again this evening. “In this world, omegas care for their pack. It may be their responsibility but it’s something they genuinely enjoy doing. Didn’t you say that Wade and Josh work? Did Will take care of the household chores?” 

Aria sat stunned and thought back to her few months with the pack. Although Josh liked to experiment with food, and Wade owned a restaurant, Will was the one who constantly looked after the household. It wasn’t something she ever thought about when she would help him with his chores. She had no idea it was part of the pack structure. 

“I’ll cook. That can be my responsibility.” Aria conceded. 

Steve ground his teeth. “Fine. For now, cooking will be your responsibility. That means dinner every day as well as breakfast and lunch on the weekend. We will keep the rest of the chore chart the same. We can come back to this once you’re more settled. Anyone have any objections?” 

Steve’s question was met with silent approvals. It wasn’t something he agreed with, but he could relent. For now. 

“Fine. All meals are your responsibility from now on.” Aria nodded, mentally debating how she could balance this with working at the restaurant. She was sure she could make it work. 

“Okay, that’s it for pack rules. Now omega rules. So all the pack rules apply to you as well but the omega rules see just for you doll.” Steve looked at Aria who hummed in agreement. 

“Your first rule is that you are not allowed to leave the tower on your own. You can go down the the reception area if you really need to, but you must let one of us and JARVIS know.”

“Are you serious? You can’t keep me as a prisoner here.” Aria all but yelled. 

“You’re not a prisoner. You can come and go whenever you want to as long as one of us is with you. It’s for your safety Princess.” Tony said. 

“That’s not for my safety, that’s for you to keep control and track my every movement.” 

“This world is dangerous for any civilian, especially as an omega. You saw what happened when you left here. Add that to the fact that you are the Avengers’ omega. You’re a walking target.” Clint explained. 

“I have been taking care of myself my entire life not to mention living in this world without you for over two months.” 

“This is a non negotiable.” Steve growled. “You can still leave and you can still see your friends whenever you want, but one of us will drop you and pick you up. You can stay at a secure location on your own after being dropped off, but you must text us every hour. Tony also created a tracking bracelet which you must wear anytime you leave the tower.” 

“This is ridiculous.” Aria huffed. “How would you feel if your every movement was tracked?” 

“I’m sorry you feel that way, but it is for your safety. As I said. This is a non negotiable.” Steve stated with a finality that was not to be questioned. 

Aria shook her head in annoyance. 

“Your second rule is that if we are in public, you must do exactly as we say, the first time we say it. No questions asked.” 

Aria took a deep breath, trying to control her anger. She felt tears brimming her eyes and looked to ceiling silently begging them not to fall. She could still run. 

“Doll.” Steve’s heart broke a little when he saw the tears fall down her cheeks. Steve moved to sit in front of his omega. He gently ran his thumb over her cheek and waited for her to look at him. He smiled gently when she did. 

“I know this a lot to take in. And I’m so sorry this is overwhelming for you. I constantly need to remind myself that this isn’t a world you grew up in and how unfamiliar this must be for you. But it’s the world we grew up in and it’s the world we are in now. Before the war, Buck and I used to spend hours dreaming about our pack. We talked about every rule and every possibility of pack structure. When we met the rest of the pack, we dreamt about every omega rule. We have waited so long for you and even the thought of anything happening to you haunts us to our very core. It’s our need to protect you. If we are out in public and something dangerous happens, we need to know you will listen to us and get to safety.” 

Aria took a deep breath. She looked into Steve’s eyes and saw the sincerity there. She was scared of the prospect that she had to obey a command. But she knew Will had similar rules. At the end of the day, this was a trial and at the end of the month, if she didn’t want to stay, she would leave. 

“Okay.” She breathed. 

“Yeah?” Steve let go a sigh of relief when Aria nodded. “Thank you doll.” Steve closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Aria on the side of her head, breathing in her scent. 

He stood up and went back to stand in front of the pack. 

“Okay, that’s all for omega rules for now. We can add to them when we start to get to know each other and there will be other rules in place once we mate.” 

“Like what?” Aria asked, confused. 

“To do with sex.” Bucky winked and smirked when Aria blushed. 

“The only other thing we need to go through are drops and domming rules.” 

“Why would we need to go through that?”

“Well as you haven’t experienced a proper drop, you may not know the signs. We need to make sure you drop regularly as it’s not healthy for an omega to not. Ideally it would be one of your rules to let us know when you need to drop, but you probably won’t be ready to recognise the signs. As your alphas, we will get to know your scent and help you drop when you need it. Over time you can take over that responsibility. As for dommings, they take a lot of trust from both the alpha and omega. We need to make sure we all know exactly what to expect during a session.” 

“No, I get that. What I mean is, with the suppressants I don’t need to drop or be dommed, so it’s not really an issue right?” 

“The suppressants will be out of your system in less than a week. I think it would be a good idea to do at least one dom in the next few days and build up towards the end of the week to help your body level as you come off them and then build up from there.” Bruce said thoughtfully. 

“What makes you thing I’m coming off the suppressants?” Aria laughed. 

“You’re not staying on suppressants.” Steve said in disbelief. 

“Yes I am.” Aria turned to Steve and was met with growls of protest filtered through the pack. 

“No, you are not.” Steve said through gritted teeth. “No omega of mine is ever staying on suppressants.” 

The moment Aria lept out of her feet, Tony ordered JARVIS to lock down the tower, terrified of her running again. 

“I don’t care whose omega I am. I am staying on suppressants.” Aria yelled. 

“No you are not.” Steve thundered. 

“Yes I am.” Aria hissed. Steve growled authoritatively, which caused Aria to slightly subconsciously bare her neck in submission. Had she not been on suppressants, she would probably have been on her knees, submitting to her alpha. Deep down, her inner omega was reeling at the prospect of dissapointing her alpha. She pushed that feeling down. 

“I am my own person and I will not lose control of who I am. I am staying on suppressants.” 

“Is that what you think will happen?” Bruce asked. “That you’ll lose who you are?”

“I won’t lose control. You can’t make me.” 

“That’s not what being an omega is. Of course you will have control. No one will ever force you to do something against your will. We want you to be our omega, but everything is consensual. You have complete say over what happens to you. As your pack, it’s our job to make sure of that.” 

“Then how do you explain alpha commands, dropping and submitting? Everything about being an omega is to do with giving up control.” Aria practically sobbed, begged them to understand. 

“No it’s not doll.” Steve said, after calming down and no longer vibrating with anger at the thought of his omega on suppressants. “It’s about trust. A trust between you as an omega and us as your mates. If anything, you have all the control because we will never go past your limits. As Bruce said, everything is about what you want and what you like. It’s all consensual. Being an omega doesn’t make you weak. It makes you strong. Omega’s are possibly the strongest designation. It takes a lot of courage and trust to be an omega and we promise to never violate that trust. We know you are strong and independent and are more than capable of taking care of yourself. Being an omega doesn’t mean you will lose that. It means that you don’t have to rely on yourself for everything. You have us. Do you think Will is weak? Do Wade and Josh control him?”

“What? Of course not!” Aria replied, stunned at the question. 

Steve gently smiled. “Will is an omega in what sounds a very traditional setting.” 

Aria took a deep breath. Contemplating what Steve just said. She have never once thought of Will as weak. He was strong and confident and happy. If he could do it so could she. Or at least try it for a month. Suddenly feeling guilty for blowing up the way she did and probably already breaking some of her rules. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell like that. I guess I just got scared.” 

Steve gathered Aria in his arms and gently kissed her head. “Thank you for apologising. You’re forgiven.” 

“Will I have to get spanked for yelling?” Aria pouted. 

Steve chuckled lightly. “No doll, the meeting hasn’t finished yet. We can start enforcing rules tomorrow. Unless you want to be punished.” 

“Nope I’m good.” Aria replied immediately. 

Steve turned to face the rest of the pack who were setting back into their seats. They had all jumped up and were ready to intervene if necessary. 

“I know this has been a long meeting but we do need to go through domming rules. Would you like to go through those now or wait until tomorrow?”

“If it’s okay with everyone, can we just get them over with so I know what to expect from tomorrow?” 

“Of course doll. Dommings are generally between an alpha and omega, so Bruce and Clint don’t need to be here.” 

Aria was about to question why Tony would need to stay if this was between an alpha and omega, but was met with Clint’s gaze who subtly shook his head, knowing what she was about to ask. 

“Would you both like to stay or you can leave if you would like?” Steve continuted as if the exchange hadn’t occurred. He knew it had and would have to talk to Aria about it soon. 

Clint and Bruce exchanged a brief glanced. “We’ll stay if it’s okay with you love?” Bruce turned to Aria. 

“Of course.” Aria nodded. 

“Alright, so during a domming session all pack and omega rules apply. We would prefer it if you called us alpha, although this isnt a strict rule and we will call you omega or pet names” Steve started. “Is that okay with you or would you prefer if we called you by your name?”

“Erm omega and pet names are fine.”

“During a domming we expect you to obey us when we ask you to do something for the first time. You do exactly as we say and you don’t move unless we ask you too.” Bucky continued. 

“We will always go through what to expect during an individual session, so there should be no reason for you to not do as you are told. If you break a rule during a domming, you will be punished. Usually with a spanking but it will depend on what rule you broke.” Natasha stated. 

“The only exception is if you need to safe word out. You will never be punished for using a safe word. It doesn’t matter how small something is, if it bothers you, never feel ashamed to safe word out.” Steve carried on. 

“These rules are for a non sexual domming. There are other rules for a sexual domming and we can discuss those when we get to that stage.” Natasha finished. 

“Any questions?” Bucky asked. 

“Can we ease into this? I’m not sure how I’ll find it.”

“Of course we can. Is there anything in particular you would like to try?”

“Can I think about that and let you know?”

“Yes doll. So to start with we will decide what to do during a session, but as Natasha said, we will always discuss this with you before hand and if there is something you aren’t comfortable doing, we won’t okay. Do you understand?”

“I understand.” 

“After a session, we will always do aftercare. Is there anything if particular you would like to do?” Bucky asked. 

“I’m not really sure what you do during aftercare.”

“Typically it would be having a snack or eating something you like, praise, a cuddle and maybe a movie.”

“That sounds really good.” 

“Great.”

“The last thing we need are alpha rules.”

Aria turned to Steve, face scrunched up in confusion. “Alpha rules?”

“Of course. Just because we are alphas, that doesn’t mean we don’t get rules either. Our rules are to never violate your trust. To always explain what a session will include before it starts and to make sure you understand our expectations. To never go past your limits and to always stop if you use your safe word. We will always make sure your after care is done properly. We will never degrade you, insult you or purposefully hurt you and we will ensure we always respect you. We will hold each other accountable for our rules so that’s not something you need to worry about. Is there anything else you want to add to that?”

“Erm no I think that sounds really good.” 

“Anything other questions from this meeting?”

“I don’t think so.” 

“If you do, you can ask anytime time. This is your home now and we want you to feel comfortable here.” 

“Thank you.” Aria smiled. 

“That’s not something you ever need to thank us for.” 

“Right, unless anyone else has any questions, I’m exhausted.” Cling yawned and stretched and was hit lightly on the head by Natasha for interrupting. 

“Legolas is right. It’s time to hit the sack. Come on Princess, I’ll show you to your room.” 

After saying goodnight to everyone, Tony showed Aria to her apartment. She flopped on the bed the moment he left and fell asleep in seconds, feeling safe in the warm and cosy bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope everyone has had a great week! It’s my birthday today and I’ve spent the day watching some of the Marvel movies and it’s really made me regret not including Sam into the dynamic as well! Even though not a huge amount happens in this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you again to everyone who has read/commented on this journey so far. It means more than I can put into words!

Aria woke up in a bed so soft that she felt as though she was floating in air. She turned over and groaned, stretching her muscles through the sheets. Aria slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was large and spacious and could fit about three of her apartments in it. Aria looked outside the window and saw the sunrise spreading through the city. She smiled at the sight. She had always loved sunrises. The start of a new day. New beginnings. New adventures. It was peaceful and full of hope of a better day than before. 

Aria made her way to the bathroom and gawked at the sight of the triple shower. She quickly climbed in and groaned at the feeling of the hot water on her skin. As she stood there, she reflected on the last twenty four hours. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about the whole concept of soulmates. She felt the soulbond. That need to be near the others. But what if that faded? What if it was just the excitement of it all? She decided that a trial was a good idea. It meant that she had the ability to leave if she wanted to. They couldn’t make her stay. Deciding to make the most of the situation, Aria dried and got dressed in comfortable sweats and padded her way to the kitchen.

It was a weekday, so technically she didn’t have to cook breakfast for the pack. Cooking was something that Aria had also used as an escape. She could spend hours getting lost in experimenting with new recipes. It was something that she had shared with Wade, Will and Josh. They had spent hours in the kitchen, either at the apartment or at the restaurant just playing with new ingredients. Unfortunately, she could never afford many ingredients back in her world to practice with. This kitchen was like a dream to her, and if she was going to be spending the next month here, she was definitely going to make the most of it. After rifling through the cupboards, she began to make enough pancakes to feed a small village. 

Aria was aware that the superessants were starting to fade. It wasn’t anything major. She could feel small differences in herself, ones that she probably would have been aware of if she didn’t know what to look for. One of them was her sense of smell. That’s how she knew a certain super soldier was making his way into the kitchen before he arrived. 

“Morning doll.” Steve walked in and kissed her on the head. 

Shocked by the physical contact, Aria jumped as he walked past her. “Oh erm, good morning. Sorry, I didn’t realise anyone was awake.” 

Aria turned and was greeted by the sight of a very sweaty Steve. He was dressed in sweats and a T Shirt that was far too tight in his huge muscles and it took Aria a moment to realise that she was starting, her mouth wide open like a fish. Thankful the he had his back turned to her while he was getting a bottle of water from the fridge, Aria quickly turned around and carried on cooking, hoping to stop the blush spreading through her cheeks. 

Steve smirked, knowing that she was staring. It was nice to know his omega found him attractive. Okay, it was really nice to know. “You don’t need to apologise doll. Like I told you last night, this is your home. Besides, you’re a perfect sight to see in the mornings. I’m usually the first one up and start the day with a run. Bucky and Natasha are fairly early risers but when there isn’t a mission, Tony, Clint and Bruce can sleep until the early afternoon if we let them.”

Aria hummed in acknowledgement, appreciating the information about her mates. 

“So erm listen, there was something else we didn’t get to talk about last night.” Steve rubbed his neck. If Aria didn’t know any better, she would say he looked nervous.

“Really? More rules?” Aria asked in disbelief. 

“No, we won’t be adding any more rules for now. If we decide to, it would be a pack decision and so we would need another pack meeting. This is about getting to know each other.” Steve gave Aria a small, gentle smile. “You know that we eat dinner together every evening as a pack. This isn’t a rule but it is manadatory unless there is a genuine reason someone can’t make it. It gives us a chance to spend some time together and because there are so many of us, it’s easier to have set times for us all to be together. Friday nights are pack movie nights and sometimes we add in games as well.”

“That sounds nice.” 

Steve smiled. “I’m glad you think so. Each of us would also like to take you out on a date. It would be a chance for us to get to know each other individually. So I was thinking we could go for our date today?” Steve held his breath, waiting for an answer. He felt like he was a scrawny little kid back in Brooklyn asking out his crush on a date. He wasn’t sure he could bear it if she said no. 

“A...a date? With me? And you? Just you and me? Today? Just the two of us?” 

Steve rubbed his neck nervously. Please say yes, he thought. “That’s generally how dates go. So what do you say?” 

“Erm, what exactly would this date entail?”

“I was thinking we could do something simple. Maybe a picnic?” Steve had been planning the perfect date for his omega since the day he presented. He had refined the idea a hundred times, but he knew better then to force that on her now. She wasn’t ready and he promised himself that he would be a better alpha. 

“I can make sandwiches?” Aria attempted to state, although it came out as more of an awkward question instead.

Steve let out a breath of relief and his face lit up in a blinding smile. “Sandwiches sound great doll. How about I pick you up from your apartment at 12?” 

“Erm sure. Sounds great.” 

Steve leaned over to kiss Aria on her temple “I’ll see you in a few hours doll”, he whispered and left. 

“I’ll make the sandwiches? Who says that?” Aria mumbled to herself. Realisation set in that she was actually going on a date with Captain America himself. Feeling herself about to spiral down into a complete and total meltdown, Aria ran to her room called the one person she knew could help. 

“Hugh Jackman?” Will grumbled into the phone. 

“Will it’s Aria.” 

“I know who it is, what I don’t know is why you’re calling in the middle of the night and interrupting my dream about Hugh Jackman.”

Aria rolled her eyes as she heard Josh mumble something about dreaming about him instead. 

“Will it’s like 5 in the morning and I need your help!”

“Still the middle of the night. What do you need?”

“Steve asked me out on a date. What do I do?”

“You sound like you’ve never been on a date Ari, you’ll be fine.” 

After a minute of Aria shuffling her feet, she heard Will close the door, presumably walking into the living room. “Have you never been on a date before?” Will asked, sounding much more awake. 

“Well I never really had the time!” 

“And you’re going out with literally one of the hottest guys ever!”

“Will!”

“What, I have eyes. Chill I have my own incredibly hot Alpha, thanks very much.” 

“Seriously, I need help!”

“Okay okay. What are you doing on your date and when are you going?”

“We’re going on a picnic and he’s picking me up at 12. I said I’d make sandwiches if that helps?”

Aria was met with silence and then a muffled sound. “Are you laughing at me?” Aria asked incredulously. Will’s laughter was echoing through the phone now that he wasn’t trying to hold it in. “I’m having a freak out here and you’re literally laughing at me.” 

“Okay okay I’m sorry. It’s just, sandwiches. I totally get how you’re Ana but don’t you dare compare Captain Rogers to Hans. He’s too pure.” 

“Will!” Aria whined. 

“Okay okay. So picnic right? You’ve got the food sorted. Definitely make finger foods. Nothing messy but things you can sit and pick at over a few hours. Next is clothes. What are you thinking of wearing?” 

“I don’t really have much to wear. I only got here last night and didn’t exactly pack an overnight bag remember.” 

“Why don’t you ask The Black Widow? She must have some clothes in your size right?”

“Her name is Natasha and yeah that’s probably a good idea because I’m thinking sweats probably isn’t the best impression for a first date.”

“Probably not. You want something cute and casual for a picnic. Not a dress or skirt because you don’t want to have the awkward open leg situation so maybe stick to jean shorts if she has them. Then a cute top and a sweater or a jacket. It’s going to be warmish but if you’re out there for a while you’re definitely going to need layers. Unless you plan on snuggling up to a certain super soldier.” Will teased. 

“Why do I feel like that’s all the help you’re going to give me?” 

“Because I know for a fact that you’re going to be fine.” 

“You’re right. What would I do without you?”

“Talk about sandwiches?”

“I’m hanging up now!”

“I’m kidding! Good luck and call me after. I want all the details!”

“I will. And Will? Thank you.” Aria said sincerely. 

“Anytime.”

Aria hang up the phone and made a mental note of what she wanted to make. Deciding it was probably too early to wake Natasha, Aria made her way to the kitchen. She had abruptly left her pancake batter and decided to finish making them before the rest of the pack woke up. About two hours later, many stacks of pancakes and her first batch of sandwiches, Bucky walked into the kitchen. 

“Morning doll.” Bucky made his way to Aria, gently placing his flesh hand on her waist and kissing the side of her head. Before coming to this world, Aria’s physical contact with humans had been a bare minimum. It was definitely going to take some time getting used to being in constant physical contact with other people. She was beginning to decide that she liked it. 

“Morning Bucky.” Aria said before immediately swatting away Bucky’s hand from the stack of sandwiches. Bucky’s exaggerated pout almost made Aria chuckle at how the famous Winter Soldier was standing in the kitchen in Iron Man Sweats and a Captain America top giving her puppy eyes for a sandwich. “The sandwiches are for my date with Steve later. Pancakes are on the table for you now.” 

Bucky’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of pancakes. “Have you eaten yet doll?” 

“No, not yet. I’ll probably just eat with Steve.” She was way too nervous to think about food.

A growl emanated from Bucky. His alpha instinct was to make sure his omega was well cared for first and always. “Come and sit with me and we can eat together.” 

“Honestly Bucky, I’m really not hungry.” 

“Doll, what’s the first pack rule?”

“Erm, no endangering myself?”

“That’s right and that includes eating and sleeping regularly.”

“I’m not exactly endangering myself by not having breakfast.” It was common for her to skip meals not being able to afford much in the past. 

“Please doll? For me?” Dang those puppy eyes! 

“Fine.” Aria sighed. 

Bucky took hold of her hand and led her to the table. Bucky took his seat at one end of the table with Aria to his right. Bucky plated Aria’s food first and then his own. Aria watched as he gently placed her food in front of her and laughed when she saw that he had arranged the fruit in a smiley face on top of the pancake. 

“Thanks Bucky.” 

“Anything for you doll.” Bucky winked. 

Aria blushed and began to eat. 

“So are you excited with your date with Stevie?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t sound so sure?”

“No I am excited. I think I’m more nervous then anything though.”

Bucky laughed. “It’s not just you doll. The punk looked like he was about to have a freak out earlier. It actually woke up Tony and Clint which is not an easy thing to do.”

“Steve was nervous too?”

“Yeah he was. It means a lot to him. To all of us. We just want to show you that you made the right decision by staying.” 

“So far so good.” Aria shyly smiled. It was a sight Bucky didn’t think he could ever get used to. 

“Hey Buck?”

“Yes doll?”

“Do you think Natasha would mind if I borrowed some clothes?”

“I think she’s already chosen your outfit.” Bucky laughed. “You can go down whenever you want.” 

“I probably should have guessed that. I think I want to make sure I’ve got enough food first and clean up before I get ready. Do you think she would mind if I go down in a few hours?”

“No I think she’ll be fine. I’ll let her know.”

“What’s everyone’s plans for the day?”

“Tony and Bruce are usually in the lab most days unless Tony has official SI or Avengers business. I think Clint and Nat might be planning on doing some work later. I was going to start planning our date for tomorrow night. Maybe hit the gym.”

“Is that your way of asking me on a date Seargent Barnes?”

“I believe it is.”

“Nope!”

“What do you mean nope?”

“I think you should dazzle me and officially ask Seargant.”

“Is that so omega?” Bucky smirked. Bucky slid his chair out from under the table and pulled Aria’s into him and caged in her legs with his. Bucky took Aria’s hands in his and gently rubbed circles on the back of her hand. Bringing up one of their entwined hands and looking Aria in the eyes, he gently kissed her knuckles. Bucky interally smiled when he heard he breath hitch and her heart beat faster. “Omega, would you please, do me the honor of going on a date with me tomorrow?” 

“Sure yeah I...I guess.” Aria breathed, unable to look away from his playful eyes. “Since you asked so nicely.” 

Bucky smirked and winked at Aria as he lent in to kiss her on the cheek before taking his dish to the sink and walking away. 

“That was so not fair!”

“You asked to be dazzled doll. It’s not my fault I do it so well.” Bucky playfully called from the sink. 

Sneaking up behind her, Bucky whispered in here ear, “if it helps, you dazzle me too,” before walking away. 

Aria smiled at the thought. “Wait, where are we going tomorrow?” 

“I have to plan it first doll!” Bucky yelled back before flashing a smile and leaving the kitchen. 

Taking a deep breath Aria made her way back to the kitchen to finish making lunch for her picnic. Since she was already making food for Steve, Aria made extra batches of everything in case the rest of the pack wanted to eat. She also whipped up several batches of lasagne for dinner. 

After cleaning up and showering, Aria found herself knocking on the pack door.

“Malyskha you don’t have to knock. This is as much your room as it is ours.” Natasha opened the door for Aria to walk in. 

It was a beautiful room. It wasn’t the first time she had been in it, but the last time she was here she was too nervous to really take anything in. Looking at it now she was sure it was large enough to take up the entire floor. The room was almost split into half with an entire living room at one end. The decor was bright and tasteful and the view outside the glass window was breathtaking. The most impressive part was the bed though. It looked to be custom made and big enough to fit ten people. 

Natasha led her to the walk in closet that was bigger than some shops she had seen. There were rows and rows of clothes, an entire wall full of shoes, a designated makeup counter surrounding by shelves of jewellery a lounge chair in the middle of it all. 

“Wow. Just. Wow.” It was literally the only word that would come to mind and did not do any justice to the room. 

Natasha laughed fondly at Aria’s reaction, pleased that her omega took a liking to the pack room. “Tony likes to spoil his mates. You can use any clothes in here. Everyone used to have their own designated section but we all just borrow each other’s stuff anyway. The boy’s clothes are way too comfy not to steal. This here though, this is all for us.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had more than five outfits. This is insane.”

“I was thinking we could go shopping and get some more clothes.”

“More?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun. But for now, this is what you should wear with your date with Steve.”

Natasha had laid out an outfit in the middle of the room. It was a beautiful tie wrap floral skirt, with a long sleeve tie off, form fitting too. Cute but casual. 

“It’s beautiful.” Aria stated. 

“But?”

“No buts.”

“Do I need to remind you that I am a trained assassin.”

“I called Will earlier after Steve asked me out because I may have had a mini freak out and he helped me with what to wear and he made a comment about skirts and picnics and how shorts are probably better.”

“Well Will sounds pretty smart and I would agree with him, which is why you should wear this as well.” Natasha picked up the skirt to reveal a black pair of biker shorts for her to wear as well. 

-

Natasha has just finished with the final touches of her makeup when there was a knock at the door. 

“Go on, it’s probably Steve. I told JARVIS to let him know you’d be here.”

“Oh boy. Okay. I can do this. I can totally do this.”

“Do you want me to give Steve the shovel talk?” Natasha asked. Aria was pretty sure she was kidding, but really wouldn’t want to be there for that conversation if she wasn’t. 

“No I can do this.”

“You look beautiful malyshka.”

“Thanks Natasha. And thank you for helping me.”

“You don’t need to say thanks. Now go. Have fun. Think of it as a trial run for our date.”

Aria laughed and made her way to the door. She took a deep breath and opened it. Steve looked incredible she thought. He was wearing dark jeans with a blue shirt that brought out his beautiful eyes and a leather jacket. Cute but casual, she thought. 

“Wow,” Steve breathed. “You look absolutely beautiful doll. Not that you don’t always look beautiful because you do. Always. Look beautiful I mean. But you lool beautiful now too.” Steve rambled and Aria tried to stifle a laugh but it definitely set her at ease to see the one and only Captain America nervously compliment her. It showed her his human side. He was vulnerable too and it made her feel less so. 

Before Aria could respond she heard laughter coming from around the corner. 

“Still a punk Stevie.” Bucky yelled from around the corner. 

“Seriously?” Steve exasperatedly chuckled. 

With more muffled laughter coming from outside the door, Aria asked, “are they all out there?” 

Bucky, Bruce and Tony all came around the corner while Clint dropped down from one of the air vents, all containing their various sniggers. 

“Are you just gonna stand there cap because those flowers are definitely going to be a waste if that’s the case,” Tony commented. 

Almost as if he forgot, Steve brought his hand from behind his back and handed Aria a beautiful bouquet of flowers. “These are for you doll.” 

“Oh they’re beautiful Steve. No one has ever given me flowers before. Thank you. And you look incredibly handsome.” Aria looked down shyly. 

“Thank you,” Steve said, his chest sweeping with happeness as he watched Aria smell the flowers he bought. 

“I’ll take these and you take that,” Natasha said exchanging the flowers in Aria’s hand for her jacket. “Don’t worry I’ll put these in some water. Now you two go on and have fun.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Tony called. 

“There is nothing you wouldn’t do.” Clint retaliated. 

“Very true. Don’t do anything Bruce wouldn’t do.” 

“You had all better behave unless you wanted a spanking when we get back.” Steve teased. Turning to his omega, he took her arm in his and led her out the room. Comments of encouragement coursed through the room from the pack as they made their was to the elevator. Steve couldn’t believe. After decades of waiting, he was finally going on a date with his omega. And she really did look beautiful beyond words.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has had a great week! 
> 
> This chapter was surprisingly hard to write and it didn’t turn out exactly the was I hoped but I did have fun writing it! I hope you like this chapter and as always thank you so much to everyone who has read and commented. I cannot put into words how much it means to me!

After securing the picnic basket to the back to the back of the motorcycle, Steve gently helped Aria on. Aria was incredibly glad for the outfit Natasha had chosen. The skirt was flowy enough that Aria could sit comfortably on the motorcycle and not worry about it rising too much. If it did, the shorts underneath blended well with the skirt making it look more like a skort. Aria had queried why they were taking the motorcycle when there was a park within walkikng distance from the tower, but Steve had just said that there was a nice park a bit further away. 

The ride to the park was exhilarating and nerve wracking and strangely calming all at once. Aria had never been on a motorcycle before but the feeling of the open road and the wind in face was unexpectedly freeing. It would have felt even better if her stomach wasn’t riddled with nerves for her date. However, Steve’s presence was strangely calming. Aria had her hands tightly wrapped around his waist and her face kind of pressed into his back. It would have been more comfortable if Steve hadn’t insisted on her wearing a helmet. Still, she could feel every muscle through his shirt and his scent was too good to resist. So she spent most of the ride subtly scenting him. 

After the twenty minute ride, Steve carefully helped Aria of the motorcycle, grabbing the picking basket in one hand and offering his other arm for her to hold onto. 

“So is this where we’re picknicking?” Aria asked, taking in the surroundings. They were just outside the city but were surrounded by trees. As nice as it was, she couldn’t really see how this was a good place for a picnic. 

“No it’s a few minutes straight ahead.” Steve replied, nodding in the direction. 

“You know, this is the part in the movie where the audience is literally screaming for the girl not to follow the crazy man.” 

Steve chuckled, “I’m crazy?” 

“You did admit to dunking your Oreos and not twisting them at dinner last night and if that isn’t crazy I don’t know what it.” 

“It’s a standard practice to dunk and not twist!”

“That’s the kind of talk that makes you sound like a crazy person Captain Rogers.” Aria categorically stated. 

Steve cleared his throat, furiously trying to get the image of his omega calling him Captain out of his mind. He was nervous enough as it was and definitely didn’t need to add that to the list of things to think about. 

“So where exactly are we going?” Aria questioned. 

“When I first woke up from the ice, before I met the rest of the pack, I thought I was alone. I thought that I had lost everyone I had ever loved and all my chances of meeting my soulmates were gone.” Steve took a deep breath, remembering the empty ache he felt every waking second. 

“Being surrounded by so many people I had never felt more alone. So one day I ran. I didn’t know where I was going and I didn’t really care. I guess I just needed to clear my head. I found myself in a little clearing just outside the city. I sat there for hours and I cried. I cried for Bucky, I cried for my family and my friends. I cried for my lost soulmates. But, by the end of the day, for the first time since waking up I felt a little lighter. Like sitting there in the silence I could remember them more.” Everything had felt so bright and so loud in the new world compared to what he was used to, that it sometimes made it hard to remember what it was like before. 

“So I started coming back here more often. I would run to the clearing any chance I got and just sit and think or sketch.” By the first month, he had a sketchbook filled with Bucky and his family. Mostly Bucky. Steve has constantly found himself being drawn to sketch his other soulmates, but couldn’t bring pencil to paper for fear of getting them wrong. By the second month, he couldn’t stop himself any longer and had another sketchbook filled with images of what he imagined his other soulmates to be like. None of them felt right. 

“After I met the pack I stopped coming as much. When we found Bucky, he was in a pretty bad shape. He needed a place to be alone. So I brought him here. It almost became a safe haven. A place where he could come without fear of hurting anyone. Once Bucky started to heal, the rest of the pack slowly began to come here as well. It’s sort of become our home away from the tower. I wanted to share that with you today.” 

As if Steve had timed it to perfection, he came to a gradual stop and moved a few branches from a low hanging tree in front of them to reveal the clearing. Aria gasped in awe at the sight. As if the story wasn’t heart wrenchingly beautiful enough to make her cry, the sight in front of her definitely was. 

The clearing was a modest size. It was large enough to fit the pack and have space for a barbecue and a game of football, but small enough that it had a cosy feel to the space. The bit that touched Aria the most was the decorations in place, clearly meant for her. The clearing had been adorned with little prisms that had been strung up like fairy lights. The prisms sparkled in the sun and created little rainbows throughout. In the centre of the clearing there was a carefully placed canopy that looked liked something that had come out of a fairy tale. Inside, the grass was covered in the most comfiest looking blankets and enough pillows to line the edges. The outside of the canopy was surrounding by flowers and there was a line of rose petals from where she was standing, leading up to the canopy. 

“Steve, it’s beautiful.” Aria breathed. 

“I’m glad you like it doll.” Steve smiled brightly. 

“You really didn’t have to do all this.” 

Steve shrugged in response. “I know I didn’t have to do anything, but I wanted to. I know this hasn’t been the easiest transition for you and I know we haven’t necessarily helped, but we’re just so happy to have finally met you. You’re special Aria and deserve nothing but the best, and we’re going to make sure we give it to you.” 

Aria took a deep breath, blinking back tears that were threatening to fall. She honestly couldn’t ever remember crying as much as she had since she came into this world. Aria felt her heart swell at the gesture. It was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for her. Aria swiftly leaned in and gently kissed Steve on the cheek. Turning around so he couldn’t see the blush spreading through her cheeks, Aria whispered a heartfelt thank you. 

Steve couldn’t stop the permanent smile on his face as he held gently pressed his hand to Aria’s back and guided her down the Rose petal pathway to the canopy. Aria took her shoes off at the edge and made her way to the middle where sat down amongst the pile of blankets which were so soft it felt like she was floating on air. 

Needing to focus on something before she let her nerves get the better of her, Aria took the basket from Steve as he sat down. 

“So I asked JARVIS what you liked because I wasn’t sure what to make and he said you would try pretty much anything, which wasn’t super helpful by the way, so I thought I would make some classic sandwiches and try some new ones as well.” Aria rambled as she began to unpack the baskets, trying to ignore her racing heartbeat. 

“It’s perfect. You really didn’t have to do all this.” Steve replied. 

“These are all the meat sandwiches,” Aria carried on speaking and arranging the contents of the basket, oblivious of the fact that Steve had spoken, “these are various cheese sandwiches. Erm there are the classics and I’ve tried a few new recipes. I thought about doing a four cheese grilled cheese sandwich but they don’t taste great cold so I’ve done a variation of it...” 

Steve gently took hold of Aria’s hand and rubbed calming circles on the back. “It’s perfect doll.”

“Sorry. I’m just nervous.” Aria whispered, taking a deep breath and avoiding Steve’s understanding gaze. 

“So am I doll. I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

“I know you have. And it’s really sweet. But..” Aria shifted, reluctant to speak further. 

“But?” Steve prompted. 

“It’s a lot of pressure. I don’t know if I can live up to it,” Aria admitted. 

“Hey.” Steve bent his head down to try and catch her gaze. He gently grasped her chin between his fingers and guided her face so he could look into her eyes. 

“We’ve told before and I am telling you again, you will never be forced to do anything you don’t want to do. I don’t want you to feel like there is any pressure to be anyone but yourself or to do something just because it makes us happy.”

“What if what makes me happy isn’t being with the pack?” Aria closed her eyes, almost afraid of his response. 

Steve sighed, trying furiously to hide the deep pain that coursed through his heart at the thought of her not wanting them. “We’d let you go.”

Aria’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Just like that?”

Steve’s eyes were full of sorrow and Aria wished she could wipe that look away forever. 

“Did you know Buck used to be Head Alpha?”

“No?” Ara responded, confused at the change in conversation. 

“It was before the war. Back when the pack was just the two of us. Everyone used to pity us. I was a sickly Alpha, which was unheard of then, and Buck was stuck having to look after me. Buck was the best head Alpha I could have ever asked for. Everything he did was for me no matter what it cost him. Whether it was the last bit of bread on the table or any spare change he had going to pencils for me to draw with. I never thought I would live long enough to meet the rest of my mates. Let alone be strong enough to be a good alpha to my omega. It’s part of why I went up against any bully I could find. I had to protect t those who couldn’t protect themselves and I needed to prove to myself I was strong enough to help take care of my pack. When I found the rest of our mates and we decided I would be head, I promised myself I would always put my pack first, just like Buck did. That I would always put their needs above my own. So yes. I would let you go. No matter what it cost me. You are incredible Aria. And you deserve the world. Never ever forget. I wouldn’t be falling in love you if I didn’t think that. I just hope you can give us a chance to prove that we can make you happy too.” 

“Love?” Aria chocked out. “Steve, we‘ve collectively spent less than 24 hours together. How can you be falling in love with me?”

Steve smirked. “Technically we’ve known each other for a few months.”

“Yes but we didn’t talk for most of that time.”

“So?”

“Steve, you barely know me?”

“I know enough doll.” Steve gave Aria a tender smile. “I know you’re strong. You woke up in a strange world and rather than breaking down, you took control of what you wanted.”

“I thought you were angry that I ran?”

“I am doll. I will never be okay with what happened, but it wasn’t just your fault. We could have all handled things better. But I do admire you’re strength doll”

“Thank you. That means a lot.”

Steve smiled. “You’re brave. You don’t crumble under pressure. You rise to the challenge. You’re kind and funny. You can go head to head against Tony and handle your own. I may not know much about your past, but I know you’ve been through a lot. You have every reason to lose faith but you still trust people. You didn’t show fear with Bucky or Bruce where a lot of people would. There are so many reasons to fall in love with you doll. You make it effortless.” 

“I don’t know what to say Steve.” Aria felt a wet streak fall down her face. 

“You don’t have to say anything doll.” Steve rubbed away the tear from her cheek. 

“I’ve never fallen in love before. Heck, I’ve never even been on a date before.” 

“Really?” Aria nodded. “Well, I’m honoured to be your first.” 

“Sorry, crying on a first date. Not the best impression!” Aria wiped away another tear from her cheek. 

They both chuckled, feeling som of the tension begin to ease. “You’re fine doll. I don’t think I’m making the best impression either.”

“Well you did bring me flowers, set up this beautiful canopy and basically declare your love for me so you definitely have the romance side down.”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret. Tony and Nat helped me to set this up.”

“Well your secret is safe with me.” 

Steve smiled at Aria and took a deep breath, steadying himself from saying too much. The others liked to joke about his ‘old world romance style’. He didn’t mind though. He wasn’t the only one in the pack to be romantic. He was just more open about it. “Okay, my beautiful omega made this wonderful meal, so I think we should tuck in.” Steve picked up the first sandwich in front of him and was about to take a bite when a small hand stopped him. 

“I would be careful with that one. It’s got a fair amount of wasabi in it. I saw some and thought I would experiment. I was a bit too chicken to try it so I don’t actually know what it takes like.” At Steve’s confused expression, Aria explained. “Wasabi has a really intense flavour and it’s super spicy. It might be even more intense with your super soldier taste buds.”

“I appreciate your concern doll, I think I’ll be okay.” Steve flashed Aria a smile and ate half the sandwich in a bite, while Aria stared wide eyed. 

“It’s definitely an interesting flavour.” Steve chewed, trying to hide his distaste of the flavour before the intense pain erupted in his mouth. Swallowing quickly to get rid of the taste did not make it better. Steve began to cough and reached for a drink to help drown out the flavour. Aria shoved a slice of bread in front of him, telling him to trust her, and then forced him to have a glass of milk. 

While Steve was calming down from the intensity of the sandwich and trying to hide the sweat on his forehead, Aria held her hand in front of her face, willing herself to hold in her laughter. Looking up at Steve’s face is what broke her. It started as a small chuckle and soon exploded with laughter.

“You’re. Face. Oh wow. That was. Too funny.” Aria breathed in between bursts of laughter. Steve’s heart swelled at the sight and soon they were on the floor, clutching their stomachs and tears spilling from laughter. 

“Oh that was hilarious.” Aria laughed. “No offence, but I think we totally needed that!” Aria could feel the tension melt away as they lay there in the beautiful open space, calming their breathing. They stayed like that for a while, Aria’s hand in Steve’s as her continued to rub the back of her hand, just enjoying each other’s company. Aria closed her eyes and finally felt herself relax. She could feel the warmth of the sun surround them through the canopy and imagine laying there forever. She wasn’t sure she was ready to admit it, but she felt calm and safe. It was a feeling she locked away to remember. 

Aria felt Steve’s gaze on her and turned her eyes to meet his. “Hey.” She smiled. “Hey.” Steve returned, his own calm expression mirroring her own. 

“Feel like giving it another go?” Aria smiled brightly, sitting up. 

Steve laughed, “maybe a different flavour.” He took Aria’s offering and groaned at the cheesy goodness. 

“Do you like it,” Aria asked hopefully. 

“It’s incredible. I think I’m going to have to have another one just to make sure though.” Steve said cheekily. 

“I love cheese. It’s definitely one of my favourite foods. What’s yours? Oh I have an idea! How about we play twenty questions?” 

“Sounds like a good idea.” 

Steve marvelled at how adorable Aria looked as she wiggled happily where she sat. 

“Okay. First question. Favourite food?” 

“Back in the ‘40s Bucky’s ma used to make this incredible potato pie. It was my absolute favourite. Bruce and Buck tried to make it once. Don’t tell them, but it wasn’t quite the same.” 

“Mmmm I love pie. It’s such a homey food.”

“What is your favourite thing to make?”

“I think it depends on my food. I love to experiment so trying anything new. I do like to bake. I find it really relaxing. What’s your favourite colour?”

“Colour?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah I think favourite colours can tell a lot about a person.”

“Probably blue. How about yours?”

“I like yellow. It’s such a happy colour but so under appreciated.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile with that comment. “Favourite flower?” 

“Ermmmm. Cherry blossoms. I think they’re really pretty. Favourite thing to draw?”

“The pack.” Steve answered immediately. Cameras were scarce when he was growing up and there was so much that he wanted to commit to memory but couldn’t. He was always afraid of forgetting the little things and drawing was his way to ensure that didn’t happen. 

The next hour continued like that with questions going back and forth, both relishing the opportunity to get to know each other. The questions stayed light, each happy to take things slow. Eventually Steve and Aria had migrated away from the food and were lying next to each other. With the evening beginning to set in, the cool breeze made Aria shivered and she found herself in Steve’s arms, with her head on his chest. 

“Hey Steve, you don’t have to answer this question, but erm when we were going through pack rules, you mentioned that the conversation about dommings was between Alphas and Omegas so Clint and Bruce didn’t have to stay. I thought Tony was a beta?” 

Aria felt Steve sigh underneath her and lifted herself from his arms to look at him. Aria turned and laid her arms on Steve’s chest and faced hid as he brought his arms around her to keep  
her warm. 

“How much do you know about Tony’s past?”

“Honestly, not a huge amount.”

“I knew Tony’s dad before I became Captain America. We were friends and he was a good man. But he wasn’t always great at showing affection with Tony. Tony and Howard had a complicated relationship. Howard was a proud Alpha and he always assumed Tony would be the same. Ever since Tony was born, Howard basically groomed Tony to become an Alpha. It was the one thing they bonded over when Tony was growing up and pretty much the only aspect of Tony’s life that Howard paid attention too. It wasn’t that Howard didn’t love Tony, he just had no idea how to express it. But it hurt Tony. A lot. It’s partly why he’s not great at expressing how he feels. He’s gotten a lot better over the years, but up until a little while ago, the only way he knew how to show he cared was to buy ridiculously extravagant gifts. He once bought Pepper a six foot bunny as a Christmas Present.”

“Wow.” 

“That’s nothing compared to the time he wanted to buy Bucky an Island to recover on.” 

“Okay I may have to talk to him about appropriate gift giving ideas. I definitely don’t want a six foot bunny and couldn’t even imagine what to do with an island.”

“That would probably be a good idea.” Steve agreed. 

“So what does this have to do with the Alpha Omega thing.” 

“Tony presented early. When he was 11. You know how we’re all born with our Soulmarks?” Aria nodded. “The marks are there, but they’re faint. When we present, the colours intensify and become more prominent on our skin. When an Omega presents, they go into heat for the first time and an Alpha ruts. When a beta presents, nothing else happens apart from their marks developing. Usually the average age for presenting is 13, so Tony presenting it at 11 was really unexpected. Howard and Maria were away on business a lot and they were away on a six month trip when Tony presented. Tony didn’t tell anyone when it happened, but he was terrified that Howard wouldn’t love him anymore.” 

Steve took a deep breath. “So Tony being Tony, decided he needed to change. He build a machine that could turn him into an Alpha.” 

Aria sucked in her breath. “That’s possible? To change designations like that?” 

“No it’s not. Tony used the machine on himself and it worked to an extent, but it caused him a lot of pain. Our designations are ingrained in our very DNA. It’s something built deep in us. So when Tony tried to change his designation it partly worked. We think the only reason for that is because his cells were still developing as he was so young and newly presented. It gave Tony Alpha traits but did not fully change his designation. Tony is still a beta, but he has ruts and does need to Dom. Usually he doesn’t have the need to be dominant, but sometimes the Alpha trait takes over and it can be quite intense when it happens. After meeting the pack, especially Clint and Bruce, Tony became more accepting of his designation as a Beta, but it’s something that’s always affected him. It’s why Clint asked you not to bring it up at the pack meeting.” 

“Wow. I can’t even begin to imagine how hard it must have been for Tony. I can’t imagine anyone not loving him. Did Howard ever find out?”

“Yeah. Tony still can’t talk about his punishment. I don’t think any of us have ever wanted to bring it up since. I wish that Tony didn’t have to go through what he did, and I wish that he was able to accept his designation when presented, but he was 11 and thought he would shunned by his own family. So I understand why he did what he did. But we’ve all accepted Tony for who he his and we all love him for it.” 

“I get it. I went on suppressants because I didn’t want to be an omega, so if there is anyone who understands not wanting be their designation it’s me.” 

“I know it’s hard, but Tony accepted who he is. I hope one day you can too.” 

“So do I.” Aria agreed and shifted so her hair was back on Steve’s chest. 

Feeling the rise and fall of Steve’s chest was calming as she absentmindedly stroked his arm. 

“Why do you think I can’t see my marks?” Aria whispered. 

“I honestly don’t know doll. Bruce has a theory that it’s because your not from this world, but it doesn’t make sense with you presenting.” 

“I wish I could see them”. Aria spoke so softly, Steve would have been sure to miss it without his super soldier hearing. 

“Me too doll. Me too.” Steve wrapped his arms around his omega and held her close. They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms until the sun began to fade. 

“Omega?” 

“Hmm?”

“How do you feel about doing a small domming tomorrow morning before your date with Buck?” 

When Steve felt Aria tense under his arms he tried again. “It doesn’t have to be anything big. I was thinking of something small. We could start of with a bit of kneeling and stop at anytime if you get uncomfortable.” 

“Okay.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I trust you.” 

Steve felt his heart swell at the statement and roll her Aria over so she had her back pressed into the grass, with him leaning over her. Steve thought she looked like an angel, bathed in golden light, hair spread everywhere, eyes twinkling and a shy smile finding its way on her face. Steve wished he could capture this moment in his mind forever. It was pure perfection and he couldn’t wait to sketch this memory. 

Steve lightly moved a strand of her away from her face and looked down at Aria’s lips. Steve slowly moved in, making his intention very clear and giving Aria every opportunity to stop him should she want to. Steve leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Aria’s. He was sure he heard fireworks in that moment. Her lips felt so soft against his and when he heard a soft sigh escape her, he was sure he was in heaven. It was a short kiss but Steve didn’t want to push his luck too far and didn’t want to overwhelm her. Steve pulled Aria into his arms and sighed happily as he kissed her on her temple. 

Eventually, they packed up the picnic and made their way hand in hand back to Steve’s motorcycle. They made it back to the tower in record time, and despite Aria’s protests, Steve dropped the picnic basket in the common room kitchen and walked her back to her room. It was almost dinner time and Aria wanted to freshen up before putting the lasagnes she prepped in the morning in the oven. 

“I had a really great time today. Thank you for an incredible first date.” 

Steve stepped closer and cupped Aria’s face in the palm of his hand. “I did too doll.” 

Aria wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck and leaned up to kiss him on lips, which Steve happily obliged. With a promised to meet him in the common room, Aria made her way into her room with the taste of Steve still lingering on her lips and a broad smile on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I hope everyone has had a great week,. I just want to say a massive thank to everyone who has supported me through this journey so far. I am absolutely loving writing ‘Our Omega’ and it’s because of everyone who has read or commented! I will never be able to tell you how much that means to me. 
> 
> I am really sorry this chapter is shorter then the last few. It’s been a super tough week and didn’t get as much writing in as I wanted to. Next week so update will be better!

It was 06:30 the next morning when Aria made her way to the kitchen. After getting to know Steve a little better, she felt that she wanted to do something nice for him. Especially after everything he did to make her date special. So after dinner, she enlisted Bruce’s help to try and recreate Bucky’s mum’s potato pie. She was hoping it would be a surprise for both of them. Bruce had agreed to meet her early in the kitchen so they could hopefully have most of dish completed by the end of Steve’s run. So when Bruce wandered in about 10 minutes later, with an impressive case of bed head, Aria handed him a warm cup of coffee, which he gratefully accepted. 

“Morning”, Bruce said rubbing his eyes in between yawns. 

“Morning”, Aria replied cheerily. “Not a morning person?” Aria asked, feeling slightly guilt for asking Bruce to wake up so early. 

“I’ll be fine after a cup of coffee. It’s not nearly as early as some days with Tony in the lab. If I hadn’t heard him snore so much, I wouldn’t have thought the man ever slept.” 

“Are you sure? I could always try it...”

“Honestly, I’m okay. I’m actually glad you asked for help.” Bruce interrupted, giving Aria a shy smile, to which she returned. 

Aria had noticed that Bruce was a lot more reserved around her then the rest of the pack. He wasn’t so openly affectionate either, but he exuded an aura of calmness which she appreciated. He was quiet at times but there was never an awkward silence. More like mutual companionship. 

Bruce had shown Aria the recipe that he and Bucky had used before and after asking JARVIS for help, they had decided to merge two different recipes together. They worked together like a well oiled machine, somehow each one knowing what the other would need before they did. If anyone had watched them work together, they would never have guessed that this was the first time. 

“So what was your moment?” Aria asked. 

“I’m sorry?” Bruce stood, mid stir, confused as if he missed part of a question. 

“Your moment? When did you first fall in love with cooking?” Aria clarified. 

“Oh, sorry”, Bruce smiled and paused for a moment to contemplate. “I think it was when I lived in India.” 

“You lived in India?” Aria asked, intrigued. 

“Yeah, it was erm, it was before I met the pack. I was worried about the hulk coming out so I retreated to India. Figured I could use my medical skills and do some good out there. The people were amazing. So open and welcoming. They didn’t have much but never hesitated to share what they did. They loved food. It was a way for the people to come together and I guess I loved the idea. It was especially nice for someone who was alone. How about you? What was your moment?” 

“I think I was around 15 at the time. It was when I was living on the streets. I was dumpster diving outside this little restaurant when one of the owners found me. I think they felt sorry for me and so they invited me inside and gave me some food. They showed me how to cook and I was just in awe at how some random ingredients came together to make something so beautiful. After that night, they gave me a job working for them. I didn’t get paid much. I was just a washer, and it was a family owned restaurant. But they would spend hours cooking, laughing and eating and it was just such a warm feeling. I think that’s what made me fall in love with food. It’s nice that I now have people I can share that with.” 

“I’m happy you’re here too.” Aria and Bruce both smiled at each other with such tenderness before returning to their own jobs. 

A few minutes of silence had passed before Bruce spoke again. “How are you feeling about you domming this morning with Steve?” 

Aria took a deep breath. “I’m nervous. I think I’m just not sure what to expect. I mean, what are his expectations of me? What if I mess up?” Aria had spent some time talking to Wade and Will about it after dinner last night. They told her about Will’s first dom session with Wade. Apparently Wade thought it would be a good idea to close the restaurant and to cook a meal together and then for Wade to hand feed Will. Will had been so nervous that he ended up setting fire to the stove accidentally knocked over a cabinet with about 20L of Wade’s secret sauce. It’s why the cabinets are now nailed to the wall. It made her feel slightly better. 

“I can’t really speak from experience. As a beta it’s not something I’ve ever done myself, so I don’t know if I’m the best person to talk to about it. I can talk about the scientific side of things though if it helps.” 

“What about the scientific side?”

“Alphas and omegas need to regularly dom to keep their hormone levels normal. If an alpha becomes unlevel, they get extremely aggressive and hostile. Some can even go into rut early. While an omega would go into heat or omega drop. In some cases, and omega’s body can even start to shut down on itself. So domming is part of necessary life for an alpha and omega.”

“Wow. So what do people do if they haven’t found their mates? What do Steve, Nat, Bucky and Tony do?”

“There is a local orphanage where they go and do a domming session with those who have just presented. It isn’t the same but they felt that if they couldn’t be with our omega, they would at least be able to help others.”

“That’s really sweet.” Aria said, ignoring the out in her stomach at the thought of her alphas domming someone else. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thought. When did she become so jealous? 

“I know what I said sounds really clinical, but it’s supposed to be much more then that. It’s like a connection between an alpha and omega. More so when they are soulmates. I’m not sure how else to explain it and I’m not sure Steve, Bucky, Nat and Tony will be able to either as they have never dommed a mate before. I’m also not sure you will feel the full effects because of the suppressants. The suppressants will stop you from being able to level out until they’re completely out of your system in about 4 days.”

“What if...?” Aria stopped and bit her lip, not wanting to ask the question that had been playing on her mind. Bruce patiently waited. 

“What if I’m not a very good omega? I mean what if I screw up? I’ve never been great at just following orders.” 

Bruce chuckled. “Domming isn’t just about following orders. It’s about the connection with your alpha. You’ve both agreed to rules that you must follow, but sometimes an omega purposely pushes the boundaries.”

“Really? Why? Doesn’t that just get a punishment?”

“It forces an alpha to prove that they are dominant enough to take charge and protect their omega. Omega’s need structure in their life. It’s part of their biology and packs, but mostly alphas, provide that structure. An omega needs to feel secure and sometimes that’s through pushes boundaries. Remember, Steve doesn’t expect you to be perfect. He knows this is your first time and he will take things slow.”

“Is he nervous too?”

“Actually I don’t think he can contain his excitement. Bucky and Nat had to force him out of the gym last night because of all the energy he had.” 

“Great.” 

“It’s going to be okay. Just relax and it will come naturally. Remember, this is a part of you. Whether you realise it or not, it’s there.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Whatever you need, we’re here. And don’t forget that you can always safe word out if you need to. No matter how small you think something is, if it’s bothering you, everything will stop.”

“That does actually help. Thanks Bruce.” Aria stepped forward to close the gap between the two of them and gave Bruce a small hug. She felt him tense under her touch, but he relaxed and out his arms around her before she had a chance to pull away. The hug was short and sweet but full of warmth for the both of them. 

They returned to their cooking, occasionally breaking the amicable silence to ask one another a question in order to get to know each other better. Most of the cooking had been done by the time Steve walked into the kitchen. 

“Morning.” Steve walked up to kiss Aria and then Bruce. “Something smells good. What are you both making?” 

“It’s a surprise, which means no peeking.” Aria moved to block Steve from view of the food. 

“Bruce?” 

“Nope. Sorry Steve. Omega’s orders.” Bruce chuckled. 

Steve smiled, revelling in the domesticity in front of him. “You ready doll?” Steve asked. 

“Erm almost. I think about ten more minutes and I should be good to go.”

“Don’t worry about it. I can finish it off.” Bruce offered. 

“Are you sure?”

“We are pretty much done here. The only thing left to do is to take the food out the oven. I think I can handle that.”

“Thanks Bruce.” Aria gave Bruce a quick kiss on the cheek, loving the adoring smile on his face as she pulled away. 

Steve thanked Bruce with a kiss of his own before walking out with his omega for their first ever domming session.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you have all had a great week. 
> 
> I’ve been super excited for Bucky’s date and was going to include it in this chapter, but I didn’t want to take away from Aria’s first domming session. So I’m really sorry but Bucky’s date will finally be in the next chapter! 
> 
> I hope you like this one. It’s how I always envisioned her first session to go. There is a reason that she cannot see her soulmarks which will be revealed eventually! 
> 
> I hope you like it. Thanks again for all the love and kudos and comments! You really don’t know how much it means to me!

Steve lightly pressed his hand into the small of Aria’s back as he gently led her to the common room. 

“Erm will everyone be watching?” Aria asked nervously. 

“No, don’t worry doll. It’s going to be just us”. Aria let out a sigh of relief at Steve’s assurance. 

“Usually in packs, dommings are normal. It’s quite common for an Omega to be dommed with the rest of the pack around or even in public. But for today it’s going to be just you and me okay? Everyone else is busy so no one is going to disturb us.” Steve explained, moving to stand in front of his Omega and rubbing his hands up and down her arms in an effort to comfort her. 

“Okay”, Aria replied, nodding her head. 

Hearing her heart rate quicken and sensing the nerves beginning to take over, Steve moved his hand to rub Aria’s cheek while gently lifting her head so she could look directly at him. 

“Doll, I need you to look at me okay?” Steve cooed. “Take a deep breath for me. I don’t want you to have a panic attack. Follow my breathing.” Steve continued to give Aria words of encouragement as he counted breaths in an effort to soothe her. 

“You’re doing so well for me doll”, Steve smiled. “You’re so strong.” 

Steve leaned further into Aria as he felt her heart rate settle, enveloping her into his arms. Aria smiled as Steve pressed a kiss into the side of her head. They remained in silence, taking comfort in each other’s now steady heartbeat and warm scent. 

“Feeling better?” Steve whispered. 

Aria inhaled deeply, scenting Steve in the process. “Mmm. Sorry.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for doll.” 

“I’m scared Steve. What if I forget what to do? What if I don’t like being dommed? I’m not a perfect Omega.” 

“I don’t want a perfect Omega. I just want you. You are perfectly imperfect and I don’t want you to be anyone but yourself. I know this is all new for you and it’s going to be a learning curve for us both. But I’m actually excited about that. We get to learn together. If you forget, I’m here to remind you. If you don’t like what we do today, we don’t have to do it again. Remember, you can safe word out anytime.” 

Steve chuckled as Aria buried her head further into his chest. He held her tighter in his arms when he felt her smile. After another minute, Steve pulled away, conscious of time as he knew Aria would still need time after their session to get ready for her date with Bucky. 

“For today’s session, we are going to do a thirty minute kneeling with a slight twist. The domming will start when I place a pillow on the floor for you to kneel on. When you kneel, your knees need to be shoulder width apart, your palms resting in your thighs and your head down. Don’t worry if you get it wrong, I will correct you if I need to. Once you are in the correct position, I will sit down on the couch next to you. I want you to close your eyes and give me your right arm. I will rest your arm on my lap. You may feel something slightly cold and wet on your arm but nothing painful.”

“That’s it?” Aria asked, surprised. 

“It’s a lighter domming session but yes, that’s it.” Steve smiled. 

“Okay. I can do that.”

“We talked about punishment during dommings, and usually every time you move would equal to one spank. Because this is your first session, I won’t spank you for moving but I will scold you and squeeze your finger. If you open your eyes, that will be a spanking though. Do you understand Omega?”

“Yes Alpha”. Both Steve and Aria were momentarily shocked at the use of his title. Steve couldn’t help the blinding smile that adorned his face as a result. 

“Do you remember your rules?”

“To be respectful; not to move until you tell me to; if you tell me to do something I have to do it; to call you Alpha and to safeword out if I need to.”

“Good girl. What about my rules?”

“To be respectful. Not to push my limits. To stop if I safeword. To tell me what the session includes and to provide after care.”

“See, you’re a natural already. The domming will end when I tell you to open your eyes. For after care, we can cuddle first and then I will make your breakfast. How does that sound?” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean I have been warned not to let you into a kitchen.” Aria teased. 

“I think I am capable of making my Omega breakfast thank you very much.” Steve smirked as he moved to get a pillow. 

“Ready Omega?”

Aria took a deep breath before replying, “yes Alpha”. 

Steve placed the pillow on the floor and led Aria to kneel down. After making some minor adjustments to her posture, Steve sat down satisfied. 

“What’s your colour Omega?”

“Green, Alpha.”

“Good girl. Now close your eyes Omega and give me your right arm.” 

Aria steadied herself before following the Alpha’s instructions. 

The start of the session had Aria riddled with nerves as she was so conscious of making a mistake and disappointing her Alpha. She was so focused on telling herself not to move that she almost missed the subtle changes in Steve’s scent. Within minutes his scent became calmer and filled her with warmth. The scent was so pleasing that she almost forgot her rule of not moving and fidgeted briefly. True to his word, Steve scolded Aria and squeezed her finger. While her inner Omega was upset at the thought of not obeying her Alpha, she almost felt calmer. Safe. Protected. Aria unconsciously moved eight more times during the session. 

Aria was shocked at how easy it felt to be dommed by her Alpha. It was as though all her stress and worries just floated away. All she was focused on was the man sitting in front of her and herself. It was the first time she truly understand what it meant to have ‘no worries’. Aria wasn’t even aware that Steve was lightly purring in response to her own soft purrs. “You’re doing so well Omega. I’m so proud of you.” Aria preened at the praise. 

The session felt a lot shorter then Aria would have anticipated and she was almost sad for it to end when Steve told her she could open her eyes. 

The first thing that Aria noticed when she opened her eyes were Steve’s brilliant blue ones looking back down at her with so much love. Aria met Steve’s smile with one of her own before looking down towards her arm. 

Aria gasped in elated shock, overwhelmed with love with what she saw. Aria felt the tears pricking in her eyes fall down her cheeks as she gave Steve a watery smile. 

“Is that...?”

“Yes Omega. They’re your soulmarks.”

On her arm, she could now see seven soulmarks clearly painted on her arm. Admiring Steve’s shield, Bucky’s star, Tony’s arc reactor, Bruce’s test tube, Clint’s arrow, Natasha’s widow, her own symbol, a blue portal, Aria gently ran her fingers over the marks, marvelling at how right it felt to have them there. 

Steve rubbed his hand over the back of his neck as he nervously waited for Aria to respond. He was so excited about the idea that he buried down the terror at the idea of Aria not liking it. 

Before he knew it, Aria had leapt from the floor and was in his arms. Steve lifted her so that she could place a leg on either side of his, effectively straddling him. Aria buried her head into his neck as she whispered “it’s perfect. Thank you.” 

“They’ve always been there doll. We’ve always been a part of you. We always will be.”

Aria shifted so she could remain in Steve’s embrace but also be able to look at her newly painted marks. 

“How long will they last?”

“It’s just body paint, so probably until you wash it off. Tony has been working on a formula for a body ink that can last up to a month. We can use that if you want to try it again.” 

“Yes please”.

Steve’s smile grew, love and adoration pouring out of him. He reached up towards Aria’s face and gently brushed some hair away from her face. He watched as she blinked up at him, in complete awe of the smoothness of her skin against his hands. Aria leaned her head into his palm as she lifted her own to brush against his jaw. 

Aria leaned in slowly as she gently met Steve’s lips with her own. The kiss was slow and gentle as Aria let out a soft moan. One of Steve’s hands moved to cradle Aria’s head, while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer. Aria’s hands exploded Steve’s broad chest as she smiled into the kiss. Aria pulled away to lean her head back onto his chest as Steve kissed the top of her head. 

“How does breakfast sound?” 

“Nope. Too comfy.” 

Chuckling, Steve stood up with Aria still in his arms, who gave out a small squeal as he made his way into the kitchen. Steve placed Aria on the counter with another quick peck to the lips and a wink before he began to make her breakfast.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s date has finally arrived! I really hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has read/commented/left kudos. Your support means everything to me and I’m so glad I get to share this story with you all. Sending you all so much love.

Aria sat on the counter absentmindedly stroking the marks Steve had painted on her arm while she watched him make breakfast. He was sticking to a fairly straightforward meal of a smoothie and an oat bowl which Aria was entirely grateful for. Aria glanced down at her arm and couldn’t shake the familiarity she felt when she looked at the marks. It was almost like a memory of a dream that she couldn’t place. It was familiar yet distant. Like an itch in her mind she couldn’t scratch. Aria guessed that it was because she had spent so much time imagining what they looked like. 

Aria glanced up when she heard the smoothie machine turn on. Aria took a moment to admire the strength Steve displayed, even in such a simple task as making breakfast. The T-Shirt he was wearing was incredibly form fitting, hugging every muscle in his back and his arms. She briefly wondered if he wore it on purpose. Aria was grateful if he had as it allowed her to appreciate every moment his muscles made as he effortlessly moved around the kitchen. 

Steve turned around with two glasses in hand as he moved to kiss Aria on the forehead before placing the glasses and the bowls on the tables. Steve sat in his usual place at the head of the table and pulled Aria into his lap before she could sit in her own chair. When Aria raised a questioning eyebrow, Steve shrugged and said that as this was aftercare and that they both still needed as many cuddles as possible. Aria was sure it was just an excuse judging by the mischievous glint in his eyes and grin on his face. Aria simply moved to get herself more comfortable before settling down and eating her breakfast with Steve’s arm wrapped securely around her. 

Aria and Steve were partly though their breakfast when a very exhausted looking Tony walked through followed by a very displeased Natasha. Aria watched as Tony plopped down in his chair whilst Natasha made some toast and cut up some fruit before placing it in front of Tony. Natasha stood to his side, arms on her hips and simply looked at the food and then back to Tony. Tony grumbled something under his breath and began to eat. 

Aria felt Steve sigh behind her. “Tony.” Steve warned, his super soldier hearing picking up Tony’s comment. 

“Sorry.” Tony replied as Natasha moved to the other side of the table in order to take her seat. 

“I’m adding five more spanks for the attitude Tony. You know better then that.” Natasha stated. 

Tony looked up, clearly upset. Natasha leaned across the table to hold Tony’s hand while he kept on eating. It was her way of showing that while he would still be getting a punishment, it would never make her love him any less. 

Aria looked away as she didn’t want to intrude on the tender moment between her two mates. Once Tony had visibly calmed, Aria looked back between the two, confused as to why Tony was being punished. 

Sensing her omega had a question, Natasha turned to Aria. “Are you okay kotenok?”

“Mmmhmmm”. Was Aria’s response. 

“Are you sure?”

“I thought Tony was an Alpha?”

“Part Alpha”. Tony corrected. “Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, part Alpha, part Beta and entirely handsome”. Tony joked. 

Natasha playfully rolled her eyes and Aria was sure she couldn’t practically feel Steve doing the same. 

Natasha turned her attention back to Aria. “Why does Tony’s designation matter?”

“It doesn’t. At all. I just, I didn’t think Alpha’s were punished. That’s all.” Aria quickly backtracked, not wanting to offend Tony. 

“Alpha’s can definitely be punished. It takes the heat of the rest of us.” Clint joked as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Why do you think Alphas can’t be punished doll?” Steve asked, rubbing his thumb over Aria’s arm. 

“I don’t know. I thought Alpha’s make the rules?”

“They make the rules to keep their packs safe and healthy. But that applies to Alpha’s too. We aren’t exempt from punishments just because of our designation”. 

“Omegas and Betas don’t punish though do they? So what happens when there isn’t another alpha present? Who takes over the punishment then?” Aria was thinking about a pack like Wade’s. 

“Omegas never punish but Betas can. Usually to another Beta or an Omega. If there is only one Alpha in a pack, a Beta can take over or an Alpha can self punish if they feel they need to.” 

“Makes sense.” 

“Why are you being punished this time Tone?” Clint asked, sitting next to Tony before playfully shoving him in the shoulder. 

“Tony hasn’t come to bed for the last two nights and hasn’t eaten since yesterday afternoon.” Natasha scolded. 

“I had coffee.”

“Coffee does not count.”

“Coffee definitely counts. And I think I had a protein bar last night. Right J?”

“I believe that was three days ago Sir.”

“Traitor”. Tony grumbled. 

“Tony”. Steve sighed. “You need to start taking better care of yourself. Maybe we need to think about putting a stricter schedule in place again for you.” 

“No. Nope. No way. I’ll sleep. I promise. Never doing that again. I’d rather not work for the day. No wait. Scratch that. That’s a horrible idea. Neither of those sound good. I’ll pass. Thanks but no thanks.” 

“If things don’t change, and soon, we will be talking about this.” Steve said with finality. 

“Fine.” 

“You done doll?” Steve asked, turning his attention back to his Omega. 

“Yes thank you. It was delicious. I should probably go and get ready though.” 

“I have another outfit ready if you want to wear it?” Natasha asked. 

“Why don’t you both go and I can take over Tony’s punishment.” 

Ignoring Tony’s groan and Clint’s chuckle, which he tried and failed to hide, Natasha squeezed Tony’s hand once more before getting up. It was a well known fact within the pack that Steve had the firmest hand. It became a running game between Clint and Tony to see who could avoid a punishment from Steve the longest. Of course, they both got a brief spanking once Steve had caught on to the bet. 

Aria turned to give Steve a kiss on the cheek and a heartfelt thank you before following Natasha into the pack room. 

Natasha once again helped Aria with her hair and makeup. Aria’s hair was left as loose curls which flowed down to her mid back. Aria had agreed to a simple makeup look, which enhanced her delicate features whilst maintaining a similar look to the popular trend in the 40s. The only major difference was that instead of bold red lips, Aria had wanted to keep lipstick to a minimum. The dress which Natasha had chosen was a simple floral wrap dress which flowed to just above her knees. It was casual yet beautiful and was perfect for the date. Paired with wedged sandals and a leather jacket, Aria was ready for her second date.

“You look beautiful Kotenok”, Natasha praised as she went to open the door. 

Standing on the other side was Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Her soulmate and her Alpha. Bucky had his hair pulled back into a bun and was dressed in all black. He donned dark black jeans, paired with a black shirt and a black leather jacket. Bucky also had a leather glove which covered his metal hand. One word came to Aria’s mind to describe how Bucky looked. Hot. Seriously hot. Really really hot. 

Aria blushed when she realised she was staring after meeting his gaze. 

“Like what you see doll?” Bucky smirked. 

“Don’t answer that! If his ego gets any bigger his head won’t be able to fit through a door!” Tony yelled from in front of the elevator. He was standing with Clint, Bruce and Steve, eager to see Bucky and Aria off on their date. 

“I think that’s your ego Tony”. Clint replied. 

“It’s my building. I can make the doors bigger if I need to.” Tony shrugged. 

Meeting Bucky’s ‘really gaze’, Tony rolled his eyes. “What can I say? We are really good looking pack. I can’t help it that we know it.” 

Hearing his omega giggle, Bucky turned back to Aria and handed her the large box of chocolates he had been holding. 

“Thank you. You really didn’t have to get me anything.” 

“It was something me ma used to tell me back in the day. Never pick up a dame for a date without buyin’ her a box o’ chocolates”.

“Thank you. They look delicious”. 

“I hope you got some more”. Clint begged. 

“They’re in the kitchen.” Bucky replied which was met with cheers from Clint and Tony. 

Shaking his head, the Alpha turned back to his Omega. “You look beautiful doll. I am definitely the luckiest Alpha in the world. Are you ready to go?” 

“Yep”. Aria replied, a blush settling on her cheeks. 

Handing the chocolates to Natasha, Bucky led Aria past the pack down to the garage. He opened the passenger door to one of Tony’s cars for Aria to step into. Bucky made sure that Aria was comfortable and had buckled up before making his way to the drivers seat. When Aria had queried where they were going, Bucky had just smirked and told her it was a surprise. 

The ride to their destination consisted of a peaceful silence between the two soulmates. About twenty minutes later, Bucky pulled up in front of a modern looking, glass building. 

“We’re here.” Bucky announced. 

“Where is here exactly?” 

Bucky just smiled in response and made her way to the passenger side of the car in order to open the door for his mate. Bucky offered his hand to Aria as she stepped out of the car. Aria began to buzz with excitement as she took notice of the sign which displayed ‘Dancing Wings Butterfly Garden’. 

“Butterflies? We get to see Butterflies?” Aria bounced. 

Bucky laughed happily at the excitement and exuberance on Aria’s face. It made his heart swell with joy at being the one who made her feel that way. Aria grabbed Bucky’s hand as she raced to the main entrance, practically dragging Bucky behind. Aria stopped short just in front the entrance. The opening hours stated they were open for the rest of the day, but when Aria peered through the glass window, it appeared empty. 

“Erm, Buck, I think they’re closed.” 

“They are. Just not to us”. Bucky winked, pulling out a key and unlocking the entrance. 

“How?” 

“Perks of being mates with Captain America. Turns out, they were more than willing to close for the day in exchange for a bit of publicity with Steve. He has to come in next week and discuss species of butterflies with kids”. Bucky laughed and Aria joined in. The truth was that Steve had been more than willing to join in. Steve, and most of the Avengers, had always been excited when they got to work with kids. 

“Come on.” Bucky held Aria’s hand with his flesh one and they spent the next half an hour walking through the indoor jungle. Aria had been enthralled by the butterflies, squealing with excitement every time one came near either of them. Bucky was content with just watching the happiness that kept crossing her face. Aria looked radiant in the glow of the light that made its way through the windows. 

The pair kept walking through the gardens, until they reached a small pocket hidden away in a corner of a maze. Stepping through, hundreds of butterflies emerged from hidden places amongst leaves scattered all around them. Bucky and Aria looked around in wonder at the magnificent creatures. The butterflies flew around them, some settling on their arms before flying back to their places in the leaves. Aria smiled so brightly, it nearly made Bucky’s heart skip a beat. Bucky looked down and met Aria’s eyes with his own. Bucky leaned in and gently kissed Aria on the lips. Aria’s right hand made it’s way onto Bucky’s chest, while her other weaved it’s way around his neck. Bucky’s flesh hand reach up to cup Aria’s head and his metal arm settled on her back, bringing them closer together. 

Kissing Bucky was different to kissing Steve. Steve’s kiss had been slow, intimate and tender. Bucky’s kiss was passionate, more urgent. One thing was for sure. Both were incredible kissers and she was unbelieving lucky at being able to call each other the soldered her own. 

Aria softly moaned into the kiss as Bucky’s tongue traced Aria’s lips. Bucky felt Aria pressed into him. She felt so soft and so small in his arms. A perfect fit. He knew he was holding one of the most precious things in this world in that moment. Bucky reluctantly pulled away, as he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to stop if she carried on whimpering under his touch. 

Aria rested her forehead on Bucky’s as they both took a moment to catch their breaths. Aria smiled as she reached behind her to grab Bucky’s hand in her own. Aria stopped as she felt Bucky tense under her touch. Bucky very carefully extracted himself from her before he reached over to take her hand into his flesh one and not his metal hand. 

“Everything okay?” Aria asked. 

“Of course doll.” 

Aria’s eyes widened in realisation as she profusely apologised. “Oh I’m so so sorry. I wasn’t even thinking. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that!”

“What are you taking about doll?” 

“I hurt you. I wasn’t thinking when I grabbed your hand.” 

“You don’t need to apologise doll”. Bucky said, shaking his head. “You didn’t hurt me?”

“I didn’t?”

“No, I don’t feel pain in my hand. I can sensations, like hot and cold. I can almost feel textures but no pain.” 

“Oh. Good.” Aria breathed a sigh of relief. “But if it didn’t hurt, why did you pull away?”

Bucky sighed, keeping hold of Aria’s hand in his flesh one, as he led her on a stroll down another path. 

“How much do you know about my past doll?”

“Erm not a huge amount. I pretty much know what Will and Josh told me. That you served with Steve in the war and that you were found a few years ago. I guess I just kind of assumed that you were in the ice with Steve.” 

Bucky smiled sadly, and in that one moment he transformed from the lighted hearted Bucky Barnes to a man who had seen countless sorrows. It made Aria’s heart ache to see him so sad. Aria squeezed Bucky’s hand, hoping to send him a small amount of comfort, which Bucky happily returned. 

“I met Stevie in an alleyway in Brooklyn when I was thirteen. Stevie was a scrawny little kid who was getting beaten up by some bullies. Turns out, Steve had been egging them on to take the heat away from another kid. Little idiot. After I saved the punk, I helped him and and that’s when I noticed his marks. We realised we were soulmates and pretty much became inseparable. 

When the war broke out, Stevie tried everything he could to enlist. I ordered him to stand down before I was shipped out. Obviously he didn’t listen to me and signed up to a programme that turned him into Captain America. We served together alongside a team called the Howling Commandos. 

It was a mission that went real bad real fast. We were on a train in Europe tracking down some bad guys when I fell into an icy ravine. Steve did everything he could to try and save me. It’s how I lost my arm. The fall was pretty big and Steve thought I was gone.” 

Aria was sure she could feel her heart breaking. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how Steve must have felt, watching the love of his life fall like that. And Bucky. The pain he must have felt. Having your arm literally ripped from your body. Aria shuddered at the thought. 

“So how did...?” Aria trailed off, unsure of how to finish her question. 

“How did I survive?” 

Aria nodded. 

“Honestly, I have no idea. The people we were following found me. They took me and experimented on me. It’s how I became a super soldier. They’re the ones that gave me my arm. They... they did things to me. They made me do things.” 

“What do you mean?”

Bucky turned away from his omega. This was the moment he had been fearing for nearly seventy years. This was the moment that she would see him for what he truly was and run away. This was the moment her eyes would fill with fear as she realised who he was. This was the moment his heart would break. The moment that it would never recover from. “They turned me into an assassin. A killer. I was a weapon created to serve at their mercy.” 

“How did they do that?” Aria breathed. 

“They wiped my memory. They controlled my mind so I had no choice but to obey.” Bucky stopped walking and waited for Aria to face him. He dropped her hands and put his own into his pockets to stop himself from reaching out for her. 

“I did some horrible things doll. I hurt a lot of people. I’m a monster and my arm is a reminder of that every day. It’s a reminder of all the times I used it to hurt people. I don’t want to taint you with that doll”. 

“Do you think I’m bad?” Aria asked softly. 

“What?” Her questioned shocked him and he could honestly say, that was not something which happened often. “Of course not. Why would you think that?”

“How about Steve? Or Natasha? Tony? Clint? Bruce? Are they bad?” 

“Of course they’re not bad.” They were the best people he knew. 

“So if we aren’t bad, do you think we would care about you if you were?” 

That stopped Bucky in his tracks. 

“I’ve seen the way everyone looks at you. The way you look at each other. A monster could never be loved so fiercely by so many good people. Or love them back with everything they had the way you do. The universe decided you were worthy of being soulmates with literal superheroes. I don’t think that would happen if it thought you were a monster.” 

“Doll, that doesn’t t erase all the bad I’ve done over the last seventy years. All the people I’ve hurt.” The nightmares had nearly stopped since he became part of the pack, but the memories would never lessen. They would haunt him forever. It was a price he didn’t feel was enough. 

Bucky had worked incredibly hard over the last few years to feel as though he was worthy of love. Worthy of happiness. But there would also be a part of the Winter Soldier in him which told him that he didn’t deserve anything but a lifetime of pain. He was an assassin. A weapon. A solider. Assets didn’t get happily ever after. 

The pack had helped though. They had been at his side every step of the way. Intervening with every nightmare. Soothing him even when he pushed them away. They made sure to tell him how much he deserved them and how much they needed him. 

But he was still tainted. He was still broken and he knew that he always would be. 

“Do you still want to hurt people?”

“Never.”

“That’s what makes you a good man James Buchanan Barnes. You are not a stone cold killer. You have a heart. You care. That’s what separates a man from a monster.” 

“But...”

“If my mind had been taken over and I had no control over my actions, would you hold me accountable or the person who took away my choice? Or anyone else in the pack for that matter.”

“Actually, Clint was controlled by someone a few years ago. Before I met him. Thor’s brother, a friend from another world, used Clint to try and take over earth”.

“Seriously?” Aria’s was shocked although she wasn’t sure why she was surprised at this point. Out of everything she had seen over the last few months, having another mate being under an aliens control seemed entirely plausible.   
“I feel like this pack should come with some sort of warning”. 

Bucky chuckled and agreed, although it was a sad thing to think about. 

“So do you hold Clint accountable for what happened?”

“No, it was all Loki. Clint had no choice.”

“Exactly. How are you any different?” Aria stepped forward to close the gap between them. Aria reached down to hold Bucky’s metal hand. Slowly, she took off his glove, giving him every chance to pull away if needed to. Keeping eye contact, Aria held up his hand in front of them. 

“This arm, is something you should be proud of. After everything you’ve been through, you are still here. You’re still standing and have more humanity than so many other people in this world. No one in this entire world can say they have been though what you have. This arm isn’t a reminder of a monster. It’s a reminder that you have seen horrors most people couldn’t dream about in their worst nightmare. It’s a reminder that you survived. And that’s something I am so incredibly grateful for as if you hadn’t, I would never have met you. We wouldn’t be here today.” 

Bucky took a deep breath to try and avoid the tear that was threatening to fall. Instead, he pulled Aria into his arms and buried his head into the top of hers. He breathed in her warm scent and she buried her face into his neck. 

“Thank you doll.” Bucky whispered into her hair. Aria responded by squeezing him as tight as she could, although she was pretty sure he could barely feel the difference. 

After a while of taking comfort in each other’s embrace, they pulled apart when Aria’s stomach growled. Laughing, Bucky held Aria’s hand, with his metal one this time, and led Aria back to the car. 

After a short drive, they had settled on eating at a diner nearby. They sat in a secluded booth which allowed them privacy to continue their date. They spent the afternoon exchanging stories. Bucky’s ranged from going punishing Steve for jumping out of a plane without a parachute, to chasing Clint and Tony around the Tower with Paintball guns. Aria’s stories mainly focused on her time with Wade, Will and Josh. 

It was nearing sunset when they left the diner, deciding on a walk around the block. 

Aria and Bucky walked hand in hand for a few minutes when Aria came to a sudden stop. Immediately on alert, Bucky assessed every threat nearby and kept his hand read above his favourite gun he had holstered. Bucky had three guns and four knives on him and was immediately regretting not bringing the grenade. 

Aria turned to look at Bucky, unaware of his internal assessment. 

“I didn’t realise where we are. Think we have time for a detour?” Aria asked. 

Relaxing, Bucky smiled and let Aria lead him to a fire escape a few blocks away. Stopping beneath it, Aria looked at Bucky before beginning to climb. 

“Woah, where you going there doll?” 

“I didn’t realise you were afraid of a little height Sergeant Barnes.” Aria teased. 

“I’m not afraid of heights doll, but I am afraid of you falling and hurting yourself.” 

“Well, you will just have to follow me and catch me if I fall won’t you Sergeant.” 

Shaking his head, Bucky followed Aria up the scape. Analysing her every move, making sure she didn’t slip at any point. 

When they reached the top, Bucky gasped in wonder. Standing in a little rooftop garden, they had a view of the entire city. Every direction they turned was another view of bright lights. 

“How did you find this place doll?” Bucky moved to sit next to Aria, who had sat in a space in the middle of the roof. 

“You told me something about your past, so I wanted to share with you something about mine.” 

Aria turned to Bucky, leaning into his side as he gladly wrapped his arm around her. Bucky pulled her as close as humanly possible. 

“I was thirteen when I ran away from home. My erm, my family wasn’t too great. My mum left when I was young and my dad would hurt my brother and me. My brother and I were inseparable when we were younger. He would also protect me. He would step in front of every hit, kick and punch to make sure I would never get hurt. Things changed when I was around ten. My brother, he became dark. He got into a gang with some pretty bad people. He would hurt me. Eventually I ran away. I was terrified but I ran until I couldn’t breath. I didn’t feel safe anywhere on the ground. Then I looked to the stars. It made me so small in the grand scheme of things. That, in the end, there was so much more going on in the world. I felt like I wanted to be close to them. As close as possible. So I went up the first fire escape I could find and ended up here. Or at least this version of a roof top in my world. Although it looks exactly the same.” Aria’s eyes glossed over as she got lost in the memory. 

“It was the first time I felt relatively safe. I was so scared to be back on the ground that I didn’t leave for three days. The only time I did was to briefly find any sort of food. For two months I stayed up here, only venturing back down for hours at a time every couple of days in order to eat. Eventually I decided that I couldn’t spend the rest of my life up here. But I always came back. It’s my safe space.” 

Bucky felt enraged. He wanted to hunt down every person who ever thought about hurting the beautiful person in his arms. She was everything precious in this world and deserved an infinite amount of love. 

Bucky leaned in to kiss Aria, which she happily returned. Settling back, he pulled his mate into his lap as they sat and watched the sunset together. It was a peaceful moment across the painful memories, but knowing they had each other, and the rest of their pack, made it all seem worth it. 

In that moment, in the glow of the evening, Bucky vowed to himself that he would do whatever it took to make sure nobody could ever hurt his omega again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has read/commented/left kudos on the story so far! I can’t tell you how much it means to know you’re enjoying it! I hope you like this chapter. Have a great week!

Bucky stood in the doorway of the kitchen the next morning, revelling in the peaceful moment. Dinner the previous evening had been a lively affair. Although Aria and Bruce’s pie was not quite like the one Steve and Bucky used to have in the ‘40s, they were both incredibly touched by the gesture. Bucky had some ideas on how to change the recipe and both Bruce and Aria were keen to re-create the dish. Steve did try to have an input, but once Aria realised how little Steve knew about cooking, she had banned him from any future help in the kitchen. 

It was evident that Aria was feeling more at home within the pack and it was moments like this that Bucky imagined he was dreaming. Yesterday had been such a perfect day, that Bucky had to continuously remind himself that it wasn’t just a dream he concocted while in Hydra’s captivity. 

But it wasn’t just a dream. It was real. This was his life now. And Bucky would do whatever it took to hold onto this reality. If there was one thing Bucky had learnt in his life, it was that all it took was a moment. A moment for everything to change and for this reality, his dream, to slip right through his fingers into the darkness. He wouldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t. 

Bucky watched as Aria delicately weaved her way through the kitchen. She was still in her pyjamas, one of Bucky’s old T Shirts and Natasha’s shorts, with her hair pulled back into a messy bun. Bucky thought she had never looked more beautiful than barefoot in the kitchen, in his clothes, bathed in the morning light. Bucky made his way into the kitchen and kissed Aria, murmuring a soft ‘good morning’. 

Last night, Bucky had asked Aria if she would be okay with trying a domming session this morning. Aria had agreed and they had both decided on doing a hand feeding for breakfast before everyone had woken up. Aria was still uncomfortable with the thought of being dommed in front of anyone else and the Alpha had selfishly wanted their first session to be between just the two of them. So Bucky had happily accepted Aria’s condition. 

“Ready doll?”

“Yep, just give me one sec,” Aria pulled away to open the oven and take out a big batch of cinnamon rolls. The scent wafted through the kitchen, encompassing both of them in the homey smell. 

“Do you remember your rules Omega?” The Alpha asked, once Aria was standing back in front of him. 

“To listen to what you say. To be respectful. To not move unless you tell me. To call you Alpha and to safeword out if needed.” 

“Perfect Omega. Well done.” Bucky praised. “What are my rules?”

“To be respectful. To never push me beyond my limits. To stop if I safeword. To provide aftercare.”

“Well done Omega. For our session, I’m going to plate up some cinnamon rolls and cut up some fruit. I’ll use a handful of strawberries, a banana and some blueberries. Whilst I’m plating the food, I want you to kneel by my chair at the table, with your head down. Stevie showed you how to kneel yesterday. Do you remember Omega?”

“Yes Alpha.” 

Bucky took a moment to analyse Aria’s expression. It wasn’t that he thought she would intentionally lie to him, but he didn’t want her to feel like she had to try and be perfect. He wanted her to know that she could be honest if she wasn’t sure about something. 

“Okay, if you need a reminder, that’s absolutely fine. It can take some time to get used to the position.” 

Aria nodded in acceptance. 

“Good girl. Once I’m sat down the chair, I would like you to stand up and sit on my lap. You will have one leg on either side of the chair and face me. You will then put your hands behind your back and hold them there through the session. I will then hand feed you. Do you understand Omega?”

“Yes Alpha.” 

“For aftercare, we can sit and cuddle. Is there anything else you would like to do?” 

“Could we make a smoothie together?”

Bucky smiled, pleased that Aria felt comfortable enough around him to ask. “I think that’s a good idea Omega. For punishment, I know Stevie said that instead of a spanking, he pinched your hand and scolded you every time you moved. How did that feel?”

“It was fine.”

“Do you think you would be okay with a bite on your shoulder instead?” It was common for an Alpha to exert their dominance by biting their Omega mate. This could be done as a punishment, a calming gesture, a possessive claim or a form of intimacy. 

“Will it hurt?” Aria hit her lip nervously. Bucky brought his finger up to Aria’s lip, to gently stop her from biting, worried she would end up cutting herself. 

“Not in the way you think. You will feel it, but it wouldn’t be hard enough to break skin.”

Bucky watched Aria contemplate, a mixture of emotions displayed on her face. 

“Can we try it now? If you don’t like it, I won’t do it. Would that be okay?”

Aria nodded in response. Bucky brushed the side of Aria’s cheek with his fingers. 

“Remember, if you need me stop, say red at anytime. We haven’t started our session yet, but you can use your safeword whenever you need to. I’ll keep it short okay?” 

Bucky gently moved the collar of Aria’s T Shirt. It was already so big on her, that most of the collar hung of the side of her shoulder, exposing her smooth skin. Bucky leaned in and slowly scented her. She smelt like home, even though her scent was tainted with nerves. Now that the suppressants were only a few days from completely disappearing from her system, it made it easier for Bucky to be able to distinguish the changes in her scent. Bucky moved away from her scent gland, the place where he would eventually mark her as his own, and instead nipped at her shoulder. 

The bite was meant as a cross between a calming gesture and a display of dominance over his omega. Aria could instantly tell the intention behind the bite, without the need to be told. It was an automatic connection between an Alpha and Omega. The bite wasn’t exactly painful. Aria could tell it was there, but it wasn’t strong enough for her to feel pain. It was an odd sensation, and one that she strangely liked. 

Pulling away, Bucky asked, “how was that?”

“That was nicer than I expected.” Aria said, blushing. 

Bucky laughed. “Bites aren’t meant to hurt or feel bad. It might feel a little more intense as a punishment, but both Alphas and Omegas enjoy bites. Often it’s a reminder of the mating bite.”

“Can an omega ever bite an Alpha?” 

“They can. Omega’s can playfully bite their Alphas or if they ever need to feel safe and secure, a bite can sometimes help. But it feels different to an Alpha.”

“What do you mean?”

Bucky contemplated the best way to explain. “Imagine being bitten on the finger by a really cute kitten.”

Aria laughed. “So I’m a kitten?”

“The cutest.” Bucky said, kissing her nose. “Ready to start?” 

“Yes Alpha.” 

“Okay. The domming will start when I place a pillow on the floor.” Bucky kissed Aria’s head and moved to grab a cushion from the couch. Bucky placed it on the floor next to his chair for Aria to kneel. Once he was happy with his Omega’s position, knees apart with her hands flat on her thighs and head facing down, Bucky made his way to the kitchen to plate up. Within minutes he was sitting in his chair with Aria straddling his lap. Bucky made sure Aria was comfortable and that her hands were behind her back before he fed her the first bite. Bucky had made sure to cut up the food into small pieces to make it easier to hand feed Aria. 

Aria moved three times within the first few minutes of sitting on Bucky’s lap, which earned her three bites on her shoulder. Bucky was right, the bites had felt more intense as a punishment. But it wasn’t more painful. It was a sensation she couldn’t quite put into words. 

Sitting on Bucky’s lap, Aria felt a strange mixture of control and vulnerability. Aria knew that she could trust Bucky. She wasn’t sure she was in love with her mates yet. Aria didn’t think she knew what it felt like to be in love. She knew she liked being around them. That they brought her a sense of peace and happiness she didn’t know existed. Aria felt the nerves and butterflies every time she was around each of her mates. She felt the need to be close to them and her heart swelled with pride every time each one complemented her or praised her. Was that love? She wasn’t sure. Maybe she was on her way there though. Either way, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she cared for her mates and that she trusted them with everything she had. Which is why, straddling Bucky brought her a weird sense of control. Aria knew that she had control over whether she wanted to be dommed or not. If she wanted Bucky to stop or not. That her three letter safeword gave her all the power she needed. But at the same time, with her hands behind her back, sitting on her super soldier mate, who was slowly hand feeding her with so much love and care, Aria felt some of her walls begin to crumble. As though it was okay that Bucky had that sense of power over her and that he was her dominant, because actually she had some of the power to. 

As the domming progressed, Bucky continued to give Aria praise and encouragement. With each statement, she could feel herself relaxing more and enjoying being in the comfort of her mate’s arms. She was beginning to realise that maybe she enjoyed being dommed. It gave her the same calming feeling as when Steve dommed her. As though nothing else in the world mattered, apart from her and her Alpha. Each time Bucky fed her, felt more and more intimate. Especially since she was unable to use her arms. Aria moved a total of eight more times during the rest of the session, which resulted in eight more bites to her shoulder. 

As soon as the domming ended, Bucky kissed Aria, praising her for doing so well. Aria preened at the sentiment from her mate. Bucky sat and held Aria in his arms as they both relaxed from the session. After a few minutes, Bucky had Aria turn around so that he could massage her shoulders after holding them in position for a while. Aria leaned back into Bucky’s chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sighing in happiness, Aria closed her eyes. 

If this was how every domming session went, it was  
something Aria could definitely see herself getting used to. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you have all had a great week! Thank you again to everyone who has commented/left kudos on this story. Your support means absolutely everything to me. I hope you like this chapter.

Aria had felt surprising relaxed after her session with Bucky that morning. She had woken up feeling a bit antsy, however the domming with Bucky had felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and her mind had felt clearer as a result. Aria briefly wondered if it was a side effect of coming off the suppressants or if she was due an omega drop, but since she felt better, Aria had decided that it didn’t really matter. 

Aria was humming to herself as she was making a fresh pot of coffee when Steve walked in. 

“Morning doll”. 

“Morning. Do you want some coffee?” Aria asked. 

“I’d love some. Thank you.” Steve gratefully took the cup, had a quick sip, before placing the cup onto the counter and pulling Aria into his arms. Steve turned her around so that they were now facing each other. 

Aria laughed as she looked up to Steve. He was at least a head height taller than Aria and it was always increasingly evident when they stood side by side, or in this case, when she was in his arms. 

“Hi”. Aria said. 

Steve smiled and returned the sentiment before leaving down to kiss his Omega. 

“Hi”, Steve murmured before leaning down to kiss Aria once more. Minutes passed before Aria pulled away, shooing Steve so she could get back to her coffee. 

Steve kissed Aria on the temple before returning to his drink as well. 

“Did you specifically need something, or did you come down just to distract me?” Aria teased. 

“I actually came down to tell you that Nat had to leave for work unexpectedly, but that she will be back to pick you up at four for your date and not to worry about anything, clothes included”. Nat had posed as an employee at Stark Industries a few years ago while she was working as an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. It was how she and Tony had met. Even though Nat didn’t need to stay on the job anymore, she found that she strangely liked it. Tony also secretly really liked having one of his mates close by at work. Not that he would ever really admit it, despite the entire pack knowing. 

“And JARVIS couldn’t have told me?”

“He could have”, Steve smirked. “This was more fun”. 

“So you say.” 

“You didn’t enjoy yourself?” 

Aria blushed as Steve looked at her, a smug smile on his face and one eyebrow raised. They both knew that Aria had definitely enjoyed herself, but there was no way she was going to admit it. 

“It was okay”. Aria shrugged, picking up her coffee to hide her own smile. 

“I think that sounds like a challenge doll.” Steve’s eyes darkened as he made his way to his mate. Steve slowly, almost like a predator walked towards her until she was forced to move backwards into the counter. Steve’s hands were balled into fists which rested on the counter, either side of her. Caging Aria in. 

Aria’s breath hitched as Steve leaned in close. His lips millimetres from hers. Steve was so close that she could practically taste him, but still far away enough that their lips weren’t quite touching. It was maddening. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about? What could possibly be a challenge Captain?” 

Steve could feel the blood in his body rush south as his official title fell from Aria’s lips. 

Just as Steve was about to make his move, JARVIS interrupted. 

“Captain. Sir has asked me to inform you that the upgrades to your shield are finished. Sir is requesting you to make your way down to the lab to test the modifications”. Steve simultaneously groaned and let out a strangled laugh. 

JARVIS calling Steve Captain did not have the same impact as when Aria did. 

Steve took a deep breath and held Aria’s head in his hands. He knew it was too soon, but Steve wished that he could whisk away his omega and lock her in the pack bedroom. 

Pushing away some less than above board thoughts, Steve moved in to kiss Aria but pulled away at the last second, just before their lips could meet. 

“You said you didn’t enjoy yourself doll, so I wouldn’t ever want to subject you to something you didn’t want.” 

Steve winked at Aria as he walked away, leaving behind a very flustered mate. 

Aria muttered something about Steve being a super tease instead of a super soldier. 

Steve laughed as he made his way down to the lab, contemplating between punishing Tony for interrupting his time with his omega, or enticing him to a very heated make out session in the lab. 

It was an obvious choice. 

Steve went for the latter. 

After Steve left, Aria had asked JARVIS where the the rest of the pack were. Bruce had been up late on a conference call to Australia and so was still asleep, whereas Bucky and Clint were sparring in the gym. 

Aria was debating about what to do with her day when she absentmindedly picked up a tray, forgetting that it had just come out of the oven. 

Aria yelped in pain as she dropped the tray and hurriedly opened the tap. Aria breathed a sigh of relief as the cold water soothed her now burning hand. 

Aria pulled away from the water to inspect the burn. It was starting to redden and she was sure that within the hour there would be a nice big blister covering her palm. 

“Would you like me to alert one your mates, perhaps an Alpha, about your injury Princess?” JARVIS chimed in. 

“No, I’m okay, thanks J. It’s just a burn. No biggie.”

“I should remind you of your omega rule to always inform a mate should you be hurt or injured.” 

“I think that’s for big injuries. I’m pretty sure they don’t need to be bothered for every thing”.

“I really think you should....” 

“If it really means that much to you, I will tell them later, but right now I’m going to drink my coffee and eat my pastry while watching re runs of daytime TV”. 

If it was possible, Aria was sure she could hear JARVIS sigh and roll his eyes. 

Aria sat down and began to eat in blissful peace. 

Meanwhile, down in Tony’s lab, Steve’s shield had long been forgotten. 

Steve and Tony had been engaged in a very heated kiss. Tony was sitting on one of the tables with Steve between his legs. Steve’s hands were roaming underneath Tony’s shirt, while Tony began to unbuckle his mate’s belt. Their makeout session would have no doubted developed much further had a certain AI not spoken. 

“Captain, pardon the interruption”. 

Steve growled in frustration. “JARVIS, you are a part of Tony which means you are a part of the pack, and you know that we love you, but you have really bad timing today.” 

“Aw love you too Capsicle”, Tony joked. 

“I appreciate the sentiment and would be sure to return it should I actually be real, but I felt it important to inform you that Princess has injured herself. Since she did not want to tell you herself, as per my programming, it is my duty to notify the highest ranking pack member.” 

Steve tense as soon as he heard the words ‘Princess’ and ‘injured’. 

So did Tony. 

They both hurriedly adjusted themselves and their clothes as they all but interrogated JARVIS. 

“Is she okay J? How badly is she hurt? What happened?” 

“I believe that Princess burnt her hand picking up a hot tray by accident”. 

Logically Steve knew that she was fine. Especially if she didn’t feel the need to let them know. But as an Alpha, Steve was already naturally protective of his pack, especially his omega. But knowing she was hurt, no matter how small, kicked his protective nature into overdrive. 

Steve basically ran into the common room with Tony hot on his heels. 

Steve simultaneously skidded to a halt and and sat down on the coffee table in front of his omega. 

Aria’s eyes widened in shock at the sheer speed of the super soldier. 

Seconds later Tony dramatically burst though the door, panting after trying to keep up with his mate. 

“Erm. Hey.” Aria waved. “You guys alright there?”

“What happened doll? JARVIS said you were hurt”.

“JARVIS! I told you, I’m fine”. Aria threw her hands up in exasperation and winced when her injured one slammed back onto her thigh. Aria tried to hide it, but failed spectacularly as Steve gave her the ‘I told you so’ look. 

“Tony, can you get the first aid kit please?” Steve nodded to the kitchen, not taking his eyes away from his, now pouting, Omega mate. 

Steve took Aria’s injured hand in his own so that the back of her hand was resting in his, palm facing upwards. 

Silently, Tony handed Steve the first aid kit who proceeded to clean up the wound. 

“I’m going to have to bandage this. It looks pretty bad and we don’t want it to get infected.” 

“Steve, trust me. It’s fine”. 

Steve remained silent as he began to bandage the hand. His shoulders were tense, despite his gently touch. 

Tony had disappeared to get three bottles of water, before returning and sitting next to Aria. 

After Steve was satisfied with his handiwork, he placed a gentle kiss on her hand. 

“How does that feel?”

“It feels fine.” 

“Do you need any painkillers?”

“No I’m okay. It really doesn’t hurt that much.” 

“Steve can be a massive mother hen. So is Buck. Between the two of them, they take coddling to a whole new level. I burnt my arm once a couple of months ago in the lab, and neither of them let me back down for a week. It wasn’t half as bad as yours”. Tony chimed in. 

Steve just gave Tony a look. 

“I don’t want you to use your hand for a week. Try not to let it get wet either. I’ll have Bruce take a look at it when he wakes up. You don’t have to cook for a few days while it heals”. 

“It’s really not that bad”. 

“Omega, that’s final. There are enough of us to help you, so you don’t need to worry about that. Now, we need to talk about you punishment”.

“Punishment?” Aria exclaimed. 

“Yes. You broke a rule doll. You know you need to inform one of us if you get hurt. Even after JARVIS reminded you, you refused. You break a rule, you get punished. I’m sorry doll, but you know that’s how it works”.

Aria felt close to tears. She wasn’t sure why. Her hand hurt, probably more than she was letting on. But surely it couldn’t be the physical pain that affected her. She had been through way worse than this. So that definitely wasn’t it. 

Was it that she had broken the rules? What if they didn’t want her anymore? What was the punishment going to be like? Was it because she had disappointed her Alpha? No. She couldn’t disappoint them. Why did she do that?

Aria could feel her thoughts spiralling out of control. 

Steve and Tony must have sensed the change as she could vaguely hear them talking to her.

What were they saying? 

Oh. To breathe. Right. That makes sense. Breathe. Take a deep breath. 

Aria listened to their voices as she tried to bring herself back to reality. 

Aria opened her eyes, unaware of when she closed them.   
Steve reached up and cradled Aria’s face in his hands. 

“Can you tell me five things you can see Omega”. 

“It helps to keep you grounded”. Tony spoke with experience as he rubbed Aria’s back. 

“Erm. Steve. Tony. A table. The window. Lights.” Aria shakily replied. 

“Good girl. What are four things you can feel?”

“Your hands. Tony’s hands. The couch. Shorts.”

“You’re doing so well Princess”. Tony praised. 

“Three things you can hear”. 

“Your voice. My voice. Tony’s voice”. Aria’s breathing was steadily returning to normal. 

“Two things you can smell”. 

“Both of you”. Aria gave out a small smile, taking comfort in their scents, which was returned but her mates. 

Steve leaned into kiss Aria. “One thing you can taste doll”. 

Aria let out a small laugh, “you”. 

Steve smiled while Tony pouted. “What about me? Don’t I get a kiss?” 

Aria laughed more freely this time and leaned in to give her other mate a kiss, which he happily obliged. 

“We still have to talk about your punishment. You know you broke a rule doll”. Steve held onto Aria’s not injured hand. 

“I’m sorry”. Aria whispered. 

“I know you are. And I know you don’t want to get punished, no one ever does. But it will help you feel better”.

“How?”

“It’s a form of release”. Tony explained. “It helps with absolution. Once the punishment is over, all is forgiven and you can move on. It sucks, but it really does help”.

“Since it’s your first punishment, I’m going to give you ten spanks with my hand. Do you want to Tony to stay or not? It’s completely your choice sweetheart”. 

“Is that normal? To be punished in front of each other?” 

“Usually yes. We’re quite an open pack and don’t hide punishments from each other. The only exception is that generally an Alpha isn’t punished in front of their Omega, and that would be dependant on the type of punishment”. 

“Why?”

“A punishment keeps you in a vulnerable state. Alpha’s need to be seen as a dominant in front of their Omega, and it’s not pleasant for either when an Alpha feels vulnerable like that. It’s also partly an ego thing”. 

“Tony can stay”.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure”. Aria nodded. 

“Okay. I’m going to sit on the couch and you’re going to bend over my lap. You need to take your shorts and panties off”. 

“Seriously?” Aria shifted. She had never been naked in front of anyone and although she would still have her T-Shirt on, it was the most anyone will have seen of her. 

“It’s okay doll. You’re safe here and remember, you can still safeword out”. 

“But it’s a punishment?”

“It doesn’t matter. Keeping you safe and comfortable is the most important thing”. 

“I can do this”. Aria stood up as Steve replaced her seat. Tony was unusually quiet, trying to be a good mate and Alpha to their Omega. 

Aria hesitantly slipped out of her shorts and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before repeating her actions with her under wear. Both mates trying to be respectful and avoided looking as much as possible. 

Steve helped Aria over his lap. He was so tall that only the tips of her toes touched the ground. Aria tried to lean her palms flat on the floor, but a combination of her injury and height made that difficult. Tony adjusted himself to help support Aria. Steve placed one hand on the small of her back to keep her in place. It was common in punishments, especially for a first, for the person to resist and move about. What Steve wanted to avoid was for Aria to accidentally fling herself onto the floor and further injure herself. 

“You can hold my hand doll, if it makes you feel better”. 

Aria reached back and squeezed Steve’s hand in thanks. The combination of both Steve and Tony helped to keep her grounded. 

“What’s your colour doll?”

Aria contemplated for a moment before replying, “green”. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes Alpha”. Aria wasn’t sure why she felt the need to use his designation, but it felt right in that moment. Like a comfort blanket. 

Aria heard it before she felt it. Steve’s hand came down hard a fast, with a loud SMACK. 

“Colour?”

“Still green”. 

“You’re doing so well for me Omega”. 

Steve’s hand came down three more times, in quick succession. Each time in a different place and not to create a concentrated pain in one area. The idea was to punish, not to harm. 

Tony praised Aria taking her punishment so well. Tony’s Alpha voice was seeking through, adding an extra layer of comfort for Aria. 

“Colour doll?”

“Green”.

There more snacks came down. Smack. Smack. Smack. 

Aria was beginning to feel the pain and breathed out a “yellow”. 

“Only three more Omega, you’re doing so well for me. I’m so proud of you doll”. 

Aria could feel the emotions spilling over, and once the final three smacks were administered, Aria burst into tears. Steve rearranged his mate so that she was straddling his waist, and was was cradling her like a small child. Tony moved closer and wrapped his arms around his mates. 

Both Tony and Steve continue to whisper words to praise and reassurance to their mate. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“It’s okay. It’s the relief of absolution after feeling the guilt of breaking a rule. We all feel it after a punishment. It’s just more intense for and Omega. It’s why Alpha’s tend to be the ones to punish their Omega mates. Their biology and protectiveness helps to lessen the blow of a punishment”.

Aria had to admit, she did feel lighter. Like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. 

“Can I put my clothes back on?” Aria asked in a small voice. 

She could feel Steve laugh underneath her as she scrambled to get her clothes on. Aria was grateful when both men turned away to give her some privacy. 

Once dressed, Steve opened his arms and beckoned for Aria to take up her previous position. Aria sat sideways in his lap this time, head tucked under Steve’s chin which her legs on Tony’s lap. Tony began to lightly massage her feet while Steve stroked her arm. 

Aria kept shifting her weight so that the pressure wasn’t concentrated on one area. Steve really managed to cover a good surface area in his punishment. 

“You know, this totally sucks. As if the pain in my hand wasn’t punishment enough”.

Both men laugh. 

“Yep. Been there Princess”.

“Next time, make sure you tell us first and you won’t be punished”. 

“You also got off pretty lightly”.

“Lightly?!”

“Wait until you get the paddle. Or the belt. Hope you never get the belt”. 

Aria shuddered at the thought. 

“How about we watch a film?” 

“Mmmhmm. Something light”. 

Two films, three hot chocolates, several rounds of breakfast later, Aria felt much better.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapter updates today! I’m super excited! I really hope you like this chapter. I’m not overly happy with Natasha’s date, but I was too excited by the end of the chapter to wait and post! I hope you like it! Thank you so so so much again for reading! I love you all so much for it 💕

Aria felt the adrenaline rushing through her body. Aria thought back to her training and listened closely for her target. He was a highly trained assassin and knew how to move silently. Aria would have to be quick in order to achieve her goal. She only had one shot. She could not miss. Aria held her breath, hoping not to give her position away. Aria gripped the gun in her hand, uninjured finger ready on the trigger. She peered around the wall and saw him walking towards her. Aria took a deep breath and quickly turned, aimed her gun and pulled the trigger.

\- 

Thirty minutes earlier. 

Aria was in her room when JARVIS announced, “Princess, Sir and Robin Hood are requesting entrance to your room”. 

“Tell them they can come in”. 

“Hey sweet cheeks”, Tony loudly announced as he entered the room, Clint close behind him holding a large box. “How are your cheeks by the way? Still sore?” 

“Tony!” Aria hit Tony in the shoulder with a little more force than necessary. 

“What?” Tony shrugged. “You have very nice cheeks and I just wanted to see how they are. Literally if you’ll let me?” Tony winked and raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Sure. After Steve spanks you as well”. 

Clint sniggered. “I’ll be there for that too”. 

“Since when is this ‘gang up on Tony day’?” Tony pouted. 

“Since you were mean to me.” 

“Besides, ‘gang up on Tony day’ is one of the best days of the week. Only ‘gang up on super soldier day’ is better”. Clint rested his arm on Tony’s shoulder. 

“I’ll give you that. But I wasn’t being mean to my favourite Omega. I happen to find you and your cheeks incredibly attractive.” 

“You know, considering how many people you slept with before you met us, your flirting skills suck”. Clint very helpfully smiled at Tony. 

Aria laughed, trying to hide the pang of jealousy that shot through her at the thought of Tony, or any of her mates, being with another Omega. Aria was momentarily shocked at the strength of the emotions that hit her. Jealousy was not a foreign concept to her. She often wished she was able to sleep in a bed or eat a full meal, but jealousy of someone’s affections was entirely knew to her. 

“So, you guys planning on moving in?” Aria nodded to the box in Clint’s hand, trying to dispel the thought from her mind. 

“Actually, we wanted to talk to you about starting your self defence training.” 

“Self-defence?”

“Yep! We thought it would be a good idea for you to at least know the basics and we thought we would start with gun training!” Tony clapped his hands together. 

“I’m not so sure that sounds like a good idea and what is that?!” Aria exclaimed when Clint pulled out, what Aria thought looked like a toy. 

“Your training weapon”. Clint smiled so wide, he looked like a Cheshire Cat. 

“Is that a nerf gun?”

“It was a nerf gun”. Tony proudly stated. 

“Tony modified it so it’s a cross between a Nerf Gun and a Paintball gun.” 

“So it’s like a Nerfball.”

Clint and Tony burst out laughing. 

“Definitely motioning to call it a Nerfball here and now forever.” 

“So why are we using a modified Nerf and Paintball gun?” 

“Nerfball.” Clint very helpfully stated. 

“It’s sort of an on going pack game. Steve, Buck and Nat against Clint, Bruce and me. What’s the current score J?”

“I believe the score remains at 127 to team Alpha and 123 to Team Beta”. 

“We are totally bringing you onto our team before the others snatch you up”.

“Huge advantage considering none of them would ever dream of hitting you with a gun. Even if it’s filled with paint”. 

“So this is how you all train?” Aria asked. 

“It’s more of an excuse than an actual training session. But it does help with stealth and always being ready. And, it’s a perfect way to cheer you up after your first punishment and to get a little revenge on the super soldiers”. 

“Revenge for?” 

“Never said I need a reason sweet cheeks. Love them  
more than anything, but it’s always fun to attack them first.” 

“I guess this is ‘gang up on super soldier day’ after all. Especially since Nat is at work.” 

“Excellent. Now let’s begin.” 

-

Aria remembered her training with Clint. It was brief and barely taught her the basics. But when JARVIS alerted her that Bucky was exiting the elevator, Aria was on guard and ready. She moved away from her hiding place, finger ready on the trigger and came face to face with Sergeant Barnes. 

Bucky stared down the barrel of the gun his Omega was currently pointing at him. He talked to Steve and Nat about recruiting Aria onto their team. There was no way they could hit their Omega. It went against every instinct they had. Even if it was just a game. Bucky was fuming that the others had recruited her first. 

“Doll. I need you to put the gun ...” Bucky was interrupted as he head slammed with a ball of paint. 

Aria watched with wide eyes as gold paint dropped down Bucky’s side. Of course Tony’s guns would be filled with gold paint. He had wanted to use red, but the pack had agreed that red could look a little too realistic. 

So they settled on gold for Tony’s team and Blue for Steve’s. 

Aria was in shock that she had shot Bucky. A literal trained assassin.

He had been hit near his hip. 

She was aiming for his shoulder.... 

Aria tried to suppress her laughter at Bucky’s bewildered expression. He was sure she wouldn’t shoot. 

She tried and failed. 

Her laughter was echoed by Tony and Clint who were hiding behind the sofa and in the vent respectively. 

Upon hearing Tony and Clint, Bucky’s pout turned deadly. 

Before she knew it, Bucky had reached for a gun hidden under the table (not to be mistaken by the real ones he kept under there), and aimed for Tony, right in the chest. 

Clint jumped from vent, shot Bucky who dodged and proceeded to pull Aria in front of him as a human shield. 

Bucky had his gun aimed at Clint, who shamelessly hid behind Aria, knowing full well that Bucky would never hit her. 

Score one for Team Clint. 

Or not. 

Clint was far too tall to hide behind Aria, leaving a lot of his upper body exposed. 

Bucky never missed. 

Chaos erupted in the common room with Bucky against Clint, Tony and Aria. Shots were continual and paint was flying everywhere. 

Which was the exact moment the pack leader, also known as Captain America and leader of the Avengers, decided to walk in. 

Steve’s presence was all it took for time to stand still and silence to echo through the common room. 

“I’m really disappointed in you all”. Steve sighed. “Disappointed that you didn’t think I would come prepared”. Steve pulled out a gun from behind his back and shot Tony. 

Bucky smiled and the battle began. 

It wasn’t long before Bruce emerged with his own weapon, and it very quickly became Steve and Bucky against Aria, Tony, Clint and Bruce. Well, against Tony, Clint and Bruce. It very quickly became evident that Aria could not aim. At all. Especially after Aria accidentally hit Clint, aiming for Steve. 

It was at that point that Clint decided to hide Aria in the air vent. 

It definitely paid off when he showed Aria another exit route, right behind Steve. She did manage to hit him this time. 

Aria was hiding behind the kitchen counter in fits of giggles when the elevator opened. Natasha walked in, calmly hit Clint and Bruce before picking up Aria, carrying her to the elevator. 

“Bye boys”. Natasha waved, as the doors closed. 

Natasha set Aria back down into her feet and kissed her head. 

Acting like she hadn’t just intercepted a pack paint battle, walked through the paint without getting hit and managing to score two points for her team, all without breaking a sweat, Natasha turned to Aria, “Ready for our date malyshka?” 

A little bewildered at how calm Natasha was, Aria blinked and replied. “Yep. Where exactly are we going?” 

Before Natasha could reply, the elevator stopped at the 35th floor. 

“Is that....?” Aria trailed off, staring at the sign in front. 

“It is. I thought we could have a girls spa session to start our date”. 

“There is an actual spa in the building?”

“There is. Tony had it built for the the employees of Stark Industries. I asked them to close a little early for us.” 

Nat held out her hand for Aria to take. 

“I’ve never been to a spa before”. Aria said, softly. 

Natasha patiently waited for Aria to slip her hand into hers and they walked through the doors together. 

They were greeted with the warm smells of essential oils and steam emanating from the treatment rooms. 

Two ladies emerged with a tray of champagne. Natasha took two glasses and handed one to Aria, before escorting her to one of the treatment rooms. The room was large and spacious, but incredibly warm. In the middle of the room, there were too massage tables next to each other. The tables were far enough apart that a person could walk through, but close enough that the people lying on them could touch and hold hands. 

“You have booked a couple’s facial and a massage today. Is that correct?” One of the ladies asked. 

“Yes it is”. Natasha responded. 

“We will leave you to get changed. Once you have undressed, you can lie on the tables, face up. The towels can be used to cover yourself with”. 

Aria was a little overwhelmed. She wasn’t sure how she felt taking off her clothes in front of so many people. 

Aria was looking at the table and so barely noticed Natasha undressing until she turned to look. Aria’s eyes widened and she quickly turned away. 

“You can look maylshka, it’s okay”. 

Aria turned to Natasha, who stood in her underwear. 

There was no denying that Natasha was unbelieving gorgeous. She had a beautiful body that most women would give anything for. Aria felt a little intimidated. 

Natasha walked around the table to Aria. 

“What’s wrong kotenok?” 

“Do I have to take all my clothes off?” Aria asked. 

Natasha gave Aria a small smile. “Of course not. You can leave on whatever makes you comfortable. But it’s just us. I won’t look and you can have a towel on the whole time”. 

Aria nodded. “I’m just...I’m not...”

“You’re beautiful”. Natasha pecked Aria on the lips as if to reaffirm her statement. “Never let anyone tell you otherwise”.

“You’re beautiful Nat”. Aria blushed. “I’m just...”

“Beautiful too”. 

“I have scars”. 

“So do I”. Natasha lifted Aria’s hand and placed it on her stomach. Natasha guided Aria’s hand to trace a large scar covering her stomach. Natasha repeated the process with three more of her scars before speaking. “My first scar was from my first mission. I was aiming for my target and failed to see a second. After that I decided I could never miss again. But the thing is, we all have scars. I used to think that meant ‘bye bye bikinis’ until I met Clint. He told me that it’s part of what made me, me. I’m telling you the same thing. They don’t make you less beautiful maylshka. They make you you. And I am falling in love with who you are. My beautiful and perfect Omega.” 

Aria felt the tears in her eyes and jumped into Natasha’s arms. Natasha embraced Aria, soothing her until she was calm again. 

“Sorry”. Aria sniffled, burying herself into Natasha’s neck, unconsciously scenting her. 

“It’s alright Omega”.

The knock at the door startled Aria, who jumped out of her Alpha’s arms. 

“Just a minute”. Natasha called. Turing back to Aria, “only do what makes you feel comfortable”.

Aria nodded and moved away to undress. She held a towel in front of her and awkwardly stripped of her clothes before lying face up on the table. 

After they were both settled, Natasha called for the massage therapists to come back into the room. 

Aria had decided that having a facial was the most relaxing feeling in the entire world. 

That was until the massage started. 

She honestly never thought anything could feel incredibly wonderful in her entire life. 

The hour went by in a blur, until Aria was just a mess of limbs. Every muscle in her body felt so relaxed, she images she could fall asleep right then and there. 

Which was why, when Natasha tried to get Aria to stand up, she isn’t afraid to admit that she sulked for a good three minutes. 

Both ladies wrapped themselves in gowns that had been laid out for them, before being escorted into another room. This room looked more like a salon, with rows of chairs lined up in front of mirrors. 

Aria felt like a real life Princess. There were never less than three people working on her at one time. Whether it was her nails, her hair or her makeup, she was being thoroughly and utterly pampered. Looking over, Aria could see the same thing with Natasha. 

Sometime later, Aria had truly lost track of time, she was being ushered into a changing room. Aria gasped when she saw the outfit that had been laid out for her. Aria had gotten dressed and was sure that the outfit was more expensive than her apartment, and everything she had eve owned, put together. Aria turned to look at herself, and was stunned at the person looking back. 

Aria’s makeup made her skin look flawless. The smokey makeup around her eyes gave her a sensual look that she didn’t think was possible. Her face had been contoured, but only subtly to accent her features, giving a natural finish to her look. Aria’s hair had been curled and her hair beautifully cascaded down her back. The dress was a beautiful long sleeve floor length, golden gown. It was tight fitted in all the right places and completed with an intricate lace pattern. She truly looked and felt like a Princess. 

Aria stepped out of the dressing room to see Natasha dressed up in a stunning black gown. It had a low cut sweetheart neckline and split down the right side of her leg that went all the way up to her thigh. Her outfit was finished with red bottom stilettos that were so high, Aria had no idea how Natasha could stand, let alone walk in them. 

One thing was sure. Natasha looked incredible. She was the most beautiful woman Aria had ever seen. 

Natasha walked up to Aria and gently kissed her on the lips. “You look beautiful, Maylshka. I’m the luckiest Alpha in the world to be able to call you my Omega”. 

“You look stunning Natasha. Really beautiful. Amazing”. Aria winced as she stumbled over her words. Luckily Natasha smiled and thanked her, pleased that her Omega found her attractive. 

“I have one more thing for you”. Natasha pulled out a velvet box from behind her back. Aria opened it and gasped at the jewellery sitting in the box. 

It was a simple chain necklace, with a beautiful diamond sitting at the end. Paired with two diamond earrings. 

“Nat, this is way too much. I can’t wear this”. 

“Yes you can”. Natasha pulled out the necklace and motioned for Aria to turn around so that she could fasten it for her. With Natasha in heels and Aria in flats, it gave Natasha a bigger height advantage than usual. Aria turned around and gratefully accepted the earrings from Natasha before putting them on. 

“Come on. We have a stop to make before we head out and if we don’t go now, we are going to be late”. 

“Where are we going?” 

“The boys need to see how beautiful their mates look all dressed up.” 

Laughing, the Aria and Natasha made their way back onto the pack floor. 

It was like a cartoon when they stepped off the elevator. Simultaneously, Steve, Bucky, Tony, Clint and Bruce all stood in various places around the common room stopped in their tracks and stared wide eyed at their mates. 

“You...you look.... I mean... really....wow”. Steve rubbed his neck, completely lost for words. 

“Told you you never could talk to the dames punk”. Bucky regained his composure. 

“Jerk”.

“Doll, you look mesmerising”. 

It wasn’t that Bucky, or any of them were ignoring Natasha. They all knew she was undeniably stunning and couldn’t be prouder to call her their soulmate. But it was the first time that any of them had seen Aria dressed up. She looked beautiful everyday of the week. But tonight, Aria looked a whole new level of stunning. 

Aria stood awkwardly, unsure of how to deal with the stares and the praise. 

Sensing her discomfort, Natasha quickly excused both of them so they can make their way down to the garage where Happy was waiting for them. 

“Hey Hap”. Natasha greeted Happy. 

Happy opened the back seat door for Aria and completed both her and Natasha as they slid into the backseat. 

Natasha held Aria’s hand in hers and rubbed soothing circles over the back of the hand for the short drive. 

It was only a few minutes later when they arrived at their destination. When Aria queried why they needed to drive at all, Natasha just said it was part of the date experience.

Natasha gracefully climbed out of the car first and held out her hand for Aria to take as she followed. 

“The Ballet?”

Natasha smiled in response and led them up a private staircase to an executive box with an excellent view of the stage. 

It was one of those ‘I can’t believe this is my life’ sort of moments. Three months ago, Aria was sitting in her run down studio apartment, unsure of if she would have enough money to pay for rent any longer. Now, she was sitting in a private booth at the New York City Ballet in an outfit she could only assume cost a thousand dollars, with her stunningly beautiful assassin soulmate. Yep. Definitely a ‘how is this my life moment’. 

“I had no idea you liked the ballet.” Aria turned to Natasha. 

“I was taught ballet from a young age. It’s always been a part of who I am.”

“Wow. Really? When did you learn?”

“How much do you know about my past maylshka?” 

“Not much.” Aria admitted. 

Natasha sighed and looked towards the stage. “I was initiated into an academy in Russia called the red room when I was a small child. I don’t know exactly how old I was when I was recruited. I must have been about three. The academy was ruthless and trained us to be assassins. Ballet was used as a cover. For it to be authentic, we had to be trained as professionals. Our trainers also taught us that it instilled discipline and grace and would help us in our fighting and ability to blend in anywhere. I guess it worked. We were taught to not care about anything or anyone but our mission. Deep down I knew it was wrong. Ballet gave me that escape. It was the one part of training that didn’t involve anyone else. It was just me. It was my escape. I love it even today. It’s why Tony bought this box. It was an anniversary present for me. So that I could come here whenever I wanted.” 

“Natasha, I’m so sorry. I had no idea”. 

“It’s okay Maylshka. It was a long time ago.”

“What happened? How did you escape?” 

“I didn’t. I grew up there and became the best assassin they had. Clint was working as an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. They sent him to eliminate me.” 

Aria gasped in surprise. 

“We obviously realised we were soulmates before he did. He helped me become an agent and showed me how to do a little good in the world. It was because of Clint and becoming an agent that we met Tony. I was undercover working at SI.” 

“Wow. Definitely not what I was expecting.” 

Natasha laughed. “I don’t think we can ever be considered a normal pack. Whatever that is.” 

“Normal is overrated anyway. Why did S.H.E.I.L.D want to hurt you? I mean why didn’t they try to help?”

“I had a lot of red in my ledger kotenok. I hurt a lot of people. I know Bucky told you a little about his past. I have less excuses. I knew what I was doing. S.H.I.E.L.D. did too”. 

“No you didn’t.” Aria said softly. 

Natasha turned to Aria confused. 

“Nat, you were trained as a child. You had no idea about anything else. It’s a form of brainwashing in itself. You’re brave and beautiful and kind and selfless. S.H.I.E.L.D. are idiots”. 

Natasha laughed, her heart swelling at her Omega. She had always feared that Aria would look at her differently once she knew about her past. When Natasha was in the red room, she was taught that soulmates were a danger. They were a hazard to avoid at all costs. But Natasha knew better. No matter how much her handlers tried, Natasha never gave up hope that one day she would have her Omega by her side. Of course she never let anyone know that’s how she felt. It was something she had dreamed about, but never really believed it would come true. Once Natasha met Clint, she finally began to hope that her dream would become a reality. That one day she would be surrounded by her pack and that her Omega would look at with the same love and devotion she could only dream about giving. Having Aria here now, knowing that she wasn’t repulsed by her past, Natasha was ecstatic. Natasha turned and kissed Aria softly on the lips, drawing out a moan from her Omega. They continued to kiss lightly for several minutes until the lights dimmed down and Swan Lake began on stage. 

-

“Wow. That was incredible. The way they move...so elegant and graceful. I can’t believe you can dance like that. Do you think you could teach me? I mean just the basics. There is no way I could ever move like that.” 

“I would love to.” Natasha smiled warmly at Aria as they made their way down the steps of the building onto the sidewalk. 

Breathing in the fresh air, Aria asked, “do you think we could walk back? It’s such a beautiful night”.

“Of course. We can even stop for some ice cream on the way”. They had been served dinner at the interval but Aria was never one to say no to ice cream. 

“Yes!!” Aria fist pumped the air. 

Laughing, the two mates began the walk back to the tower. Natasha made sure to keep her arm wrapped protectively during their walk, always assessing for threats and making sure her Omega was walking closer to the buildings while Natasha was standing closer to the street. Her training had meant that Natasha was always on guard. Natasha was excellent at her job. Especially when it came to protecting her mates. She rarely missed anything around her. 

However, Natasha did miss the drone that emerged from a gutter opposite the street to where they stood. The drone was no bigger than the size of a finger and would have been completely lost by anyone, even someone who was aware of its presence. 

Natasha also missed the small camera attached to the end of it. 

-

The agent had been with the organisation for a few months now. Having been recruited by the leader himself, the agent was envied by many of his colleagues. However, even personally knowing the leader, having spent time with him before, the agent still found him terrifying. He was shaking as he lifted his fist to knock on the door. He was still shaking as the leader told him to enter with a disgruntled voice. 

The agent did his best to calm himself before he announced, “we found her”. 

Across the city from Natasha and Aria, Brock Rumlow sat back in his chair and gave the agent a bone chilling, sadistic smile. 

“Finally”.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you have all had a great week! I’m sorry for the slightly shorter chapter this week. I’m really excited to start exploring some more of Aria’s past as well as the pack dealing with Rumlow. I wanted a better chapter for this week but it’s been busier than expected. There will be a longer one for next week! Thank you again to everyone who has been on this journey with me! I love you all so much! ❤️❤️❤️

Aria groaned as she turned over in her bed, JARVIS’ voice ringing in her ears. 

“Sorry to wake you Princess, but Captain is requiring your presence in the common room”.

“What time is it? It’s still dark”. Aria mumbled into her pillow. She was warm and comfy in her cloud like bed and really didn’t want to move. 

“It is 3:17 am”. 

Aria buried herself further into her bed, desperately trying to cling onto her dream. She was in a pink marshmallow land and at 3:17 am, that was definitely more appealing than the cold room which existed outside the cocoon she had formed. 

“Princess”. JARVIS loudly called out. 

“I’m up. I’m up”. Aria startled, lifting her head from her pillow. 

Enveloping herself in the warm blanket, Aria yawned as she stumbled her way to the common room. With her eyes half closed, JARVIS had to help direct the way. Although it didn’t stop her from walking into furniture. Or walls. Multiple times. 

Aria was far too tired to care. 

The pack was scattered around the room, each silently getting ready, as their omega blindly padded her way towards them. 

Clint was steadily checking his bow and arrow, admiring the work Tony had put into some of the new features. Natasha was adjusting her Widow Bites, while Bucky was rechecking his many, many weapons. Steve was standing next to Tony whose fingers flying over his Stark Pad while Bruce was practicing his calming breathing techniques he always used to help him on missions. 

The pack all thought their Omega looked adorable half asleep with her nose scrunched up, eyes half closed and bed hair that looked as though it hadn’t been combed for days. 

Walking into the common room, Aria felt as though a bucket of water had been poured over her. On high alert, Aria felt herself immediately awake. She dropped her blanket in the middle of the room and made her way to Steve, who happened to be the closest. 

“What’s going on?” 

Kissing her on the temple, Steve sighed. “Sorry to wake you up doll. We didn’t want you to wake up to an empty house and we have to leave in a few minutes”.

“Leave? Where are you going?” Aria felt her heart beginning to race, frantically looking between her mates. 

“We found a lead on someone we have been trying to find for a while. I hate that we have to leave you on your own so soon, but it’s an ‘all hands on deck’ sort of mission”. 

“Why? Who are they? Is it safe?” 

“Don’t worry about us honey. We’ll be back before you know it”. Clint chimed in, from his place next to Natasha. 

“We should be back before dinner if everything goes to plan”. Steve promised. 

“And if it doesn’t?” Aria whispered, afraid of the answer. 

“Clint’s right. I don’t want you to be spending time worrying about us. If I didn’t trust that the pack could keep themselves safe, or if I believed that any one of us was more at risk, they would be staying home. I can’t guarantee you that none of us will get hurt. But I can guarantee you that we will do whatever it takes to make sure we all come home”. He hated that he couldn’t promise Aria the safety of the pack. It was something he wrestled with everyday. As Head Alpha it was his responsibility to ensure that his pack was safe and healthy at all times. Chasing HYDRA all over the world was not a way to do that. It was the realities of the job and the danger against his mates that kept him up more often than not. On many occasions he had tried talking them out of missions. Each time he failed. As they constantly reminded him, it was their job. It was part of them. After all, becoming The Avengers is what brought them all together in the first place. 

“Since you’re all going to be out for most of the day, do you think I could spend the day at Wade’s?” 

Steve looked over Aria’s shoulder to the rest of the pack. He knew there was no way any of them would allow her to leave the tower by herself, especially since they were all on a mission. But he really didn’t want to have that argument with his Omega. Especially right now as they were about to leave. 

“How about you invite them over instead? You said that Josh worked in the tower right? And that Will was a fan of the Avengers? They can come up here and spend the day and that way we can stay in contact though JARVIS. How does that sound?” They would never normally allow civilians in their private rooms, but would make an exception this once. When Aria first mentioned the others, JARVIS had done a thorough background check on all three. Will and Josh came back clean. Surprisingly enough, so did Wade. 

The truth was, Aria wasn’t sure she was ready to leave the comfort of the tower. She hadn’t ever really felt like there was a place she could call her home until now, and she was quite content to stay where she was. She also liked the idea of being able to stay in contact with the pack. She couldn’t bare the thought of not knowing if they were safe. 

“Okay. That sounds like a good idea”. 

Steve internally sighed in relief, pleased to have to come to a quick solution. 

Enveloping Aria into his arms once more, Steve whispered softly into her ear. “I’m so sorry we have to leave doll. I was hoping we wouldn’t have to leave you alone so soon but we’ve been chasing this lead for too long. It’s caused a lot of wounds and it’s time for this chapter to be closed”. 

“It’s okay. I understand. Just be safe”.

Steve kissed Aria before exchanging places with Tony. 

“Hey Princess. So I know we were supposed to have out date today, but I think I’m going to have to take a rain check”.

Aria chuckled lightly and buried her face into Tony’s chest. He brought his hands up, once wrapping around Aria’s waist and the other cradling her head. “It’s okay. I guess you’re just going to have to make it up to me when you get back”.

“I think I can do that. How about the day after tomorrow instead? I was thinking we could have a pack day tomorrow”. The truth was, he knew that Bucky might need some extra support after this mission. Bucky was always a little more sensitive after a mission involving Hydra and always needed to keep his pack a little closer than usual. 

“Mmmm. Sounds nice”. Aria yawned sleepily. 

Tony chuckled as Steve’s order to make their way to the Quinjet rang throughout the room. 

Aria kissed Tony, begging him to stay safe and repeated the process with each of her mates. Each mate happily kissed her back, each promising her that they would be home in time for dinner. Aria wasn’t sure if their optimism was a show for her, or if they were that confident in the mission. 

She really hoped it was the latter. 

Knowing that she definitely wouldn’t be able to sleep, Aria had aimlessly walked around the floor. She was too awake to sleep and too anxious to sit still. 

It was only after Aria had been left alone in the common room, standing in front of the floor length windows that Aria had come to a realisation. 

“JARVIS, what happened to all the paint?”

If AI’s could laugh, she was sure JARVIS would have. He really was an extension of Tony. 

“The paint used in the Nerf Guns was designed specially by Sir. The paint was design to dry and peel off any surface and to them fall on the floor. The automated vacuum can then ensure each speck of paint has been cleared”. 

Aria’s eyes widened in appreciative shock. 

“Wow. And I can barely work the StarkPad Tony gave me”. During Aria’s first day, Tony had handed her a box with an array of gadgets and walked away before Aria could blink. She had tried to find him to protest the gifts, but Tony had just pretended that he couldn’t hear and that he had suddenly become deaf. 

“I’m sure Sir would gladly sit with you to show you how to use them to their fullest extent. I would also be able to assist you with anything you need”. 

“Thanks J”. 

“It is my pleasure Princess”. Aria smiled. She knew he wasn’t real, but Aria had grown to have a soft spot for the AI. 

“JARVIS. Will you know if the pack is okay?”

“I have a direct link to the pack and am continuously monitoring their health levels. I will be sure to alert you if there is a problem”. 

“Thanks JARVIS”. 

“Anytime Princess.” 

Aria looked out the windows, admiring the view. Everything always looked so peaceful from up in the tower. Aria watched as the city slept, as it was enveloped in darkness. 

Aria stood as the blackout swept through the city. If there was no light, how would the pack be safe? How were they travelling? Were they flying? How would she keep in contact with them? 

Luckily, before her thoughts could spiral any further, the lights in the tower came back on. 

Confused, Aria questioned JARVIS how the power came back on so quickly, while the rest of the city remained powerless. JARVIS explained how the tower had been built with a backup generator, which meant that the tower would never be without power for more than five seconds. There was a reason why the building had been deemed as one of the safest, if not the safest tower in the world. 

Grateful for her mate’s dedication to technology, Aria turned to face outside the window once more. With all lights having disappeared, it became easy to see the stars lingering in the sky. Wishing that her mates would return home safely, Aria grabbed her discarded blanket settled on the couch. 

Aria has wanted to stay awake for the rest of the day, anxious to hear any news from the pack. But laying on the couch, her eyes began to feel heavy and within minutes, Aria fell asleep, dreaming about her pack’s safe return.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you have all had a great week! 
> 
> I tried really hard in this chapter but found it unexpectedly hard to write. I wanted to get a balance of Aria’s Omega instincts without losing instincts from her world. I’m not sure I got the balance totally right, but it’s now four in the morning and I’ve been agonising over the chapter and have finally decided to post it! 
> 
> I really hope you like it because there are some points that are going to be relevant to the bigger picture and I’m super excited for it! 
> 
> Before I stop rambling, as always I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who had read/commented/left kudos on this story so far. I have absolutely loved writing it and a huge part of that is due to your support. You are all amazing! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas snd are keeping safe! Merry Christmas and see you next week!

Rumlow stood across the street from the tower. He watched with a sadistic smile on his face as the city plunged into darkness. 

As expected, five seconds later, the power at Stark Tower came back on. 

It was almost too easy. 

Rumlow had been working on this plan for a long time.

The Asset had made him look like a fool when he escaped. 

Rumlow had been The Assest’s handler. It was his job to ensure he was following orders. When The Asset escaped, HYDRA had blamed Rumlow. 

Being beaten by ‘America’s Golden Boy’ didn’t help. 

They made him sick. 

So he did what any good agent would do. 

He eliminated his seniors. Painfully. And then proceeded to take their position. 

Now, all he had to do was make The Asset pay. 

The Avengers had perfectly followed the false trail his agents had sent. Rumlow almost wished he could be there to see Rogers and the Asset’s face when they realised he wasn’t there. Phase one of his plan was complete. 

It would be a while before the results could be seen. But that was fine. Rumlow was a patient man. 

All he had to do was wait. 

Rumlow began whistling a tune as he walked away from the tower, a spring in his step. 

Time to enact phase 2. 

-

Wade stood in front of the elevator at the Avengers Tower, holding hands with Will, sandwiching the Omega between himself and Josh. It had been nearly a week since Aria had left them to trial living with her pack. Wade knew it was the right place for her to be. But he missed her. A lot. Wade knew that Josh and Will missed her as well. They talked almost daily. They had made it a priority to talk to her regularly after her freak out before her first date with Steve. Although Wade didn’t really like any of the Avengers, especially James Barnes, he was confident that they would be able to protect her. So when Wade entered the lift, only to be alerted by JARVIS that Aria was dangerously close to dropping, it was nearly enough to make him go feral. 

When the doors opened to the common floor, the scent of a distressed Omega filled the air. Aria had been waiting anxiously by the elevator and slammed into Wade before he had a chance to step out of the elevator. Aria had buried her head into his neck, scenting the Alpha she trusted, closest in proximity. 

Wade didn’t smell like her mates. 

While her mates smelt like her future and her home, Wade smelt familiar. Like the good memories from her childhood. 

It wasn’t unpleasant. 

Just different. 

Wade was confident Aria had no conscious coherent thought at the moment. Her Omega instincts were taking over and he was correctly assuming that this was her first drop since the fateful one she had the first time they met. An Omega dropping suddenly or without an Alpha present could be extremely dangerous. Wade had to coax her down into Omega Space. And fast. 

“JARVIS. Is there somewhere we can go?” Wade frantically asked the AI.

“I can guide you to Princess’ room. Follow the lights on the floor”. 

“Are you both going to be okay?” Wade turned to his mates. 

“You all have been granted access to the common floor, which includes the living room, games room, entertainment room, bar and kitchen”. JARVIS helpfully announced.

“Go. Take care of my sister Omega. We’ll be fine”.

Quickly kissing each of his mates, Wade turned to the Omega in his arms and guided her to her room. 

Once inside the bedroom, Wade sat down on the sofa and pulled Aria to kneel in front of him. 

Drops were incredibly important for an Omega. They were needed as much as a person needs food or water. The regularity of needing a drop changed, depending on the Omega. Some could go a week without needing a drop, others could go several. An Omega dropping was the equivalent of their hormones realigning. Without a drop, an Omega could be incredibly distressed, anxious, sad, agitated and more. If an Omega waited too long to drop, the hormones would become more misaligned and could ultimately become fatal. 

Omega’s can drop in three ways. One, with a trusted Alpha to gently coax them into a drop. Stay under in the Alpha’s presence and then be brought back the surface. This was the safest way for an Omega to drop. It depended highly on the relationship and trust built between the Omega and the Alpha. 

The second way was as a result of a traumatic event. The Omega can effectively ‘shut down’ and force themselves into a drop. It’s a way of protecting themselves and blocking out negative emotions. The Omega would then need an Alpha they trusted to help bring them back to the surface. This was the type of drop Aria had experienced when she first entered this world. 

Not how Wade wished her first memorable experience to be like. When conducted properly, a drop made an Omega feel relaxed, safe and cared for. He hated that her first drop had been as a result of fear. 

The third way, and by far the most dangerous, is when an Omega drops by themselves as a result of postponing a drop. Which would have been inevitable had Wade not been there. 

Looking down at the kneeling Omega, Wade wished he could have talked to her about this beforehand. He felt like an ass forcing her to drop when she wouldn’t be aware what was happening. Wade was sure she would be pissed after she surfaced. 

As long as she was still there to be angry with him. 

He sighed knowing that Aria was too far past reasoning with. He knew he still had to try. 

“Omega. Look at me please”. 

In her submissive state, Aria immediately looked at the Alpha in front of her. Revelling in his dominance. 

“Do you have a safeword that you have been using with your mates?” 

“The colour system”. 

“Good girl. Can you tell me how the colour system works?” Wade was obviously well versed in the colour system, but it was good practice to have it said out aloud before the start of any drop or dom session. 

Aria’s eyes were beginning to glaze over and Wade knew it would only be a matter of time before she would stop verbally responding. 

Prompting her again, “Omega. Please can you tell me the colour system?”

“Red. Stop. Yellow. Slow. Green. Go.”

“Good girl. Thank you for telling me. To help drop, I’m going to ask you to do some things for me. This is going to help you to let go a little and start to fall into Omega space. I am then going to lie you on my lap and give you a spanking to help you go all the way under”. A spanking was the most common way to help an Omega drop. It helped the Omega focus on the steady stream of smacks and provided an outlet for emotions. 

There were other ways to help an Omega drop. Those ways were intimate and not something he would even remotely consider with someone he considered his younger sister. 

A spanking was the only option. 

Yep. She’s going to be pissed, he thought. 

Wade knew that Aria would be apprehensive of the spanking, especially given her past, and didn’t want her to feel anything other than safe as she dropped. It was why he had started with a light domming. It enabled Aria to further give into her Omega instincts which would make the drop much smoother. So Wade had commanded Aria to complete a few small tasks for him. Things he knew she would enjoy doing. Wade had asked Aria for a drink and then for a small snack. He had also asked her to bring him her favourite pillow and a comfort item to keep close. 

Once Wade could see the release of tension from her shoulders, he asked her to remove her jogging bottoms and underwear and climb over his lap. Acting on her instincts, the fear Aria had during her punishment with Steve and Tony no longer existed. 

If Aria had not been so close to dropping and her mind has been more coherent, she would have questioned why she felt so comfortable being so vulnerable in front of Wade. After all, no one was more vulnerable than an Omega in Omega space. It was why a trusted Alpha needed to be there to care for the Omega. 

Aria cried out as the steady stream of spanks hit her. Aria could feel herself being pulled under. It was an odd sensation. Much more pleasant than the first and only time she had dropped when she first met Wade. This drop felt like a release of tension in the best way. Like all the stresses in the world were just disappearing around her. Once the spanks had stopped and Aria was fully under, she felt as though she was being rocked under water. Her head had been filled with clouds and she didn’t have a care in the world. 

She could breathe. 

Eventually, Aria could feel herself coming back to reality, her senses coming back slowly, one at a time. The first being smell. Wade had a comforting scent to him, that she took a moment to appreciate. 

As her hearing began to become clear, could here Wade softly singing to her as he cradled her to his body. She barely noticed that he had moved her. 

Touch came next. Aria could feel Wade soothingly rub her back. 

Aria then opened her eyes, conscious of the brightness of the room, but was pleasantly surprised that the lights had been dimmed to help bring her back to reality. 

“Hey kiddo.” Wade smiled as he realised Aria was on her way back to becoming herself. 

“Hey”. Aria closed her eyes again, suddenly feeling incredibly sleepy and nuzzled herself further into Wade’s arms. “How did you know I liked that song?” 

The song Wade had been humming brought back memories for Aria. Well not memories but more like feelings. It was a song she could remember from her days of being with her brother. There weren’t many good memories from her childhood, but somehow this song had been one of them. She wasn’t even sure why or how it became a safety net for her. But she had sung it to herself during some if her darkest days. 

What a coincidence Wade happened to choose this song to sing to her. 

If Aria had not been in the after efforts of an Omega drop, she may have noticed the brief tension that rocked its way through Wade before he purposefully made himself relax. 

He hated lying to her. But he knew he had no choice. 

“Not sure. You must have mentioned it at some point”. Wade make extra care to sound casual before changing the topic, hoping Aria wouldn’t realise. “How are you feeling?”

“Erm. A bit fuzzy. What happened? When did you...?” Aria stilled as she realised she was only partially dressed. 

What the hell had happened? Aria could feel her heart began to race and her palms beginning to sweat. 

Sensing her rising panic, Wade quickly responded, hoping to help ease her concerned. “You’re okay. You dropped”. 

“Wait what? Why? How? Why is ass sore?” 

Aria practically fell out of the Alpha’s arms, rushing to get dressed. 

“You do know that bare bottom spankings are about as common as soulmates in this world”. 

“Well I’m not from this world. In mine, it’s not so common!” 

Aria replied, agitation clear in her voice, still unsure what happened. 

Wade moved to hold her hand in hopes to help her understand what happened. He was momentarily hurt when she pulled away, but reminded himself that this was still a lot for her to take in. 

“I guess it different when you grow up with it”. 

“That doesn’t mean you can just spank me to make me drop. Why don’t I remember any of it?”

“You were too far gone and dropping hard by yourself. If I hadn’t, you might not still be here. Remember, drops can be fatal.” Wade was referring to a conversation early on when Aria moved in with them. He had explained the importance of drops and the consequences of avoiding them. 

Aria relaxed a little bit at Wade’s explanation. 

“Now can we please talk about what happened?”

“What do you mean?” Aria’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, unsure about how to feel with regards to the situation. Aria felt close to tears. 

“I mean about the fact that you were dangerously closed to a self induced drop. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?” Wade asked, voice commanding due to his agitation and fear from the situation. 

“No. I don’t know. I guess. Do we have to discuss the any more?” She really just wanted to forget the past however long didn’t happen. 

“Yes. How have you been feeling the last few days?” Was asked. 

Aria threw her hands up in the air in frustration. “Fine”, 

Wade gave the her the, ‘I seriously don’t believe you so start talking look’.

Aria sighed. “I honestly don’t know. I was feeling a bit off yesterday but then I had a domming with Bucky and felt fine. After the blackout this morning I woke up from a nap feeling really upset. I was trying to find out how the mission was going but JARVIS said there were no updates. After that, I don’t know what happened”. 

“How do you feel now?”

Aria contemplated for a moment before responding. The truth was, she was feeling so much lighter than she had been before. Aria was still confused and nervous about her mates, but felt clear headed for the first time in days. 

“Better. I guess.” 

Wade gave Aria a smug smile and she pouted as she came to sit down next to Wade and sunk into him as he wrapped his arms around her. Giving Aria an affectionate kiss on the head, Aria smiled and took a deep breath. 

Wade let himself calm. He was angry at her mates for not recognising the signs of Aria dropping. He knew it was irrational. It took time for an Alpha to learn the subtle signs and changes in an Omega. It was why soulmates tended to mate soon after meeting. It helped the mates get to know each other and recognise changes in scent snd mood much faster. For Aria and her mates, it had only been a week. 

Just because Wade knew her signs, it didn’t mean that her mates would. 

It also sounded like Aria had been ignoring her own signs which didn’t help. 

“I’m going to need to speak to your mates about this because it cannot happen again. For now, how about you go out some cream on so you can sit properly we head back out. Josh and Will are in the common room and they’re both gonna hurt me if I keep you away from them any longer than necessary”. 

“Do you really have to talk to the pack?” Aria bit her lip nervously at the thought. 

“Yes I do. They need to know what happened so it can be avoided in the future”. 

“Seriously though?”

“Yes seriously. Let’s go.” Wade motioned to the door, standing up. 

After taking care of her sore bum, Aria held onto Wade’s arm as they made their way back to the common room. “As long as we never have to talk about the fact that I had my trousers down again”.

Wade laughed. “Usually Omega’s only go to a private room for a calm atmosphere. It’s not uncommon to drop in front of packs and families”. 

Aria thought she was beginning to feel comfortable as an Omega and with the changes in this world. But the thought of dropping and feeling so vulnerable in front of anyone, let alone more than one person had her feeling on edge. 

It felt like she was taking two steps forward and one step back. 

Wade lightly bumped her shoulder, hoping to bring back a smile to Aria’s face. 

“You know that know one will ever make you do anything you don’t want to. Dropping in front of others isn’t a requirement. It’s about doing what you feel comfortable”. 

“How often do you think I need to drop?”

Wade sighed. “There’s no way to know really until you need to drop again. Will needs to drop around everything two to three weeks. My best guess would be weekly for you. Do you remember how cranky he gets closer to his drop day?”

Aria laughed. “Firstly, I’ve only been gone a week”, Aria playfully punched Wade. “And secondly, I’m not sure I can ever forget Will tearing into Josh for eating the last pop tart”. 

Wade joined in the laughter, his heart filling will love for his soulmates. 

“I heard Will, pop tart and laughing. I do not appreciate the verbal abuse. At least not when it’s directed at me and these two are way more easier to tease”. Will rounded the corner, followed by Josh and smiled at the pair. 

Seeing the two, Aria let go of Wade’s arms to embrace Will and Josh. 

“Hey you”, she whispered. 

Feeling the wetness of her tears on his neck Will pulled back. “Hey, you were supposed to make this one feel better after a drop, not make her worse. I will totally hold sex if you upset Aria”. Will lightly teased, trying to simultaneously figure out why Aria was crying and ease the mood. 

“She was laughing with Wade until she saw your face. I mean I don’t think that’s a coincidence”. Josh joked, catching on to Will. 

“I’m good”. Aria sniffled. “I just really missed you guys”. 

“Awwww I guess we have to say we missed you too”. Aria laughed and pulled back, hitting Will playfully on the shoulder. 

“Of course you missed me. I’m delightful”. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. We’re all delightful. Missed you too and super happy to see you, but seriously. Have you seen the kitchen in this place”. Josh interjected. 

“Wow a touching reunion from the person who has literally been buzzing non stop since Aria called”. Wade winked at Aria. 

“Awwwww you missed me.” 

“French toast?” Josh asked, playfully ignoring Aria. 

“You totally missed me”. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. Now everyone needs to get their butt in that kitchen because there is no way we are leaving until we get every appliance in there”. 

“Oh! You know what we can try??”

“Tell me!” Josh replied. 

“So we start of with a classic cheese toasty, but it comes with a delicious side syrupy sauce thing made of golden syrup and maple syrup”. 

“Salty yet sweet. I love it!” 

Somewhere behind her, Aria registered a grumble and something about Guinea Pigs. 

Before she could respond, Will shouted, “last one to the kitchen is responsible for the clean up!” Will piggybacked onto Wade and they raced into the kitchen. 

Aria and Josh started at each other before they made a break for it. 

With Aria in the lead, Josh picked her up, turned her around as she squealed. Josh placed Aria behind him and ran, narrowly beating the Omega. 

After Aria teasingly accusing the others of cheating, they settled into a nice routine in the kitchen. 

Aria had cooked with each of them individually many times before, but never together. The kitchen wasn’t large enough. 

It was a nice feeling. 

The four spent a good few hours in the kitchen, making multiple dishes together. Aria had mentioned how much the pack could eat, and they decided that they were up to the challenge. That was how, three hours later, multiple impromptu karaoke sessions and a very bad dance routine later, the kitchen was covered in food.

Wade had mentioned he had been experimenting with some new dishes for the restaurant it seemed like a perfect opportunity to try them. Especially since he wasn’t paying for the ingredients. 

They had talked about a lot things while in the kitchen. From Will’s obsession of the Avengers and the fact that Aria was mates with ‘literal freaking superhero’s’, to the new wardrobe Will was trying to convince Wade to get. 

They had also talked about the possibility of Aria returning to the restaurant on a part time basis. Aria had been keen to get back to her old job, but Wade knew how protective Alpha’s can be of their Omega. It was the only time he could imagine himself sympathising with her mates. Wade hade promised Aria that the job would always be there for her and that he would welcome her with open arms, but to wait until things weren’t so new with the pack. Aria had pouting but after some prodding, reluctantly agreed. 

Throughout the day, Aria had been asking JARVIS for updates about the pack and the mission. Each time JARVIS had said that there was no update. 

The last time she asked was no different. 

After they had gorged themselves, (the sandwich/syrup combo had been a shocking success), Aria had shooed the others into the living room to pick a film while she finished the clear up. They had been fairly clean as they cooked and so the only dishes left were the ones they ate off. It was once she finished cleaning that Aria had asked for the latest update. 

Aria heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed her face. 

“Hey, you okay?” Wade asked, rubbing Aria’s back. 

“No news Is supposed to good new right? So why doesn’t that make me feel any better?” 

“It’s the first time they’ve been on a mission since you’ve really gotten to know them. It’s not surprising you’re worried. They’re your mates and you love them”.

Aria’s eyes widened in shock. “What? No. I’m not. You know. In love. It’s been like. No I’m not. I can’t be.” Aria stumbled over the words as they poured form her lips. 

“Come on kiddo. I know you. I know when you’re lying. Even to yourself. You’re in love with your mates. The way you talk about them, it pretty much amounts to love. It’s okay you know. It’s a good thing. But you don’t need to do anything about it until you’re ready”. 

Aria had been talking about her mates pretty much non stop. Of course Wade, Will and Josh had been asking plenty of questions, wanting to know that their friend was happy. It had become quickly evident that Aria was in love. The pure joy that radiated off her face when taking about them was unquestionable. Knowing it would take Aria a bit of time to wrap her head around, Wade gave her a supportive hug and directed her to the living room to join the other two as they started bickering about what film to watch. 

“Seriously? White Christmas? It’s May!” 

“White Christmas is an all year round film and hello Bing Crosby and Rosemary Clooney. Yes please”. 

“You’re such a dork”.

“And proud of it!”

It was nearing nightfall when JARVIS alerted Aria that the pack were about five minutes from reaching the tower. Luckily the mission hadn’t taken them out of state and the Quinjet could take them from one side to the other in less than ten minutes. 

Upon hearing the news, Aria leapt to her feet and ran to the hanger, eagerly waiting for her mates. 

The others had stayed behind in the living room, not wanting to intrude on the reunion. 

Steve was first of the jet and and Aria crashed into his arms at full speed. She was ecstatic that they were home safe. JARVIS had told Aria that the pack hadn’t been injured, but she subtly ran her fingers over Steve to triple check. 

At least she thought she was subtle. 

Steve’s heart was full of joy as he held his Omega in his arms again. 

The mission had been a complete waste. They had been led to an abandoned warehouse which had tons of tunnels buried underground. They had spent the day combing through every inch, making sure they hadn’t missed anything that could lead to Rumlow. Steve told Aria as much and explained that they couldn’t risk sending any communication back to her in case the tunnels had been bugged and they couldn’t allow Rumlow to find out Aria existed. 

Who knew what he was capable off. 

They had to find him. 

Soon. 

They had been sure he was there when they left in the morning. 

Finding out that it had been a false lead had been disheartening for all of them. It had been a long day and they were tired and dirty. Having Aria in his arms again made him forget about the failures of the day and instead, he focused on the warm scents coming off her. Steve sighed and reluctantly put her down so she could repeat the process with each of her mates. 

The pack returned back to the pack floor to shower and change into their ‘non superhero’ clothes. 

Once clean and dressed, they found themselves in the common room and were formally introduced to the pack who had claimed their Omega as their own. 

Seeing as Aria had no idea that Wade had come to see them a few weeks prior, they all kept up the charade that this was their first meeting. 

Bucky had to admit, seeing Will and Josh awestruck was kind of funny. Bucky didn’t trust easily. Seventy years as an assassin might have had something to do with it. Although he didn’t trust them, Bucky found himself enjoying Will and Josh’s company. Seeing them interact with Aria made him realise how much they really cared for each other. 

He was beginning to understand their platonic relationship and was grateful that Aria had more people in the world who cared about her. 

In his opinion, she deserved the world itself. 

Wade was a different matter. 

Bucky did not trust Wade. It was as simple as that. 

Wade was clean. Too clean. His records were immaculate yet he had the stance and perception of more than a soldier. 

It made Bucky trust him even less.

There was also the familiarity of him. Bucky couldn’t ever remember meeting Wade Wilson, but with the brainwashing, he couldn’t remember a lot of people he had met. 

Bucky didn’t think that Wade was HYDRA. There was nothing linking him to them. But something wasn’t right. And Bucky was going to find out what that was.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you have all had an amazing week and had a lovely Christmas! 
> 
> I’m sorry for a shorter chapter this week. It’s been a busier week than expected and I’ve also tried to have a bit of a phone detox, so couldn’t write as much. I hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> Warning, there is slight mention of self harm. It’s a sentence about half way through the chapter. 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has read/commented/left kudos on this story so far. I can’t tell you how happy it makes me to be able to share this with all of you. Your responses are more than I ever dreamed so thank you so much for your continued support. ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful New Year! 
> 
> See you next week!

Failure was not a new concept for Steven Grant Rogers. 

Heck, he’d been pretty much been failing since the day he was born. 

Steve had been born an incredibly sickly baby. The doctors had been shocked when he had lived past the first 24 hours. 

Throughout his life, Steve had been determined to prove he was more than his illnesses. Which was why, every time he got knocked down, Steve was right back up again. 

That didn’t mean he had avoided failure. 

Steve had failed to save Susie Ross in the fourth grade from some bullies due to an asthma attack. Bucky stepped in. 

Steve had failed his ma when he couldn’t get a job due to his illnesses. 

Steve had failed his country when he couldn’t enlist. 

The worst failure had been to his mates. 

The day he lost Bucky. 

Failure was definitely not a new concept to Steven Grant Rogers. 

So talking to Wade about how he missed the signs of his Omega’s drop only added to the list of his failures. 

When Steve had presented as an Alpha all those years ago, gossip had spread like wildfire about the sickly boy who was supposedly going to a dominant figure in a pack one day. That he would be responsible to take care of his mates. Some people looked at Steve with pity. Surely such a sick child should have presented as an Omega? They felt sorry for him that on top of his conditions, he had to add the responsibility of a pack. 

Others looked at Steve with disgust. Being an Alpha had been deemed as superior once upon a time. It was gift that was wasted on someone no one thought would make it past twenty. 

Steve hated bullies. So anytime he heard someone talking about his designation, he would become even more obsessed with becoming the best Alpha he could be. 

Steve had been an only child, but meeting Bucky so early in his life had been a blessing in a million different ways. One of those, was getting to know Bucky’s family. Once Bucky and Steve had discovered they were soulmates, they had become inseparable. Their families had also become incredibly close and both packs joined together as one.

Bucky had four sisters. An Alpha, a Beta and two Omegas. Steve did everything he could to learn how to take care of Bucky’s sisters, hoping that one day he would be able to do the same for his own Omega. Steve was attentive. Whether it was learning effective aftercare or detecting a drop. Steve was always there. 

Which is why, when he first learnt that he missed the signs of Aria’s drop, the feeling of failure hit him once again. 

Sensing Steve’s internal anguish, Wade had tried to explain how Aria had suppressed the signs and it was her worry for the pack when they were on a mission that acted as a catalyst for her drop. It meant that the Alpha’s hadn’t really missed the signs as they never really presented. Not until it was too late at least. 

Wade went on to explain the changes that would present in Aria’s mood and scent when she was verging on a drop. Steve was grateful for the information, but couldn’t figure out how Wade had come to learn Aria’s tells in such a short space of time. 

Once Wade had left, Steve had spoken to the other Alpha’s about the drop. While they had come to an agreement that it had been an unfortunate (and potentially dangerous) situation which could never happen again, it hadn’t been due to negligence. 

Still, the Alpha’s felt as though they had broken a rule of taking care of their Omega and so had decided on a suitable punishment. While Steve had been adamant in convincing his mates that it had not been their fault, the Alpha’s hadn’t relented. As Tony was only part Alpha, his senses were not as strong as his mates which resulted in only fifteen spanks compared to Bucky and Natasha’s twenty to Steve’s twenty five. Being Head Alpha, Steve had been determined to have a higher punishment than his mates. 

After all, it was ultimately his responsibility to care for his pack. 

-

"Wait what? Why were you guys punished? I'm the one who dropped". It was the next morning when Steve called a family meeting before their pack date. Bruce and Clint had been aware of what happened the night before when their four mates kept shifting awkwardly in bed after their punishment. Aria had gone to sleep before the Alpha's had discussed punishments and they thought it would be better to speak to her in the morning rather than wake her up in the early hours of the morning, twice in a row. 

"Yes you were the one that dropped, but ultimately it's our responsibility to make sure you're safe at all times". Steve was standing in his usual position at the front of the room, hands clasped behind his back. Aria was sandwiched between Natasha and Bucky, with Clint and Bruce sitting together on the sofa to her right and Tony was in the armchair to her left. 

Aria felt guilty that her mates had been punished on her behalf. At the end of the day, Aria didn't want to accept the reality that her biology forced her into needing an Omega drop in order to function. On the one hand, Aria could not change the past and her mates had been punished without consulting her. There was nothing she could do about it apart from making sure the situation did not repeat itself. 

On the other hand, Aria felt guilty. 

If Aria had spoken about how she felt yesterday, they could have talked about this sooner and she wouldn't have dropped the way she did. Aria knew that it was her fault and that her mates had taken the fall. Aria wanted to speak out about how she felt. Aria knew that she broke a rule and should be punished accordingly. But she was still sore from Wade's hand the day before and really did not want another spanking. Maybe she could punish herself? Just something small. It would mean she didn't have to talk to anyone about how she felt but at the same time, the guilt was beginning to eat away at her. 

This is ridiculous, she thought. She hadn’t really done anything wrong. Right? Maybe she had. Maybe she should talk to them. What’s the worst that could happen? 

"Huh?" Aria startled as she was shaken out of her thoughts. 

"What are thinking so hard about Princess?" Tony had an amused smile on his face. 

"Oh er". Aria so elegantly began. She came so close to airing out her thoughts and concerns, but Aria had absentmindedly dug her nails into her palms and the pain helped to clear her mind. Subconsciously shaking her thoughts, Aria replied. "Just trying to guess where we're going today".

Tony's smug smile returned. Apparently only Tony knew where the pack date was taking place. Not even Steve had managed to persuade Tony to tell him. Not for a lack of trying. "Sorry sweetcheeks. That secret is a closely guarded secret that will only be revealed at precisely 12:01 am which is the estimated time of arrival to said destination".

"You have been spending waaaay to move time with Steve". Clint tried and failed to hide his snicker under a cough, which earned him a slap from the Alpha. 

"Malyshka, we have an hour before we have to leave. Would you be up for a short dom?" Natasha turned to Aria, ignoring the banter which had developed with the rest of her mates.

"Erm sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking I could help you get ready. Similar to the other dates but with a little bit of kneeling as well".

"Okay. Sounds good."

Natasha smiled as she stood up and held her hand out for Aria to take. Natasha led her Omega to the pack floor and into the walk-in wardrobe. Aria had been here on a number of occasions, but it never failed to amaze her. The wardrobe was almost the size of the pack bedroom and existed on two floors. The walls were lined with open cupboards which housed everything from clothes to accessories. In the middle of the room was a spiral staircase which led to the upstairs level. The floor above was made of clear glass making the two story layout seem even bigger, if that was even possible. In the middle of each floor were an assortment of seven armchairs and ottomans tastefully laid out.

Natasha walked into the centre of the room and faced Aria. "I know this is our first session and so we're going to keep this as a light dom ". 

Once Aria nodded in understanding, Natasha continued. "For our session, I would like you to kneel for me while I pick out some clothes for you. Once the clothes are laid out, I will turn around so that you can get dressed. When you get dressed, you will put your bra on first, followed by the bottoms and then the top. You can then stand and I will help you put your shoes on. I will then walk to the dressing table and you will walk two steps behind me with your head down. You will then kneel in front of the chair on the pillow and I will do your hair for you. Once your hair is done, I will lead the way to the bedroom, again you will walk two steps behind me with your head down. Once we get to the bedroom, the session will end. For aftercare, we won't have time to watch a movie like I had wanted, but we can have a smoothie and cuddle. Does that sound okay?" 

“Sounds good”. 

“What are you rules?”

“Why do we need to go through the rules before the start of every session?”

“It’s to reinforce them and to help build that trust between us. It’s to remind both of us that we need to care and respect each other”.

“But isn’t that a given? I mean like you all said before, dommings need a lot of trust anyway so what’s the point of saying the rules again?”

“It’s to reinforce that trust before every session. It’s also a reminder of your submission to me but also of your control in the situations. Dommings can also get quite intense and it can easily be forgotten in the moment, so going over rules and safe words keeps it at the fore front of your mind”.

Aria pursed her lips and playfully smiled at Natasha, who smirked in response. 

“My rules are to listen to you, always be respectful, not move unless you tell me, call you Alpha and to safeword out if needed.” 

“Well done Omega.” Natasha praised. “What are my rules?”

“To be respectful, never push me beyond my limits, stop if I safeword and provide aftercare.”

“If you break a rule, your punishment will be a spanking. The number of spanks will be determined by the severity of the situation. Each time you move when you shouldn’t will earn you one spank”. 

“Yes Alpha”. Aria nodded. 

Natasha leaned in to kiss Aria before the session started. Their lips briefly met once, twice and third time before Aria deepened the kiss. Aria sighed as her Alpha began to take control and pulled the Omega closer to her body. As Aria began to move her hands, Natasha clasped them in hers and forced them behind her back. 

Natasha pulled away and smirked as she saw Aria’s slightly swollen lips. “As much as I would love to continue this Omega, if we carry on I won’t stop and Steve will punish us both for missing the pack date”. 

Aria whined slightly and pouted. Natasha playfully smacked Aria before briefly kissing her again. Natasha pulled away and led her Omega to an ottoman in the centre of the wardrobe. After ensuring Aria was kneeling correctly, the domming began. 

Natasha had chosen a pair of Jean shorts and an off the shoulder sweater for Aria as well as a pair of white trainers. The weather had been forecasted as warm and sunny, but Natasha knew where the pack was going and didn’t want her Omega to be cold. 

Neither Natasha or Bucky liked surprises. When they first joined the pack, they realised very quickly that Tony loved exuberant surprises and would frequently try and organise them for his mates. Bucky and Natasha had bribed JARVIS to always warn them when Tony was planning something. They loved how happy and excited Tony would get and hated that they would have to take that away from him. JARVIS had been a perfect solution. To this day, no one knew about their inside man (or AI) and Natasha and Bucky had perfected their ‘surprise’ look. It was a win win situation. 

Once the clothes had been laid out, Natasha had turned around to give Aria some privacy. Although their spa date had been a massive step forward, Natasha didn’t want to overwhelm her Omega by forcing her to change in front her. Especially during a session. 

The rest of the hour went by incredibly quickly. Natasha had stiles Aria’s hair into an high ponytail with a braid woven in. It was cute but practical. Aria had earned a totally of 7 spanks after moving seven times during her session. 

The punishment felt like a bit of a relief, albeit a painful one. Aria was still having doubts for not talking about her guilt, but after another spanking, Aria was sure her ass wouldn’t survive another. It solidified her decision of keeping quiet. 

After care was always Aria’s favourite part of a session. It allowed another form of intimacy between her and her mate and she relished it each time. Each aftercare session Aria had experienced so far left her feeling warm and cared for.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you have all had a lovely week and great start to 2021! Wishing you all a really great year! 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has commented/read/left Kudos on the story so far. As always, I can’t put into words how much your support means to me! 
> 
> There is a slight mention of self harm again, but like the previous chapter it’s quite minimal. 
> 
> I’ve never been to this destination before and so there may be some slight differences in here to the real location. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading! 
> 
> Have a wonderful week!

Aria was practically vibrating with excitement, from her place in the car between Natasha and Clint. Cars in this world were much bigger than the one she was used to from her own. The cars were big enough to accommodate entire packs as well as their pups. It was rare to find a car that seated less than five. Tony’s seven seater was large and spacious, allowing the pack to be seated comfortably. It was especially useful considering that most of her mates were larger than average sizes. 

Aria had quickly learnt that Tony was always the designated driver, (unless when he would be drinking in which case either Steve or Happy would take over) and Steve always rode shotgun. 

The others tended to switch places depending on the drive and destination. Bucky usually liked to sit in the back so he could react quickly and aim for any cars following them in order to protect his mates if needed. 

The journey had been relaxed and everyone had been in a surprisingly good mood considering the failed mission and unfortunate drop had only happened the day before. Aria was looking forward to a nice day out with her mates. 

“So is this this part where you guys decide you’re going to kill me?” Aria joked as she glanced around the empty car park. The car immediately filled with growls of her Alphas, clearly distressed with her words. 

“Not funny”. Steve turned around to give Aria his ‘Captain America’ look, as Clint called it. 

Aria smiled brightly at Steve in return. Steve narrowed his eyes before turning around as Clint coughed trying to his his chuckle. 

“But seriously. Aren’t there supposed to other cars here?” Aria climbed out of the car at the front entrance of Coney Island. The rest of the pack had managed to work out the destination of Tony’s surprise date early on in the ride. As Aria had never been before and had no idea which direction they were driving in, it was only when the signs began to appear that Aria she realised where they were headed. 

“There would be other cars here if the place was open”. Tony donned his sunglasses and smiled smugly at his mates. The last time they had all attempted a day out at Coney Island, they had barely made it through the front entrance before being spotted. It had turned into a publicity stunt rather than a day out. Since this was there first date as a completed pack, Tony had wanted everything to be perfect for his mates and so hired out the place for the day. 

Not for the first time, Aria was in awe of Tony’s capabilities. Not just his ability to hire out a public attraction, but his thoughtfulness for his mates. It made Aria feel incredibly small, resulting in Aria pulling on the tight hair band around her wrist. Aria repeated the process as the rest of her mates climbed out of the car, stopping herself from flinching each time. Aria had started using the hairband after her domming with Natasha earlier in the morning. The guilt she felt about not expressing her need to drop was still at the forefront of her mind. She was excited about her first pack date and was determined not to let it ruin their day. The short bursts of pain from the band helped to keep her at ease. 

Not noticing her subtle reaction, Tony walked next to Aria and took her hand in his as Clint flanked her other side, taking her other hand in his own. The atmosphere was electric between them and Aria could feel their excitement buzzing through the air. Aria had never been to a theme park before and couldn’t wait to try out the attractions. She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet when Bucky spoke. 

“So, Cyclone first or last?” Bucky’s broad smile was met with Steve’s groans. 

“There is definitely a story there”. Aria looked between the two Alpha’s. 

Bucky laughed in response. “Stevie and I came here for our first official date in the ‘40s. He threw up on the cyclone and swore off roller coasters after that. We tried to bring him back as a pack but it didn’t quite go to plan. The man can jump out of an airplane without a parachute and it’s the rollercoaster that freaks him out”. Bucky smiled, rolling his eyes at Steve who playfully shoved him in the shoulder. Bucky had been less than pleased when he found out. 

“You jumped out of an airplane? Without a parachute?” Aria’s eyes widened in panic. Logically Aria knew he was fine and right next to her, but the idea made her more nervous that she could admit to herself. 

“It was just before we found out Bucky was alive. Let’s just say that his punishment was very thorough”. Natasha smirked as the tips of Steve’s ears went pink. Bucky had been itching to take his mate over his knee even though it was months later when Bucky found out. Once Natasha had told him the punishment Steve had received, Bucky felt that Steve had suffered enough. 

“On that note, rollercoaster first?” Tony enthusiastically pulled his mates towards to direction of the attractions. 

Aria’s face lit up as she smiled and the nervous excitement flowed through her. 

“You alright there Princess?” Tony teased, loving that he was able to make his mate smile so much. 

“I’ve never been on a rollercoaster before. I’m excited!” 

“You’ve never been on a rollercoaster?” Clint clinched his chest in mock outrage. 

“No. Never really got a chance considering...” Aria trailed off, not wanting to dampen the mood. Aria watched as a myriad of emotions crossed Clint and Tony’s faces. Aria could make out a few expressions, from sadness to anger and ultimately determination. They both slipped easily back into a playful mood, although there was still an element that felt forced. 

“Well, your chariot awaits Princess”. Tony winked and with a flourish opened the gate for Aria to climb into the front carriage. 

Aria settled herself between Tony and Clint at the front. A few carts behind, Bucky and Steve sat hand in hand. Steve had wanted to keep a close enough distance to his mates that he could reach them if needed. He was sure that between Bucky and himself, they could real through the metal railing and protect their mates should the need arise. But Steve also wanted to sit far enough away that if he did accidentally throw up, it wouldn’t affect anyone else but Bucky. Bucky seemed to find the whole situation thoroughly amusing. It had taken a lot of convincing for Steve to get onto the ride in the first place. It was ultimately the need to not show weakness in front of his Omega that turned out to be the deciding factor. 

Bruce was also reluctant to join. He had worked extremely hard over the years to control the ‘big guy’ and they had come to a mutual understanding. However, there were still times where Bruce felt worried he would change and hurt someone. He feared that a rollercoaster would cause to much surprise and aggression for the hulk. His mates had been relentless and ultimately agreed when Natasha suggested the sit separately at the back, away from everyone else. 

It also helped that Tony had somehow hooked JARVIS up to the system and could stop the ride at any point. 

Aria screamed in jubilation during the ride while clutching onto Tony and Clint’s hands for the duration. They joked that it was a good thing she wasn’t a super soldier as they would have certainly had some broken bones if she was. Aria had loved the rollercoaster and proceeded to ride it three more times, switching places each time. Steve and Bruce had artfully left after the first and watched hand in hand from the sidelines. 

“What next?” Aria asked after they descended from the coaster. Aria’s face was flushed from the ride. Her eyes were still wide with excitement, loose strands from her ponytail were flowing around her face and the pure joy made her look so young and innocent. 

The pack loved it. 

“Definitely need to check out the haunted house.” Tony pointed to attraction a few feet from where they were standing. 

“I’m good. We get enough horror in our lives. Don’t need anymore”. Natasha stated. 

“I second that”. Bucky agreed. “Actually I was thinking Stevie and I could check out one of our old make out spots. See if it’s still there.” Bucky winked at the other Alpha, whose ears had turned pink. 

Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Didn’t get enough this morning?” While Natasha and Aria had been busy with their session, the boys had ended up spending some quality time together. 

Super soldier refractory period definitely kept them on their toes. 

“Anyone else up for the house?” Tony asked. 

“Yes! Me!” Aria jumped up and down, waving her hand in the air as a student would do at school. 

“I’m down”. Clint replied, smiling at his mate. 

“Alright that’s two. Brucie?” 

“I’m good. Want to go for a walk down the pier?” Bruce turned to Natasha. 

“How about we meet back up here in twenty minutes?” Steve asked the rest of the pack after Natasha had said yes to Bruce. 

“Is that enough time for you both?” Tony teased. 

Aria squealed as Tony lifted Aria over his shoulder and ran before Steve could reply. He did hear the other Alpha’s yell to be careful, but it was faint over Aria’s and Clint’s laughter. Tony playfully smacked Aria before he set her down at the entrance. 

Aria was bouncing on the balls of her feet and she reminded Tony and Clint of a child about to meet Santa for the first time. 

“Welcome to Tony’s House of Horrors!” Tony stood in front of Aria and Clint, arms stretched wide. “Remember to keep your arms in at all times and that you have a strong and handsome mate to protect you throughout the house”. 

“Really? Where?” Aria teased, pretending to look around. 

“Oh really? That’s how it is?” 

“You know, you’re really going to regret that”. 

Aria barely had a chance to reply before she was attacked form both sides. Tony and Clint grabbed Aria and ruthlessly tickled her until she had tears down her face and screamed ‘uncle’. Laughing breathlessly, Aria swore revenge on both her mates. 

“Right. Let’s do the house before Tony gets too scared he starts crying”. Clint clapped his hands together. 

“I do not cry!” Tony protested. 

“How about the time you found a spider in the shower?” 

“That is different! Spiders are not normal. They have way too many legs and eyes. Why do they need so many eyes?” 

“I agree with you there”. Aria shuddered. 

“Oh. How about the time you met that clown in Times Square?” Clint asked. 

“That clown sneaked up on me and he was terrifying”. 

“You know, it’s ironic that you’re scared of clowns considering I was one”. 

Not realising Clint had been serious, Aria hadn’t reacted to his comment. 

“I am not scared of clowns okay. I am Tony Stark. Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist. Part Alpha. Entirely handsome. I do not get scared”. Tony had turned his back half way through his speech and entered the haunted house. 

Aria and Clint looked at each other and smiled at Tony’s antics before following him inside. 

It was dark from the moment they walked in and as soon as the door closed, it was near blackout. 

Small lights illuminated the ground, creating a pathway for them to follow. The lights were just bright enough to be able to see about a few centimetres in front of you. Clint leaned in to Aria and pointed to Tony as he put a finger to his lips, indicating her to be silent. Catching onto what Clint had planned, Aria smiled with glee and followed his lead.

The tension began to build as they walked through the house. It was still dark but sounds of doors slamming, ghostly moans and screams began to echo through the halls. 

The temperature in the room plunged when a skeleton slid passed them and slammed right into Tony. Tony yelped and turned around only to find an empty space. His two mates had hidden behind an opening in the wall and jumped out, attacking Tony. Tony screamed and ran away from a laughing Aria and Clint. Realising what had just happened, Tony huffed and pouted, sending his mates further into laughter. 

The rest of their journey through the house consisted of the three of them continuing to scare each other. They hand quickly tried to out scare each other each time, trying to see who would scream the loudest.

Clint had declared that Tony screamed the loudest while Tony insisted it had been Clint. Aria had placated both mates and ruled it as a draw. 

Once out into the open, Aria climbed onto Clint’s back and piggybacked on him as they went to find the rest of their mates. 

“Hey! How was the house?” Steve asked. 

“It was so much fun. I never imagined Tony to be such a crier”. Aria giggled from her place on Clint’s back. 

“I did not cry!” Tony protested as his mates playfully laughed. 

“Oh I know. I still remember the clown incident”. Bucky put his arm around Tony, laughing while simultaneously comforting Tony. 

“He came out of literal nowhere okay”. 

“Who came out of nowhere?” Natasha asked as she and Bruce approached the pack. 

“The clown in Times Square.” 

“Oh you mean the one that made Tony cry?” 

“I did not cry!” 

“Of course you didn’t lyubimyy”. Natasha kissed Tony as she leaned into his other shoulder, still hand in hand with Bruce. It was a fine line between teasing the man and him getting upset over comments. Although Tony had always appeared to be confident and secure in himself, his pack knew the truth. Tony had always had a low self esteem and had perfected his playboy facade for the media. His mates were the only ones to see the real Tony. The vulnerable side of him where he could get upset over a small comment of crying from a clown. 

Sensing that Tony had been fine with the teasing but not wanting to push his boundaries, the pack redirected the conversation and decided to go on the Ferris Wheel. 

Although the attraction had been made to accommodate four people to a carriage, they had quickly realised that it would be easier to split into smaller groups. 

Aria decided to sit with Natasha and Bruce for the ride, while Tony rode with Bucky and Steve with Clint. 

Aria sighed happily as she leaned into Natasha’s side. The Alpha put her arm around the Omega, pulling her close into her body. Aria reached out the hold Bruce’s hand and the three of them sat in each other’s embrace as the ride began. 

“I love heights”. Aria said softly. The view had become more and more spectacular the higher up they went. Aria sat in awe as the beautiful sights unfolded in front of her. “It’s one of my favourite things about the tower. From up high, everything just seems so small. It’s like all of life’s problems just seem so insignificant. I feel safe. My favourite is when it’s dark and you can just see lights through the city. It’s so peaceful.” 

Bruce and Natasha hummed in agreement. 

“The Hulk loves heights to. He sees things he can ‘smash’. Almost like a game of ‘whack a mole’”. Bruce attempted to look serious, but a smile found its way to the corner of his lips. 

“Bruce Banner, did you just make a ‘hulk’ joke?” Aria looked to Natasha who had a knowing look in her eyes. 

Bruce looked to Natasha and then Aria and winked at her. “I can be down with the kids too you know.” 

Aria blinked momentarily before covering her hands with her mouth to stop the laugh threatening to escape. “Oh wow. That was. That was so bad”. Aria dipped her head back as the laughter escaped from her. “You were doing so well”. 

“What? I am. I’m down with the kids.” 

“Oh stop. No Wait. Please never stop. That’s way too good.” 

“You don’t think I’m down with the kids?” Bruce playfully pouted. 

“No one who says that they’re ‘down with the kids’ is actually ‘down with the kids’”. 

“I don’t know. I think I’m pretty hip”. 

“We love you anyway Bruce”. Natasha smiled and put a consoling hand in his shoulder. 

“I am. I’m hip. I’m funny”. 

Bruce looked between his two mates, who gave him questioning glares. 

The banter continued between the three of them, even after the ride ended. Tony had led the pack the a food truck which had been stocked up with a variety of foods. 

They spread around standing tables and gorged themselves on food. There had been a variety of burgers, fries, onion rings and more. Everyone had chosen a different burger to try and they had ended swapping until everyone had tried each other’s meals. Except for Steve and Bucky who each had about four burgers to themselves. 

After everyone had successfully overeaten, the pack began to disperse in different directions. Tony and Bruce had wandered off talking about something science related while Clint and Natasha went to explore another nearby attraction. 

Aria had stayed behind with Steve and Bucky, who to her shock, reached for another burger each. 

Once they were satisfied, Steve cleared the table as Bucky and Aria explored some of the nearby games. 

“Anything in particular you want to try doll?” 

“Think you can win me a teddy?” Aria bounced, looking at Bucky as she pointed to a stall. 

The stall had a row of four water guns, each pointed to a circle with a small hole pierced through the centre. The aim was to shoot water into the hole until a connected tube filled with water. Once the water was filled, a teddy would be released. 

Aria’s glinted in amusement as Steve approached the pair. 

“Trying this one are we?” 

“I think this one is doubting my aiming abilities. I’m hurt doll”. Bucky dramatically cried. 

“Think of it as a challenge. Who do you think can win first?” Aria smirked. 

“I can”. Both the Alphas responded simultaneously. 

Bucky and Steve looked at each other, gearing up for a bet. 

“If I win, I don’t have to go the press release next week”. Bucky hated those things, but Steve had always insisted he go in order to show a united front. 

“Fine. But if I win, you have to come with me to the charity auction”. 

Bucky groaned in acceptance. There was no way he was losing. 

Shaking hands, each of the super soldiers made their way to their stations. Aria stood between them and counted down, setting them off. It had been a tight race but Bucky had one by less than a second. Bucky shouted in joy and lifted Aria, peppering kisses on her face. 

Steve tried to look upset, but it was hard to do when two of his mates were so happy. 

Bucky reached over the counter to grab the bear and handed it to his Omega. Bucky preened with happiness when Aria hugged it close to her and kissed its head. Aria blushed when she realised both Alphas were staring at her. 

“What? It’s my Bucky Bear.” Aria shrugged nonchalantly. If it was at all possible, Bucky’s smile grew even more. 

Aria leaned in to give Bucky a kiss on the cheek. 

Steve pouted and asked Aria for his own. 

Aria coyly smiled at Steve as she walked up to him. Aria stopped about a foot away and pretended to lean in to kiss Steve before she pulled away. “You can have a kiss when you catch me”. The words rushed out of her as she turned and ran away. 

Steve laughed and ran after his Omega. 

Steve wasn’t using any of his super speed, prolonging the chase. It was inevitable when Steve caught her. Steve scooped Aria up into his arms and mimicked Bucky’s actions of peppering kisses all over her face. Aria squealed as Bucky joined the two. 

It had been a near perfect day. 

Each day Aria spent with her mates, she felt happier and happier. 

Finally Steve and Bucky set Aria back down and smiled triumphantly at the Omega. Aria giggled at their expressions and leaned in to kiss them both. 

Aria was about to direct them to the bumper cars when she saw him. 

Aria felt all the blood drain from her face. 

It couldn’t be. 

It wasn’t possible. 

Peeking out from the shadows, was a face Aria never thought she would see again. 

A face that had haunted her nightmares for years. 

A face that would be ingrained in her mind forever. 

The face of her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I don’t speak Russian but according to Google, lyubimyy means ‘darling’ or ‘loved one’. I hope that’s right!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful week! 
> 
> Thank you so much to all you who have been on this journey with me so far! Thank you so much for every comment and kudos! As always, it honestly means the world to me. Your support is amazing snd I can’t thank you enough. 
> 
> This chapter reveals a lot about Aria’s past and there are some Trigger Warnings. Please please please be aware as there are mentions of panic attacks, past child abuse and past torture. It’s not graphic but please don’t read if it will upset you. 
> 
> Thank you so much again for reading. Have a great week and see you all next Monday!

No. 

No. No. No. No. No. 

It couldn't be. 

He couldn't be here. 

It was practically impossible. 

Well. Not impossible since she was here. Did he follow her? How did he get here? Did it explain how she got here? Did they arrive together? Had he been there all this time? 

A million thoughts crossed Aria's mind in an instant and each one was more terrifying than the last. 

She only saw his face for a second, but Aria knew that it would haunt her nightmares for years to come. His sinister smile would be ingrained in her forever. 

It had been such a perfect day with her mates. Aria, for once in her life had felt safe, protected and happy. 

All it took was one look at him and it felt like her world was crumbling down around her. Years of memories she had pushed down and worked so hard to avoid crashed down onto her making it near impossible to breathe. 

Aria was vaguely aware of a scream around her. Was that her? She had no idea. Someone was yelling? Who was it? Aria felt like she was drowning and couldn't keep her head above the surface. Aria felt herself being pulled away before everything faded to black. 

-

Steve and Bucky were on high alert. One minute Aria had been laughing and the next they heard an ear piercing scream erupt from their Omega. Bucky felt sick to his stomach hearing that and prayed he never heard that sound from her again. Steve ran to Aria as Bucky bolted into the direction she had been facing. Clearly there had been something she had seen and he was determined to find and hunt anything that scared her. Bucky felt the panic threaten to over take him but pushed it down as far as he could. He could deal with that later. For now, he had to focus on keeping his Omega, and pack safe. Steve was with her. He would make sure she was looked after. 

Within moments Natasha and Clint were following Bucky's lead hoping to find the cause of their Omega's anguish. Bucky pulled a gun out from his trousers while Natasha had her widow bites ready and Clint pulled out his portable bow. 

Bucky silently signaled for the two to go left while he would go right. They had no idea what they were about to be faced with and had to be prepared for anything. Between the three of them, they cased the grounds. After a few false alarms with some woodland creatures, they had determined the area to be clear. Defeated, the three made their way back to the rest of the pack. 

"There's nothing we can do Steve. She's dropped into Omega Space. She needs to come out from it on her own. The most we can do is keep her warm and protected and show her that it's safe for her to come back up". Bruce's voice was steady but Bucky could hear the fear that simmered under the surface. 

"How do we do that? How do we make her feel safe?" Steve had clearly been panicking. His eyes were red rimmed and his voice was anything but steady. 

"You're doing well Steve. You need to calm down because she can sense your Alpha pheromones. The calmer you are, the calmer she will be".

"Okay". Steve whispered, almost to himself. 

"Anything?" Tony addressed Bucky, Natasha and Clint. He had been using JARVIS to track any heat signatures in a three mile radius. He had briefly picked up one, but it had quickly disappeared. Tony had concluded that the intruder must have used a blocker so Tony would be unable to track him. 

They had come prepared. 

The Avenger's had not. 

When Bucky shook his head, Tony sighed in frustration. 

They were out in the open, exposed and unaware.

Anything could have happened. 

Deciding there was nothing more that could be done, Steve carefully cradled Aria in his arms as the pack made their way to the car. Right now the prowler was gone. They would track him later but for this moment, Aria was their priority. It was dangerous for an Omega to suddenly drop. There had been cases where the Omega had been unable to come back from the drop or the experience had been so traumatic that it caused permanent brain damage. 

The ride back to the tower was tense. The silence had been deafening. The only breaks were Steve's broken words of assurances that Aria was safe and him begging for him to come back to them. 

Steve carried Aria to the tower, her head buried in his neck, hoping his scent would be enough to comfort her. The pack crawled into the living room and hudled around their head Alpha and only Omega. 

The pack had been a nervous wreck. It was their job to protect Aria and right now there was nothing they could do but sit and wait. Steve had to consciously calm him self down, worried that his fear would transfer to his mates. Bucky and Natasha were sat in font of Steve, with Tony to his left and Bruce and Clint to his right. It had been three hours of pure terror before they could breathe with relief. 

Aria groaned in Steve's arms before slowly opening her eyes. Hoarse from a lack of use, Aria's voice broke through the silence in the room. "What...what happened? Where are we?"

Bucky sobbed tearlessly, running his hands down his face, relishing in the sound of her voice. 

"We're back at the tower honey. You dropped while we were at Coney Island". Clint gently explained. 

"Kind of gave us a bit of a scare there Princess". Tony elaborated. 

"Oh". Aria sagged back into Steve's arms. The experience of the drop had left her exhausted. Aria couldn’t bring herself to think about what had happened and instead chose to focus on the feel if being in Steve’s arms. It was a comfy place to fall asleep.

"What happened kotenok?" Natasha asked.

"Hmmmm?" Aria mummered, eyes closed, sinking further into Steve’s arms. She really did just want to sleep. 

"What did you see love?" Bruce questioned. He knew that Aria would be tired, but Bruce was worried if they didn’t talk about what happened now, it would be a lot worse later. 

Aria briefly opened her eyes in confusion. Aria looked around at her mates, eyebrows scrunched, wondering why they were all looking at her so intensely. It was like a flip had switched and Aria was suddenly assaulted with memories of Coney Island as the last few hours began to catch up with her. Aria scrambled, trying to escape the constricting feeling of Steve's arms around her. She couldn't breathe. Her throat was closing in on her and she tried to scratch her throat, somehow expecting it to open up. Tears fell down Aria's face as someone tried to pry her arms away from her face to stop her from hurting herself. 

"Doll, I need you to listen to me. Listen to my voice. Hey, hey, you're okay Aria. You're okay. You're safe". 

"Breathe in for me Aria. Nice and slowly Princess". Tony counted to ten, leading by example to help slow Aria's breathing as they attempted to coax her out of her panic attack. It was something they had experienced a lot with Tony after the battle of New York. Tony had suffered in silence a lot at the start of their relationship. Tony was unsure of how to confide in his mates until something had inadvertently triggered his attack in front of Natasha. After that day, as awful as it had been, the pack had felt closer to one another and had since become more open. It had been a turning point in their relationship and it had gone from strength to strength since then. 

"I'm so proud of you Princess. You're doing such a good job. Keep going for me".

"Can you tell me five things you can see doll?" Bucky asked once Aria's breathing began to calm.

Aria closed her eyes and all she could see was his face. Her hysteria began to bubble at the surface again at the thought of seeing him.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You're safe. Look at me doll. What do you see?" Bucky's heart broke at the fear in Aria's eyes. 

"Erm, you, Clint, Tony, Natasha, Bruce and Steve". Tears fell from her eyes. 

"Well done for giving me six things. You're doing such a good job for me doll". Bucky praised. 

"Four things you can hear for me honey". Clint continued. 

"I can hear him". His voice was ringing in her hears. Aria looked at Clint, silently begging for him to make the voice stop.

"Focus on my voice honey. He isn't here. It's us okay. Just us. No one else". Clint, nor any of the others, knew who 'he' was. For now, it didn't matter. They would come to that when Aria was calm again. 

"I can..I can hear you. I can hear Steve's heartbeat. Erm." Aria trailed off. 

"You're doing so well honey. Two more things". 

"Erm I can hear Tony breathing and Natasha humming". Natasha quietly hummed a melody to help Aria focus on a sound. 

"Good girl". 

"Three things you can feel doll". Steve gently rubbed his hands up and down Aria's arms in a calming gesture. 

Trying to forget the feel of his hands on her, Aria focused on Steve. "I can feel you, Bucky and Tony".

"Well done". Steve kissed Aria's temple. 

"Two things you can smell love". Bruce held Aria's hand in his own. 

Trying to forget the sickening smell of cologne he always wore, Aria inhaled deeply scenting the calming pheromones of her mates.

"Steve and the pack". 

"One thing you can taste kotenok". Natasha pressed a gentle kiss to Aria's lips. 

"You". Aria smiled gently. 

"How are you feeling Princess?" Tony asked, handing Aria a glass of water.

"I'm okay. Better I think. Thank you". Aria gratefully turned to her mates. She was feeling on edge. Aria felt calmer, but the thoughts of her brother lingered in her mind. She felt like such a burden to her mates. How could they deal with her? Aria desperately wished for the ability to pull her hair band, but she was working her hands would shake too much. Instead, her nails dug deeply into the palms of her hand. 

"Do you think you're ready to talk?" Steve asked carefully. He hated that he was asking her that questions. Steve wished he could take away all of her pain snd never make her relive anything that could cause her to feel such pain again. He knew he had to though. They needed to know what happened. 

"I...I don't know". Aria looked up at the Alpha, tears spilling over as Steve wiped them away. 

"Can we ask you some questions instead?" Steve hoped the direction and authority would help his Omega, to which Aria hesitantly nodded. 

"Who did you see earlier?"

"My...my brother. He was here. It was him. I'm sure it was". 

"It's okay doll, we believe you". The revelation that Aria's brother had somehow transported into this world hit them hard. Aria had told them a little bit about him and none of it had been good. Bucky had learnt the most on their date and had been reluctant to discuss it with the rest of the pack, not wanting to Aria to feel as though she couldn't confide in him. Bucky had told the pack that she had opened up a little, but none of the specifics of their conversation. 

It filled them with dread to think that not only had be crossed into this world, but he knew enough about them to know where they would be and how to avoid Tony's detection and evade Bucky, Natasha and Clint. 

"Can you tell us a bit about your brother?" They needed to know what they were dealing with. They needed to protect her. 

Aria pressed her hands to her eyes as if she could rid the memories from her brain. She knew she needed to tell them but putting the thoughts into words was far more terrifying than she anticipated. 

The pack patiently waited for Aria. 

"You know, none of us had great childhoods. I don't think any of us will ever be the poster child for having a perfect childhood. I know I never really knew what it was like to have a family until I found you guys. But I know there's nothing we can't get through together. You aren't alone honey. You don't have to bear this burden by yourself any longer. It's hard and it totally sucks, but I promise you it will be worse not talking about it". Clint smiled at Aria. 

"I've never told anyone before". Aria whispered, as if saying the words any louder would make them more real. 

"Can we be the first?"

"My brother and I use to be really close". Aria closed her eyes as the memories invaded her thoughts.

"Our father wasn't the nicest man. He...he used to hurt my mother and then my brother. Every time my father came for me, my brother used to jump in front of me and protect me. He used to sing me to sleep at night when my mum couldn't. Then one day, she just left. I was three years old. It was just after I had recovered from chicken pox. I woke up one morning and she was gone. I missed her so much". Aria had cried for days, begging and pleading to be able to see her mum. She couldn't understand where she had disappeared to. To this day, Aria would give anything to find out what happened. 

"After that, things got worse. My brother...he tried, he tried really hard to keep things together for us. After about two years, I think he just gave up. When he was fifteen, he came home covered in blood. I had never seen him so angry before. I was terrified with what happened. The next thing I knew, he was gone too. Everyone kept leaving me. I didn't see my brother until a few years later".

Aria paused and took a deep breath. 

"I was nine when he came for me. He told me that he had become a soldier and that he found a safe place he could take us. It was nice at first. He looked after me like he used to. But he was different at the same time. He smile never reached his eyes and he was cold. About six months later he he threw me in a prison cell. He said it was to keep me safe. I don't understand what changed. I think he joined a cult. There were always guards around and I would go to sleep hearing screams of people around me. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't do anything". Aria sobbed. 

"Hey, it wasn't your job to save them. You were nine years old and kidnapped by what sounds like a lot of bad people. But you survived. You did what so many others couldn't. You were so so brave". 

"I think they were selling people. Torturing them. It was horrible". 

"Did they...did they every torture you?" Bucky knew the answer. He had seen her scars and yet he couldn't help pray that he was wrong. 

Aria nodded. “My brother used to be the one to do it. He used to tell me that he was practicing on me. They used to put a bag over my face and cuffs over my forearms. They had this special chair. I never saw it but I’ll never forget how it felt. It was metal and it held me in place so I could never move”. Aria’s tried to detach herself from the memory. That’s all it was and she was determined to keep it that way. 

Bucky felt cold at the mention of the chair. It was too much like the one HYDRA had used on him. The thought of his Omega being subjected to anything remotely similar made him want to tear down anyone who threatened to hurt her. 

“He had this...this special weapon. I think it was a knife. I never saw it. He called it his favourite weapon. That it was his asset. He would get so happy when he used it”. She could still feel the cold press of the blade against her. 

Bucky’s heart raced. He knew logically she wasn’t talking about him. But it still didn’t make him feel any better. 

Steve silently took Bucky’s hand into his own as Natasha held onto his arm, grounding him. The pack loved him unconditionally and were letting him know. 

“I was thirteen when he let me go. I never figured out why. He drugged me and threw me in the trunk of his car. They drove me across the city and the next thing I knew, I was waking up under a bridge. I ran to the rooftop, changed my name and never looked back”. 

“You changed your name?” Tony asked. Aria had divulged a lot of information and they would need time to process. Tony knew in the grand scheme of things it was inconsequential, but he was interested in what her real name was. Maybe it could even help with some leads. How? He had no idea. 

“I don’t know why I changed it to Aria. I must have heard it somewhere and I guess it kind of stuck. I never bothered with coming up with a second name. Figured I would never really need it. I haven’t actually said my real name out loud since I was thirteen. My real name is Anya. Anya Rumlow. And my brother’s name is Brock”.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow!! I am so unbelievably overwhelmed with the response from the last chapter! Every single comment and kudos made me smile so much! Thank you all for reading! I’m so so happy that you’ve liked it so far!! 
> 
> You’re all so amazing!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter! TW: brief mentions of self harm/unhealthy coping mechanisms again. 
> 
> Have a great week everyone!

Bucky yelled in frustration as his metal arm pierced through another punching bag. 

It had been just under an hour since Aria had revealed that her brother’s name was Brock Rumlow. Bucky had abruptly left and wandered aimlessly around the tower before ending up in the gym. 

He felt sick to his stomach at the litany of emotions which crossed over Aria’s face as he left. He saw sadness, pain and rejection. It destroyed him but he couldn’t bring himself to stay. 

Bucky had been down there for nearly forty five minutes before he heard Steve enter the gym. 

“Buck”. Steve placed a shoulder on Bucky’s shoulder to stop the attack on yet another punching bag. Tony had been working on developing super soldier proof bags, but they didn’t seem to be doing much good if the eight broken ones on the floor were anything to go by. 

“Leave me alone”. Bucky shrugged his shoulder to move Steve’s hand before turning his back. Steve watched as Bucky discarded the broken bag before replacing it with a new one. 

“Buck...” 

“Steve don’t”. Bucky growled. 

“Bucky. We don’t even what happened. All we know is that he has the same name”.

Bucky screamed before slamming his flesh hand into the bag, practically incinerating it. 

“Bucky.” Steve’s heart ached at seeing his mate so distressed. 

“What if it was me Steve?” Bucky whispered so quietly that if it wasn’t for Steve’s super soldier hearing, he wouldn’t have heard it at all. 

Bucky stood staring at his hands. It was something he had always hated. His hands had been responsible for the pain and destruction for so much over the last seventy years. He hated them with everything he had. He loved that his mates had never shown the same fear of him that he had for himself. When he took Aria on their date, she held his metal hand with nothing but love or adoration. There had been no hesitancy on her part. It made him hate himself just a little bit less. Now to find out that he may have been responsible for her pain and suffering was more than he could handle. 

“All we know is that her brother has the same name as Rumlow. It doesn’t mean they’re the same person".

"Steve, you heard her. She said that Rumlow used the asset to torture her. Torture Steve". Bucky's voice broke as he whispered his mates name. Tears gathered in his eyes and began to flow freely down his face. In all the years Steve had known Bucky, he could count on one hand the number of times he had seen his mate cry. 

Steve took a deep breath to steady himself. He moved towards Bucky and clasped his hands around Bucky's neck, resting his forehead against his mate’s. They stood in silence as they took comfort in each other's presence. Bucky brought his hands up to wipe away the tears before winding his arms around Steve. 

"How do I tell her Steve? She's never going to want to look at me again. I can't lose her. Not now. I can't lose any of you". Bucky was terrified that this would be the catalyst for everyone to him as the monster he truly was. When that happened, none of his mates would want him. How could they? He would have to leave. Bucky didn't know if he would have the strength to do so. Maybe he could move around the corner. Far enough that his mates would never have to see him but close enough that he could watch over them and protect them. 

Bucky had always been fiercely protective over his mates. Even though Steve was Head Alpha, Bucky could never let go when it came to pack safety. He often wondered if it was because back in the ‘40s his sole focus was to care for Steve and that his protectiveness increased throughout the years. 

At the end of the day. The reason didn’t matter. All that mattered was that his pack was safe and happy. Now, knowing that his Omega could have suffered at his hands broke something inside him. He knew leaving was the only option. 

Living nearby would at least let him see them. Even it was from afar. He honestly couldn't ever remember such pain. Throughout his years at HYDRA, when Bucky was awake, he had always found comfort in his soulmarks. He had never been told that Steve had fallen into the ice and as a result, he would dream that his mates found each other. He found solace in the idea that they had found each other. 

Meeting them had been even better than the dream. It was real. 

Now, Bucky felt as though his heart was breaking through his chest. The thought of not waking up with his pack in his arms every morning was more than he could bear. 

"Bucky". Steve commanded. It was rare that Steve used his alpha voice with his pack, shocking Bucky momentarily. "I need you to listen to me very carefully. What happened with HYDRA is not your fault. None of it ever was. I know you Buck. You are the man who would do whatever it takes to protect the people he loves. It's how I know you could never hurt Aria. Or any of us for that matter. We don't know what happened but whatever it is, we will get through it together. As a pack. You will never, ever lose any of us. We love you Buck. I love you. Always have, always will. Till the end of the line. Do you understand that?"

"I love you too. Punk." Bucky tried to smile as he let Steve's words sink in. It was a nice sentiment but Bucky knew what he was capable off. For now at least, he would try to believe Steve. 

"Jerk." Steve lips lingered as he kissed Bucky's head. "Now let's go back up. Our Omega was pretty worried about you". 

Bucky winced at the statement. He really didn't meant to run out the way he had. He had been convinced that he had been the one to hurt her and Bucky couldn't bear to hear any more. 

Steve took Bucky’s hand in his own as they made their way out of the gym and back to the rest of the pack. 

Aria looked up as she heard Bucky and Steve enter the common room. Her heart had been racing for the last hour. She had been feeling really vulnerable after talking about her brother and seeing Bucky leave left her unexpectedly hurt. It made her feel more of a burden to the pack. 

Aria had been using the band around her wrist to help calm herself, especially when no one else seemed to want to explain their mate’s reaction. It was beginning to leave an angry red mark around her wrist. She kept tugging her sleeves to cover any exposed skin. Luckily the pack seemed too engrossed with tracking Rumlow that they chalked it up to a nervous habit. 

Aria gave Bucky a small, hopeful smile and finally relaxed when he returned with one of his own.

Bucky’s eyes were slightly red rimmed but the pack never commented on it, knowing that the Alpha wouldn’t appreciate it. Instead, they all showed their love for him subtly, in their own way. 

Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand before turning to Tony. “Anything?” 

Tony shook his head as he concentrated on his StarkPad. “No. Nothing. The person Aria saw know how to hide in plain sight. As soon as she saw him, he ran into an unmarked black van and headed towards Brooklyn. I managed to track them until they changed cars but nothing since then. They’re underground”. 

Steve expected as much. Rumlow was a skilled agent. He had shown that when they worked together at S.H.I.E.L.D. 

What terrified Steve was that Rumlow had been within a few feet of Aria and none of them had known until it was too late. 

Anything could have happened. 

What terrified even more was that nothing did happen. 

With his experience of Rumlow, that was never a good thing. Rumlow was a strategist. He was planning something. The question was what. 

Steve had been discussing strategy and possible escape routes with Tony and Natasha when he saw Aria move towards Bucky. 

Bucky tensed as he felt a small hand in his. 

“Everything okay?” Bucky turned and saw the concern in Aria’s eyes. Bucky raised his hand to lovingly stroke Aria’s cheek. He smiled when Aria tilted her head so that her face was being cradled in his palm. 

Bucky relished the moment, memorising everything about her as if this would be the last time he would ever see her. His roamed her face. The way her eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion. How her eyes were wide and expressive. He knew he could get lost looking into them forever. Bucky lingered over the slope of her nose and shape of her lips. She was the most beautiful Omega in the world to him and he couldn’t be happier to call her his mate. Bucky closed his eyes, committing her to memory before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. 

He was certain that this would be the last moment he would ever have with her. 

Even just imagining a world away from her was agony and he couldn’t even begin to think what it would be like in reality. 

Knowing it would be harder the longer he waited, Bucky tugged on Aria’s hand, directing her to the couch as he took a set opposite her on the coffee table. 

“Doll, there’s something you need to know. Do you remember how I told you about my past? That some people controlled me for a long time?” 

Aria nodded, unsure of the relationship between Bucky’s past and her own. 

“The people that took me were an organisation called HYDRA”. 

Bucky saw the moment Aria recognised the name, noting how her expression turned to shock. 

“They called me the Asset and my handler was a man named Brock Rumlow”.

Bucky braced himself for his world to come crashing down around him. He could practically see the fear on her face. The moment she would run away from him. The moment where the rest of his pack would follow. He knew they loved him. But Bucky knew that they also had no choice. He had come so far believing that he was deserving of their love. The last few years had made him feel like a man again and not a weapon to be controlled. They had been the best years of his life and having Aria here to complete the pack had been everything to him. It was the happiest he had ever been and he knew he was moments away from it all being ripped away from him. 

Which was why, when he felt a small Omega slam into him, arms circling around him and her head buried in his neck, for the first time in a long time James Buchanan Barnes had no idea what to do. 

Bucky was sure he heard someone laugh at his shock and cover it up with a cough, but in that moment he didn’t care. It was enough to get him to realise that this was really happening and with that he wound his arms around Aria and pulled her into his lap. 

“Bucky, I’m so sorry. I had no idea”. 

“None of us did doll”.

“How is any of this even possible?” 

“I’ll get back to you on that one Princess.” Tony interjected. 

Aria lifted her head from Bucky’s neck and rearranged herself so that she was cocooned in his arms while facing the rest of her mates. 

“But seriously? So are there like two Hydra’s? One from your world and one from mine? And what? One Brock Rumlow is my brother and the other is from your world? I mean I just don’t get it.” 

Bruce and Tony exchanged a wary glance. They had their own theory but weren’t sure how Aria would handle it. 

“That’s one theory”. Tony hesitantly agreed. 

“You don’t think it’s true?” Clint queried. 

“Okay here’s the thing. It’s possible. But when we first met you, you thought we were other people right? Actors from a movie? You called me Robert, Bruce Mark, Steve Chris, Bucky Sebastian, Natasha Scarlett and Clint Jeremy right? All of us had different names in your world, so why does Rumlow have the same ?” 

“I don’t know. I mean the Avengers were still called the Avengers right?” Aria counteracted. 

“But they were fictional.” 

“Do you remember anything else from the films doll?” Steve asked. “Anything about HYDRA?” 

“I think I would remember if a movie referenced the cult my brother joined. Besides I only ever saw like one film. I think there were aliens.” 

“I’m guessing you both have a theory?” Natasha looked between Tony and Bruce. 

“Several. Each one as unlikely as the last.” 

Aria raised an eyebrow, expecting a further explanation. 

“One possibility is that yes, there are two Rumlow’s in two worlds which quite possibly is worse than the twins from the Shinning. 

The second is that maybe it’s the same Rumlow and he managed to somehow come to this world before you. 

But if that was the case, then our world version of Rumlow has either disappeared or both are in this world. Definitely worse than the Shining.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked, nerves evident in his voice. 

“I mean there seems to be two of all of us right. One from   
our world and one from Princess’s’.”

“But wouldn’t that mean there should be another of me in this world too?” Aria’s nose scrunched. 

“I’ve been looking since we found you and nothing so far. None of this makes any sense and I’m a literal genius.” 

“We need to focus on finding Rumlow. He knows more than we do.” Steve stated. 

“How do you know?” Clint questioned. 

“A few days ago we follow a lead to Rumlow in an abandoned warehouse only to find he was never there and now we find that he tracked us to Cony Island. It’s not a coincidence. He knows something. Something we don’t. We find him. We find out what it is.” Steve said with finality. Steve had no doubt in Tony snd Bruce’s capabilities. But the reality was that there were far too many possibilities to narrow down to just one. Rumlow had been hurting his pack for far too long now. 

It was time for that to end.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! I cannot believe how many hits/kudos/comments have been left on this story! I am so incredibly in awe and grateful at every single person who has clicked on this story! Your comments and kudos mean so much to me and I am so overwhelmed with the response! 
> 
> As alway, thank you so much to everyone who has commented! Your comments always make me smile and have me grinning from ear to ear! 
> 
> You guys are amazing!

It turned out that talking about finding Brock Rumlow was a lot easier than the practically of it. 

It was nearing four in the morning and the pack were no closer to finding him. 

Logically Bucky knew that it would take time. They had been hunting Rumlow for months and had only gotten close to him when it had been part of Rumlow’s plan. 

But with every second that passed was another second where Rumlow was out there and plotting against his pack. 

Against his family. 

Bucky still wasn’t sure about the whole world dimension thing. Tony and Bruce had tried to explain it to them a few more times over the course of the evening, but it still hadn’t made any sense to him. 

Even with a world where aliens and magic existed, a potential of two Rumlow’s was too much for Bucky to think about. 

Even though a lot of the science behind their explanation was above Bucky’s pay grade, he couldn’t be prouder of his two mates. It was a horrific situation, but once again Bruce and Tony awed Bucky with their smarts. 

It had been one of the many, many things Bucky loved about the two of them. 

Along with unconditional love for his mates, there was one other thing Bucky was certain of. There was a threat out there that needed to be eliminated. 

Whichever Rumlow they were hunting, he could very possibly have been the cause of a lot of pain for some of his soulmates. 

For that he would pay. 

Being a weapon controlled by HYDRA had cursed Bucky with PTSD that would last several lifetimes. Bucky knew the nightmares would never cease. He knew that he could spend the next seventy years making up for all the pain he had caused and it would never be enough. 

When the pack had found him, he had the mind of a robot. 

Built to follow orders. 

It had taken time for the walls HYDRA had built to break down and for the man buried underneath to break through. 

That was when the guilt had started. 

It had only been exacerbated when Bucky found out that he had been the weapon used to eliminate Howard and Maria. 

Bucky was sure that Tony’s heartbroken look would have been the end of him. Out of all the years under HYDRA’s torture, nothing had been more agonising than Tony’s pain. 

Unsurprisingly, Tony had lashed out and it had very nearly ripped the pack apart. 

Luckily, under Steve’s strong leadership and the love of the rest of his soulmates, they had managed to work through those dark days. 

Tony had quickly come to realise that Bucky had been no more in control of his actions than Clint had been under Loki’s control. 

Knowing that the crash had not been an accident had sent Tony on his own warpath against HYDRA. Not only had they hurt his soulmate, but they had taken his family away from him. 

When Bucky had begged for forgiveness, even though he didn’t think he deserved it, Tony had told him that there was nothing to forgive. 

Bucky hadn’t quite seen it that way. 

Tony had ended up punishing Bucky, under Bucky’s incessant request. 

It had been something between the two of them, and even though the pack had supported both their mates, the punishment had been something that remained between Bucky and Tony. 

It hadn’t eased Bucky’s guilt completely. But it had been a start. 

After a long time, Bucky had begun to feel as though maybe, just maybe the Winter Soldier could be left behind and James Buchanan Barnes could shine once more. That maybe Bucky was deserving of love and happiness and comfort and safety. 

But hearing Aria’s story earlier in the day had set Bucky back to the days where he believed that he wasn’t deserving of their love after all. 

That he was just a weapon to be controlled. 

Bucky was shaken out of his internal conflict when he heard a light snore followed by a tired chuckle. 

Bucky followed Steve’s adoring gaze with his own. He let out a small smile seeing four of his mates huddled together, asleep on the sofa. 

Aria was almost lying on top of Clint, her face buried in his chest with Clint’s arms wrapped protectively around the Omega. Bruce was on their left, in between two two and the back of the sofa. Bruce’s arm had found their way to Aria’s hips, effectively holding her and Clint close to him. Natasha was on Clint’s right, closest to the edge of the sofa. Her arm was wrapped around all three mates, pinning them in place. Natasha’s face was buried in Aria’s hair. All four had their legs closely intertwined. 

All of them looked so peaceful in their sleep and it was a picture of serenity. 

Aria had been the first to fall asleep, somewhere around one in the morning. The day had been emotionally draining and she had unsurprisingly fallen asleep on the sofa. Clint and Bruce soon followed, with Natasha falling asleep about an hour ago. 

Bucky and Steve’s super soldier serum allowed them to function on less sleep and Tony always claimed he was ninety percent caffeine. That left the three of them awake and unable to sleep or do anything apart from virtually hunting Rumlow. 

As it was nearing four in the morning and only an hour and a half until Steve’s alarm clock was set for, it was probably time to actually get some rest. 

Assuming the nightmares would allow him the reprieve. 

Steve smiled fondly at the four asleep on the sofa before turning to his other two mates. 

“Can you take Aria to bed Tone? Buck and I will take the others.” 

“Sure thing Cap.” Tony sighed, throwing his StarkPad onto the sofa. Tony groaned as he stretched, feeling the kinks in his body. 

Steve walked over and kissed Tony on the head. “Take Aria and then straight to bed.” 

“I’ll be in later Cap. There are some more algorithms I want to try. There’s gotta be a way to track him. I just gotta find him.” 

“Tony. You need your rest. Besides, you don’t want to be falling asleep during your date with Aria do you?” 

Tony’s eyebrows raised up in surprise. “You think we should still go out on out date?”

“As long as it’s something private and out of public eye, I don’t see why not. There‘s not much more we can do until we find Rumlow and honestly getting a bit of break for a few hours might not be a bad thing.” 

“But...” “Tony, you’re doing everything you can. We all are. You have every satellite, facial recognition software and tracker possible looking for Rumlow. We will find him. Until then, we need to make the most of every second we have. It makes us stronger.” 

“I guess I better get planning on a date then.” Tony smiled, a little spring in his step as he gently pried Aria out of the cuddle pile. Tony smiled as she sighed and rearranged herself in Tony’s arms, barely waking up as she pressed her nose into his neck. 

Bucky waited until Tony was out of earshot until he turned to Steve. 

“Do you think that’s a good idea Steve?” 

“Is what a good idea?” 

“Letting them go on their date?” 

Steve’s eyes softened as he took in Bucky’s tired form. “We’ll make sure they’re close by and somewhere private. Tony can protect Aria and we’ll make sure their date is somewhere we can reach within five minutes.” 

At Bucky’s sceptical gaze, Steve amended his precious statement. “Two minutes”.

Bucky mildly relaxed. While he wished all his mates could be together, safe and in the tower all day, every day, he knew they wouldn’t take being locked away too well. 

“Buck. We’re going to get Rumlow. But we can’t put out lives on hold. And we can’t expect everyone else to either. You and I should know better than anyone to make each second count. That we shouldn’t waste time.” 

“You’re right. I’m just....” Bucky sighed, unwilling to finish the thought. 

“I know. Me too. But it’s going to be okay. We’re going to do this the way we do everything. Together.” 

“Together punk.” 

“Jerk.” Steve smiled and kissed Bucky, who happily reciprocated. 

The pair pulled apart and turned their attention the three sleeping mates on the sofa. Natasha had woken and groggily made her way down to the pack bedroom with Steve and Bucky closely following cradling Clint and Bruce respectively. 

Tony arrived in the pack room a few minutes later and it hadn’t taken long for the exhausted Avengers to fall asleep. 

Bucky had managed fourty five minutes before the first nightmare had hit. Bucky woke with a gasp, his T Shirt coated in sweat. 

The nightmares, while violent and frequent a few years ago, had become rarer and mainly occurred after a bad mission. Bucky had also learnt how to control the nightmares so he wouldn’t become violent towards his mates. 

It was something he had greatly feared when Bucky first joined the pack bed. 

The most effective remedy had been based on the sense of smell. Bruce had found that a particular scent associated with comfort and safety could help bring a person out of a nightmare. 

As a result, they had started to use a scented spray on Bucky’s pillow. Whenever Bucky had a nightmare, the spray combined with his mates’ scent often helped to wake him before the nightmares completely took over. 

Although Bucky had woke up in a sweat, the nightmare hadn’t turned violent. Once again, his mates’ had protected him. 

Bucky lay awake for a few moments, letting his heart rate calm down. 

Bucky slept on the edge of the bed, closest to the door. While the rest of the pack changed sleeping positions regularly, Bucky’s had remained his. It allowed him to sneak away and not disturb his mates when he felt he needed space. 

Bucky rubbed his hands over his face before turning his face to check on the pack. When Bucky’s face met Steve’s worried gaze, Bucky smiled to reassure the Alpha that he was okay. Bucky managed to cover the shake in his hands as he moved to change his sweat covered top. 

Although Steve wasn’t convinced, Bucky was glad that he hadn’t followed him into the kitchen. 

It had been hard at first and had caused a lot of arguments, but Steve had learnt that sometimes his mates needed space. 

It didn’t mean he had to like it. 

Bucky padded his way to the kitchen and pulled a saucepan out of the cupboard before grabbing some milk from the fridge. 

Before the war, Bucky often used to heat milk for Steve during cold nights when they couldn’t sleep or when Steve was feeling particularly ill. If they were having a particularly good month financially, Bucky would also buy some Ovomaltine as a treat for the two. 

Bucky washed the saucepan and sat down on one of the bar stools with his mug held in his flesh hand. 

Bucky had just taken his first sip when JARVIS called out. “Sergeant, Princess is showing signs of distress, including an elevated heart rate and quick breathing. I believe she may be having a nightmare.” 

“Thanks JARVIS”. Bucky breathed as he raced to his Omega. 

Bucky all but stormed into the room and stopped short at the sight of Aria. Her legs were tangled in the sheets, a sign of her constant moving as she slept. Her lose fitting top was sticking to her like glue as Bucky’s had been after he awoke. Although Aria looked younger in her sleep, her beautiful face was contorted in pain as a small whimper escaped her lips. 

Bucky quietly sat on the edge of her bed, hoping to sooth the Omega with his Alpha scent. Bucky wished he could wake her and erase anything that could cause her pain. 

Unfortunately, he knew from experience that it was a bad idea to wake someone up mid nightmare. It could often confuse the person, making things seem even more terrifying and unfamiliar. All Bucky could do was wait and hope that he could provide some comfort for his mate. 

It took less than a minute for Aria to settle. 

It was as though she could sense the Alpha in her sleep, and the close proximity of her mate lulled her back into peacefulness. 

Bucky once again felt as though fate had been on his side, allowing him the opportunity to prove that he can take care of his mates without hurting them. 

When Aria mumbled a single word, ‘stay’, in her sleep, Bucky carefully climbed into bed, engulfing her in his arms before falling asleep himself.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you’ve all had an amazing week! I know this chapter is a few hours later compared to when I would normally post. Had a few technical glitches last night! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was supposed to be Tony’s date and Rumlow will be making an appearance in the near future, but this chapter kind of came out of nowhere so I went with it. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read/comment/leave kudos on this story so far. It’s because of all of you that it’s still going. I love this story and I’m so happy you like it to! 💕❤️💕❤️💕❤️

Aria moaned softly as she stretched in bed the next morning. Aria turned over and burrowed her head back into the pillow, avoiding the light streaming into the room and cocooning herself in the warmth. As soon as she scented the pillow, there was an unmissable smell of Bucky. The bed was cold beside her, and apart from the lingering scent, there was no trace Bucky had ever been there. Aria closed her eyes, trying to remember events from the previous night. She wasn’t really sure how she ended up in bed if she was honest. Aria remembered falling asleep on the couch and then waking up a few moments ago. 

“J?” 

“Yes Princess?” 

“What happened last night?”

“If you are referring to the events which occurred after you fell asleep last night, a little while after Sir carried you to bed, your heart rate elevated and you became restless which indicated a nightmare. I alerted Sergeant Sexy Pants, who was the only pack member awake at the time, as per my Princess Safety Protocols. Sergeant Sexy Pants came to check on you and stayed until you calmed. Sergeant Sexy Pants was about to leave when you asked him to stay. Sergeant Sexy Pants fell asleep next to you before awaking at 6:02am when he promptly left to resume the search for Rumlow”. 

“Sergeant Sexy Pants?” Aria smirked. 

“Yes, Sir felt that it was time for a name change”. 

“Thanks J”. Aria wasn’t surprised about her nightmare. She knew it was most likely about Brock. They used to be frequent when she first escaped him, barely allowing her any reprieve. It took a long time for them to subside. Thinking about it, she hadn’t actually had any since she came to this world. It didn’t surprise her that seeing him brought up all the terrifying memories she had spent so long trying to suppress. 

What had surprised her was the fact that last night had been the first time she had slept in the same bed as any of her mates.

It would definitely take some getting used to. 

It wasn’t like she had never thought about it before. 

The idea of spending the night in the pack bed seemed more exciting with every second she spent with them. 

Aria could imagine falling asleep in Steve’s arms, with Bucky curled protectively around her. She had thought about what it would be like to curl up with Natasha and to lay on Tony’s chest, listening to the soothing sounds of his heart beat. Or falling asleep between Clint and Bruce, all their limbs intertwined. 

Aria had also had some less appropriate thoughts about her mates which had her mentally blushing on more than one occasion. It was one of the reasons that she had not brought up the idea of sleeping in the same bed as them. She wasn’t sure what their expectations would be and in all honesty, Aria didn’t think she was ready to talk about it. So, like a lot of things, Aria buried the thought down once again. 

“Where is everyone now? What time is it?” 

“It is currently 10:24am. Captain Hot Cake had requested for you not to be disturbed as it had been a late night for everyone. Captain Hot Cake had also wanted to ask if you would be willing to have a domming session today.” 

Aria snorted at the nicknames. “I’m surprised Tony hasn’t come up with a similar nickname for himself”. 

“Sir’s nickname is short for ‘Seriously Incredibly Ravishing’”. 

“Well I am now definitely less surprised. I guess I better get up. Let Steve know I’ll be in the kitchen in around 20 minutes.” 

“Yes Princess.” 

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Aria wandered into the kitchen and was met with the wonderful smells of coffee and pancakes. 

Following the mouthwatering aromas, Aria made her way to the kitchen where Bruce was at the stove methodically working his way through several stacks of pancakes. 

Aria walked up behind Bruce and wove her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his back. Bruce was by no means as well defined as her other mates, but he was still in remarkably good shape. So much so, that Aria could feel the planes of his muscles through the Avengers T-Shirt he wore. 

Apparently Tony had set up and automatic system so that whenever a new range of Avengers clothing were released, all items would be ordered in everyone’s size to be delivered the next day. 

She had found that out on her second day in the tower where the closet had been filled with Avenger’s Merchandise. She was pretty sure that every piece of clothing somehow featured Iron Man. 

“Morning Bruce. Thanks for cooking but you should’ve woken me. I’m supposed to make breakfast for the pack”. Aria moved around to take the ladle from Bruce’s hand, while Bruce gently pulled her away, kissing the side of her head. 

“It’s okay. I know how tired you must have been. I’ve got it this morning. Why don’t you grab a cup of coffee and sit down”. 

“Bruce please”. 

“Are you doubting my cooking skills? Because I’ll have you know that I have a few good recipes under my belt”. 

“No, Bruce I would never doubt your cooking skills. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to”. Aria had taken Bruce’s teasing a little too seriously. 

“Love, it’s okay. I know you wouldn’t. I was just joking”. Bruce brought Aria’s hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “Is everything okay?” Bruce’s eyebrows knit together in concern. 

“I’m sorry. I guess I must still be a little on edge”. Bruce’s eyes softened in understanding. It had been an overwhelming twelve hours for everyone but it had definitely hit Aria and Bucky the hardest. It was why Steve had made sure that everyone was aware Aria was not to be disturbed this morning. 

“I know honey. It’s why you don’t need to worry about breakfast this morning. I’m happy to do it. Besides everyone’s already eaten. I’m just finishing up a batch for later in case anyone gets hungry”. 

While Bruce’s words had meant to be calming, a way of easing a small burden from the Omega’s shoulder, it had caused the weight to increase, having the complete opposite affect of the initial intention. 

Omega’s were the caretakers in a pack. It was rooted in their biology. It was something Aria had readily accepted once she was no longer being affected by suppressants. Giving into her Omega instincts had been a lot easier than she had anticipated. It was as if, all her life, she had known this was where she was meant to be. 

That she belonged in a pack where she was safe and protected while she also had the power to take care of them in return. Aria hadn’t felt like she could bring much to the table. After all, she was a nobody who had literally fallen into this world. On the hand, her mates were billionaires, heroes and historical icons. How could she ever compare? 

Being able to feed the pack had given her a sense of belonging. She knew she was overreacting, but the idea of not being needed to help provide for them in such a basic way had her once again questioning her place in the pack. Trying to dismiss the feeling of being a burden to her mates had her reaching for the hair band safely tucked away against her wrist. It had been there since the day after her drop. When she found out that her Alpha’s had punished each other for something she had caused. 

The sharp snap to her wrist brought her back to reality once again. She was vaguely aware that Bruce had been speaking to her, but his voice had been completely drowned by the white noise in her ear. 

“Sorry, I uh zoned out for a second.” 

“That’s okay. I’m used to it working with Tony”. Bruce sent her a playful wink. “Are you excited about your date with him tonight?” 

“Date?” 

“He hasn’t asked you yet?”

“He was pretty bummed when he realised he couldn’t use the skywriter he hired”. Clint’s voiced boomed though the kitchen as he wandered over to his two mates, kissing each in turn, before reaching for the coffee maker. 

“Skywriter?” Aria asked, slightly dumbfounded. 

“Yeah he had initially hired a skywrite to ask you out on a date before flying you to Paris for dinner in the Eiffel Tower. He was pretty upset when he realised that wasn’t really a possibly anymore”. 

“You’re not serious right?” Aria looked between Bruce and Clint, neither giving the slightest hint that Clint was anything but serious. 

“Yeah he’s been planning it ever since your first date with Steve. Of course now it’s not really an option so he and Natasha are coming up with a new idea. He’ll probably still take you to Paris, just not tonight”. 

"Wow okay erm not entirely sure how to respond to that”. 

Clint laughed. “Yeah that’s Tony. He took Natasha and I to Hawaii for our first date. When we met Steve and Bruce, Tony took us all to the Maldives and with Bucky it was China followed by Thailand”. 

“China?” 

“They have the most goats there of anywhere in the world.”

“Goats?” 

“Yeah Bucky spent some time in Wakanda recovering from HYDRA and while he was there, Bucky tended to the goats. Apparently he was pretty good at it. Tony thought it would be funny to take Buck to a goat farm for their first date. It didn’t go over too well”. Clint laughed. 

“Bucky, you never told me you had a goat!” Aria beamed at the Alpha as he and Steve walked into the kitchen. 

“Good Morning to you too doll”. 

“Morning. How come you never told me about your goats”. 

Bucky shook his head in mock disbelief. “Out of all the things you choose to tell this one, you choose the goats”. 

“They’re important”. Clint shrugged. 

“Agreed”. Aria nodded. 

Bucky shook his head, a find smile adorning his face at the silliness of his mates. Not for the first time, his heart swelled with love. 

“Well now that that’s settled. Doll, how do you feel about a Domming Session?” Steve asked. While Steve could normally wait another day or so, the events of the last few days had Steve feeling on edge and he knew Bucky felt the same way. While they hadn’t wanted to overwhelm Aria, they knew they couldn’t last much longer without a session. While they would never force Aria into anything, ever, they knew if she declined they would have to find another Omega to Dom. 

It was common for an Alpha or an Omega to turn to a family member in the absence of a mate. There were also services that paired unmated Alphas and Omegas together in order to work through a Heat, Rut, Drop or Dom. 

It was a service that the Alphas in the pack had used many times over the years. Since Aria returned back into their lives, it was something they hoped to never use again. While it wasn’t seen as anything other than fuelling their biological needs, to Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Tony, it would feel like cheating on their beloved Omega. 

Which is why they sighed in relief when Aria had accepted. 

The truth was, Aria was rapidly learning to love being dommed. It almost felt like a safety blanket was being placed around her, blocking out every negative though or emotion. 

“How would you feel about being dommed by both of us at the same time?” Steve asked. 

“What do you mean? How would that work?”

“Well we were thinking we could use a session to kickstart your self defence training. So we would start in the pack room. You would kneel for me while I pick out a change of clothes for you. You would get dressed in the order I tell you to. Similar to how you had your session with Nat. You would then walk three steps behind me as we go to the gym. 

Once we get the gym we will start with a light warm up. It will include a short run around the gym where I will set the pace, followed by a few stretches. I will then show you how to escape a hold. After thirty minutes, Bucky will take you down to the shooting rage and show you the basics of using a gun. 

After another thirty minutes you will walk three steps behind Bucky back to the kitchen were you will kneel for us and we will take turns hand feeding you. 

It’s a longer session than anything you’ve done so far so it will be a lot more intense. You can say no if you want to doll. No one will be mad or upset or annoyed at you.” 

Somewhere during Steve’s explanation, Bruce and Clint had left the room, giving the three some privacy. They knew that this was still overwhelming to Aria and did not want to intrude. 

“I have a few questions”. Aria looked between the two as they sat down opposite her at the breakfast bar. 

“Of course doll. You can ask many questions as you need”. 

“How would the whole gym thing go? I mean you’re a Super Soldier and I’m guessing way way faster than I am. There is no way I can keep up with you”. 

“You wouldn’t need to. I would never expect you to. While I may set the pace, it won’t be past your limit. Part of the session would be about my ability as your Alpha to know where your line is and to never go past that.” 

“What about the training? I mean if you try and teach me something, what happens if I don’t understand it or I can’t do it?” 

“I would never expect you to be able to do something perfect the first time just because we are in a session. You may execute the move perfectly the first time or we may try fifty times and it still needs work. Either is okay. That’s part of the session. Learning something, especially something intense like self defence, takes a lot of trust in your partner. You need to be able to trust that I am capable as your teacher. That I understand what you need and when to stop. 

It also relies on me to trust you. To trust you to tell me if you don’t understand something or if you need a repeat of an instruction or demonstration. Learning something is based on trust. Just like a domming”. 

“I guess that makes sense”. Aria agreed. 

“Remember, you can always safeword out if you need you”. Steve gently reminded the Omega. 

“Okay. Let’s do it”. 

“Are you sure Doll?” While he was overjoyed with the idea of the session becoming a reality, his first instinct was to make sure that his mate was happy with her choice and not just to please him. 

Once he was satisfied that it was something Aria had wanted again, they went through both of their rules before heading down to the pack room. 

Aria had been kneeling for five minutes by the time Steve had laid out her clothing. It consisted of a simple pair of black training shorts, a matching black sports bra and a T Shirt for her to cover up with, complete with a pair of white trainers. 

Once Aria was dressed, she followed the Alpha to the gym, remaining exactly three paces behind, with her head down and her arms clasped behind her back. 

True to his word, the pace Steve had set for their lap around the gym was comfortable for the Omega. It was fast enough to get her heart racing, but not too fast that she felt as though she needed to collapse. 

After guiding Aria though a series of stretches, Steve directed Aria to a punching bag. 

“Okay, go for it”. Steve stood with his arms crossed, standing to the side of Aria and the bag, giving him a clear view of both. 

“I’m sorry?” Aria asked. 

“I just want to see your natural stance so I know what we need to work on. Just do what feels right. Don’t think. Just punch”. 

Aria took a deep breath a hit the bag with as much force as she could. 

“Okay, now I want you to punch the bag, alternating hands. I would like you to do this five times with each hand. Do you understand Omega?” 

“Yes Alpha”. Aria turned to the bag and followed her mate’s instructions. 

“Well done Omega”. 

Aria preened at the praise. 

Steve moved to stand behind Aria and kicked her feet slightly apart, adjusting her stance. 

Steve leaned around Aria, grabbing each of her fists into his own hands, so that he was mimicking her from behind. Their bodies were so close, Aria could practically feel his heart beat. 

Strong. Steady. In control. 

Just like him. 

Once again, those less than appropriate thoughts began to cross Aria’s mind. She really hoped blush could pass as heat from the run earlier. 

“When you’re in a fight, you can’t favor a side”. Steve’s breath was hot in Aria’s ear, causing her to shiver from the sheet closeness. Goosebumps began to make their way down her arms. 

“You favor your right. You’re opponent will be able to use that against you”. Steve carried on as if the closeness between his mate had no affect on him. On the contrary, feeling every inch of his Omega pressed up so closely against him was a beautiful kind of torture. He never wanted to stop but equally he wanted, no he needed more. 

Especially after the last few days. He needed to feel her close. 

It was also a massive ego boost whenever one of his mates reacted to him the way Aria was now. 

“So what happens when I’m in a fight? How do I not let my opponent use that?” 

Aria’s question had been like a bucket of ice had been poured all over him. 

He knew the whole idea of her training was so she could defend herself. They had all agreed it would be the best course of action. But the reality was that none of them would ever let anyone come close enough to her that she would need the training. 

They would protect her. 

He was sure of it. 

After leading Aria through a string of workouts that had lasted no more than twenty minutes, Aria was exhausted. 

So much so that she dramatically collapsed on the gym floor, much to Steve’s amusement. 

It was precisely that point that Bucky strolled into the gym. 

“I think you wore her out Stevie”, Bucky joked. 

“Well she better get up soon or I’m going to be adding another spank to the four she’s already earned”. 

With a groan, Aria covered her eyes with her hand. 

“That’s five Omega. I can keep going.” Steve threatened. 

“That’s six. Buck, have we talked to our Omega about using the belt yet?”

“I’m up. I’m up Alpha”. The threat of a belt had Aria shooting to her feet like a cartoon character. 

“Good girl”. Steve softened. “Okay, you follow Buck now and I will see you upstairs for our hand feeding”. 

“Yes Alpha”. 

“Well done Omega. You did really well today”. 

“Thank you Alpha”. Aria blushed. 

“You ready Omega?” Bucky asked as Steve went to carry on with his workout. 

“Yes Alpha”. 

Bucky kissed Aria on the head before leading her to the shooting range. Again, Aria had remained three laces behind with her head bowed down and hands behind her back. 

Once Bucky had shown Aria how to safely load a gun, Bucky had Aria follow his steps exactly. Bucky was patient and directed her at each step, easing back his instructions until she was able to successfully load the gun on her own. 

It was when Aria looked up at him with so much love and trust in her eyes that Bucky felt as though he would burst with love for the Omega. 

Even though they hadn’t said the words out load, Bucky knew in his heart that he loved her with everything he had. He also knew that she loved him too. 

The way she was looking at him now replicated their first date. So much had happened since. She knew so much more about him and yet she looked at him with the same love and adoration she did then. 

It was such an addictive feeling. He needed it. He craved it with everything inside him. 

The last twenty four hours had been a rollercoaster of emotions. From their perfect pack date to the horrible events of last night. The anger at HYDRA. The hate for Rumlow. Disgust at himself. None of that mattered in this moment. With his Omega looking at him the way she was. 

For the first time, he truly believed that she only saw the good in him. 

He wished he could see himself through her eyes. 

But for now, this was enough. This was more enough.

Bucky knew that nothing could take away this moment from him. 

No chair, nothing could ever make him forget this. 

This was his. To keep and to cherish forever. 

That was exactly what he planned on doing. 

With a lighter heart, Bucky finished his part of the session before leading the Omega to the kitchen. 

Hand feeding was probably her favourite way to be Dommed. 

Aria was kneeling on the floor between the two Alphas as they alternated feeding her pieces of pancakes. 

They treated Aria almost like she was made of glass. Each movement towards her was so gentle and soft. Full of all the promises of the future. That she was theirs and they were hers. That this was her place in the pack. To be cared for forever. 

The beautiful moment was only broken with Steve’s announcement that it was time for Aria’s punishment.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you all had an amazing week! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented/read/left kudos on this story so far. Your support means everything to me!! ❤️💕
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! ☺️

Aria smiled and twirled as she admired herself in the mirror. 

Aria had never really spent much time thinking about her looks. Living on the streets, she had always been more focused on finding a place to sleep the next night or how she could keep warm in the harsh New York winter rather than what looked good. 

It had never bothered before. She never had a reason to care. 

All of that had changed since living at the tower. 

For the first time in her life, Aria had truly felt beautiful. And it was all because of her mates. 

It hard started slow. Small compliments from each of them at random intervals that became more frequent the longer they lived together. Her date with Steve had been the first memorable occasion. He had looked at her like she was the brightest star in the sky. It had been overwhelming, terrifying, exhilarating but most of all exciting. The feelings had only been intensified when Bucky had Natasha had looked at her in the same way for their own dates. 

Before each date, Natasha had made it her mission to help Aria look her very best. 

Mylashka, you are more beautiful than you could ever know. Helping you get ready is the easiest mission I have ever conducted. You could wear a bin bag and still be the most beautiful Omega in the world.

Aria's smile widened as she remembered Natasha's words from earlier in the evening. It had taken over twenty years, but for the first time, she truly believed that maybe, just maybe, she was beautiful. And it wasn't because of the dress Natasha had insisted on her wearing. 

The dress was ruby red and flared out like a wavy skirt just above her knee. It was a halter neck, backless dress with a dip in the front that displayed a fair amount of cleavage, but not too much that it was still tasteful. The dress was stunning and paired with the black red bottom heals, she was sure that it cost more money than she ever would have made in an entire lifetime. 

It also helped that the dress was loose on her bottom half and so didn’t rub against her skin after her spanking punishment from Steve. 

But it wasn't the dress or the shoes or even the earrings and bracelet she wore to cover the angry red marks forming on her wrist that made her feel beautiful. 

It was the smile on her face. She looked happier. Lighter than she could ever imagine. 

Aria had spent most of her life alone and afraid. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined that was deserving of a home or a family. But after meeting her soulmates, (that was still such a crazy word to think about), for the first time she wasn't afraid. 

Seeing Brock had confirmed that. 

Yes, he terrified her. He haunted her dreams, literally. But for the first time, it didn't matter. Because she was safe in the tower. With her mates. With her family. She trusted them and their ability to protect each other and herself. 

But she also had friends. People she could actually call. People who she loved and for some insane reason, loved her too. Wade, Will and Josh had, in many ways, been her first real family. The first place she felt safe since she was three years old. 

It was because of them that she realised she was strong enough to return back to the tower. (Even though it was Tony who literally kidnapped her on Steve's request). But she stayed. And Aria had never been happier. 

This was the reason she truly felt beautiful. No matter where Brock was, no matter what he was planning, she had found her forever home. 

Aria had seen the film Annie once. During the film, they stated that 'you're never truly dressed without a smile'. Aria finally understood the truth in that statement. 

She looked beautiful and it was solely due to the smile on her face put there by her mates. 

Aria's gaze met Natasha's in the mirror as the Alpha entered the room. Natasha gazed adoringly at the Omega she wrapped her arms around her mate. 

Natasha kissed Aria on the head. "Ready kotenok?"

Aria leaned further into Natasha’s embrace sighed happily. “I’m ready”. 

As if by perfect timing, there was a knock on the door. 

Aria kissed Natasha before extracting herself from the Alpha’s arms and making her way to the door. 

Tony was a handsome man. Okay he was more than handsome. Tony oozed charm and confidence and grace and power and sexiness in pretty much everything he did. Most of the time, Aria had only ever seen him in oil covered jeans and old band top. 

Now though, now was totally different. Tony was dressed in a black suit, bow tie and all. Aria didn’t know much about suits, she could tell it was expensive. 

It took Aria a minute to understand that he was speaking to her and that her focus had largely been on what Tony would look like under the suit rather than paying attention to him showering her in compliments. 

The fond sniggers from the rest of her mates had her coming to her senses. 

“I’m sorry?” 

Tony smirked at his mate, thoroughly pleased with the ability to make her blush. 

“This is for you”. Tony held out a small, velvet black box. 

Aria warily accepted the gift, silently hoping it wasn’t anything expensive. Should she have bought him something? Aria suddenly panicked at the thought. She hadn’t bought Steve, Bucky or Natasha something for their dates either even though they had all given her something. Aria made a mental note to ask Will for his advice on dating etiquette. 

With slightly shaking hands, Aria opened the box and gasped in awe at the necklace staring back at her. 

“Tony, it’s beautiful. But it’s too much. I can’t accept this”. Aria breathed, eyes darting between Tony and the gift. 

It really was an incredibly piece of jewellery. It consisted of a thin silver chain and culminated in an elegant cluster of diamonds at the end. 

Tony’s eyes softened. “It was my mother’s. She gave it to me when I turned eighteen. She told me that it was for my Omega.” 

Tony smiled lovingly at his mate. Usually people found their soulmates early on their life. Tony had been nearing his fourties when he found his first. Tony had started to give up hope he would ever find his pack. Now that Aria was here and the pack was complete, Tony felt a sense of peace he had only ever imagined. 

“May I?” Tony gestured to the necklace. 

Aria smiled and turned. The necklace perfectly matched the earrings she as wearing and judging by Natasha’s smug smile, it hadn’t been a coincidence. Tony had also given Natasha pieces of jewellery which belonged to his mother, early on in their relationship. Jewellery which he knew Natasha treasured. He hoped Aria would feel the same. 

Judging by the look on her face, he knew that she would. 

It made his heart soar. 

“You look breathtaking. I’m the luckiest man in the world”. 

Aria’s blush deepened with the compliment. 

“You really do look stunning doll”. Steve stated from where he stood at the end of the hall. The rest of their mates all followed with their own compliments. 

“Alright alright. Enough trying to woo my date. That’s my job”. Tony winked at Aria before holding out his arm. Aria settled her hand in the crook of his elbow as he led her to the elevator after being kissed and wished good luck by each of their mates. 

“Were you really thinking of taking me to Paris?” Aria’s voice echoed through the garage as Tony led Aria to one of his favourite cars. 

Aria had been down to the garage a few times, but had only ever been in seven seater SUV. 

The car Tony led her to was nothing like any she had even been in. Was a sleek looking, black matte sports car with tinted windows. 

“I was thinking about Paris, but changed my mind to Italy after our first meal together.” Tony opened the passenger door for Aria. 

“Why Italy?” Aria asked confused. 

Tony shuffled, almost nervously. “You er, you said that you really liked food and you loved pizza. I thought maybe you would like to try authentic Italian cuisine”. 

Aria’s heart warmed with Tony’s admission. “For the record, I would have been happy with takeout pizza in the common room. But thank you”. Aria kissed Tony on the cheek before entering the car. 

Tony smiled to himself before making his way to the driver seat. 

Having a boundary of being within one minute from the tower by Quinjet had been a challenge for Tony. 

But he was nothing if not resourceful. And Tony loved a challenge. 

The drive to their destination had been fast. Not just fast because the didn’t have far to travel, but fast because Tony drove like a madman. 

Aria told him as much. 

She had spent the short distance furiously clutching her seats. 

Tony had chuckled adorably and his voice was filled with excitement as he explained to Aria all the safety features within the car. Including how JARVIS could effectively take over within 0.01 of a second to prevent any accident. It was effectively a self driving car, which Tony had demonstrated when he took his hands of the wheel and pulled Aria into his lap and kissed her senseless. 

Tony had then gently placed Aria back into her seat with an incredibly smug smile. It was the only indication that the kiss had affected Tony as much as it had Aria. Tony had then proceeded to explain that the added safety precautions were the only reasons the Alpha’s would let Tony drive. 

Once they reached their destination, as the gentlemen he claimed to be, Tony opened the passenger for Aria as he led her out of the car. 

Tony pulled Aria in for another kiss before taking a step back and pulling out what looked like a silk blindfold for Aria. 

Aria’s eyes widened in surprise. 

Tony chuckled. “Well by the beautiful blush on your cheeks I can definitely imagine what you think I have planned and while I would love to use this on you in that context, the first time we engage in any horizontal adult activity, it’s going to be in our bed where I can take my time with you and explore every inch of your body”. 

Tony loved the heat radiating from his Omega and revelled in how utterly heart stoppingly beautiful she looked. Aria’s lips were slightly swollen from the attack on her lips between the car and a few moments ago. She had a slight beard burn from his facial hair and her blush was taking over her cheeks. 

“But unfortunately Steve will be the first to mate with you as he is Head Alpha. So for today the blindfold is a little more PG and a little less horizontal tango. I wanted our date to be a surprise but you don’t have to wear it if you don’t feel comfortable”. Tony’s teasing voice turned serious to the end, letting Aria know the truth in his statement. They would only ever do what she felt comfortable with. 

It was that reason that Aria nodded in agreement. 

Tony’s eyes lit up in excitement as he fastened the blindfold over Aria’s eyes. The satin material felt soft against her skin and Aria could imagine using it in other circumstances, which only caused her blush to deepen. 

Once Tony was satisfied that the blindfold was securely in place, he led Aria to what felt like an elevator. 

“Since I couldn’t take you to Italy, I thought I would bring Italy to you”. Tony whispered in Aria’s ear, causing a shiver to make its way down her spine and goosebumps down her arms. 

Aria felt the elevator open to reveal soft music and the night air to flow around her face. The weather was warming but the evenings were still cool. Which is why when the fresh air caressed her face, she was surprised to find it warm. 

The tough of Tony’s hand on the bare of her back burned through her skin, lighting her up from the inside. 

Tony gently guided Aria a few steps forward before taking of the blindfold. 

Aria felt as though her jaw dropped to the floor as she took in her surroundings. They were on the roof of a very tall building. It wasn’t as high as the Avengers Tower, but tall enough that it towered over many nearby buildings. Natasha and Bruce had mentioned that Aria loved heights after she had told them on their pack date and Tony knew he wanted to incorporate that in theirs. 

True to his word, they were less than a minute away from the tower and from their position, they could actually see the Quinjet parked on the roof as if it was poised snd ready for an immediate take off. 

Once again Aria’s heart swelled with feelings of love and protection from her mates. 

The roof of the building looked more like an outdoor garden. It was about the size of half a football pitch and at each corner there were four heaters set up to take away the chill from the night air. 

Traditional Italian flowers lined the edges of the roof and formed various pathways throughout. There was a waterfall at one end which flowed into a mini lake that lined the edges of the roof and intricately entwined down the pathways. There was a little bridge in front of them which led to a large open Aria. It reminded Aria of pictures she had seen of Venice. 

Candles littered the pathways, illuminating the night, giving it a soft romantic glow. 

A table set for two had been set up in the middle and lined with candles setting a soft glow in the night. There was an assortment of food which had been laid out across the table. Aria could see that it looked like an Italian feast. 

“Tony....” Aria whispered, unsure of what words could follow. 

“Nope. Nuh uh. None of that thanking business. This was much easier to set up than Italy, which by the way will happen at some point, but you deserve this and more Princess and that’s all I’m going to say. So will you join me for dinner?” 

“I would love to.” 

Tony’s smile was infectious as he pulled out the chair for Aria to sit down. 

Food adorned the table and it was more than they could possibly eat. When Aria voiced her concerns, Tony merely waved his hand and stated that between the two super soldiers and Clint, any leftovers would be gone before the morning. 

They settled into comfortable conversation, enjoying each other’s company. After dinner, Tony stood up and walked around the table, holding out his hand for Aria’s. 

“Will you dance with me?” 

“I’m not much of a dancer”. 

“It’s okay. I am”. Tony’s eyes were slight with happiness as he swept Aria up into his arms. 

Tony was a fantastic dancer and led Aria around the roof. Aria’s giggles and Tony’s laughter echoed through the night as he began twirling her and dipping her at various points. Tony would also sneak in kisses at every dip. 

After a while, Aria sighed as she leaned her head on his chest, just above the arc reactor. Her arms found they way around his neck as Tony’s wrapped around Aria’s waist. 

“Where did you learn to dance like that?” 

“My mom taught me when I was a boy. She used to say that every man needs to be able to dance”. 

“Tell me about them”. Aria said softly. Steve had told her a little bit about Tony’s parents on their date and how their strained relationship was the reason Tony had tried to change his designation from Beta to Alpha. But she could also the longing and pain in his voice whenever he talked about them. No matter what their relationship, it was clear that Tony loved and missed them. Especially his mom. 

“Not much to tell really. They were never around a lot. Our butler Jarvis pretty much raised me”. 

“Wait, JARVIS is a butler?”

Tony lightly chuckled. “Not the same JARVIS. Jarvis the butler worked for my dad. He actually started working for him before I was born. When my parents weren’t around, Jarvis pretty much took on the responsibility. When I created my AI, I knew there was only one person I could name him after”. 

“I’m really happy you had someone like that Tony. But I’m sure your parents loved you too. How could they not?” 

Tony smiled sadly. He knew his dad loved him on some level. It would just have been nice for him to tell him. 

“My dad was a good man.” Tony slowly began. “I think he did love me. He definitely loved my mom. She was beautiful. Inside and out. She would have loved you, you know”. Tony’s smile widened. “But I never felt good enough for my dad. He was friends with Steve in the ‘40s”. Tony added as a side note. 

Aria lifted her head in surprise. “Wait, Steve knew your dad?”

Tony nodded. “They were friends. My dad actually made Steve his first shield. After Steve’s plane went down, he was obsessed with finding him. When I was growing up, my dad would always talk about Steve. I always felt that he loved him more. It kind of made me hate him.” Tony admitted. He felt so guilty for that now. Tony loved Steve with everything he had and the thought that he used to harbour such negative feelings towards the man made him feel sick. 

“Do you think he knew?” 

“Who knew what Princess?” 

“Your dad? Do you think he knew that Steve was your mate? I mean he must have right? If they were friends your dad must have seen Steve’s soulmarks and he would have seen yours. Maybe that’s why he always talked about him. Why he was obsessed with finding him. Maybe he was doing it for you”. 

Tony stopped dancing, stunned with Aria’s revelation. 

Tony had never thought about his dad knowing they were soulmates. When Tony met Steve, it had been years later and Tony never really thought about their connection other than the fact that they were friends. 

Tony always thought that his dad loved Steve more than him. Could it be that he just wanted to find his son’s mate? 

It was a question Tony knew could never be answered. But it was definitely something he knew he would think about for years to come. 

Maybe his dad really did love him more than he thought. 

Clearing his throat, determined to push the emotion down and focus on the angel in his arms, Tony kissed Aria lovingly on the crown of her head before slipping back into the playful Tony once more. 

“So I have one more surprise Princess”. 

As if by magic, a white screen about ten feet tall unravelled at the other end of the roof and a movie began to play on the screen. Aria laughed as ‘Roman Holiday’ began to play.

Tony led Aria to the blankets and pillows laid out in front of the screen. He handed Aria a selection of desserts, including Tiramisu, Cannoli and Panna Cotta. 

Aria wiggled excitedly in her seat and hummed happily as she settled in between Tony’s legs and leaned back into his as the movie began to play. 

Somewhere through the film Aria had kicked of her shoes and Tony’s jacket and tie had been discarded while the top buttons of his shirt were undone. 

Aria laid on the pillows and turned to face Tony. She lightly traced the collar of his shirt and down his chest towards where the top of his arc reactor was peaking out. 

Aria sighed and looked out towards the sky above them, a small smile on her face. 

“I hate the dark”. Aria softly stated. 

“Hmmmm”. Tony asked a little dazed as he fixated on her smile. 

Aria turned face him once again. 

“I’m terrified of the dark. I always have been. I even have JARVIS leave the light slightly on at night when I go to sleep”. Aria let out a small chuckle. 

Tony smiled and listened with rapt attention as Aria continued. His entire focus solely on his Omega. 

“Remember how I told you about my dad?” Aria continued after Tony nodded. “When it was dark, I never saw him coming. It used to terrify me. Before he went away, Brock bought me a little nightlight that projected stars onto the ceiling. He used to point to the biggest one and tell me that it was there to protect me. That because the star was shining brightly, I would always be able to see when my dad was coming. Or if she was sober or not. It helped.” Aria sighed sadly. “Brock used to be a good man. He was a good brother. It’s silly considering everything that happened. But it’s one of the reasons I love the sky. It helped me see through the dark”. 

Tony cradled Aria’s head in one hand while his other pulled him closer into him. “I’m so sorry you went through that Princess. I wish I could have been there to protect you”. 

“You’re here now Tony. We both are. That’s all that matters”. 

Tony kissed Aria, savouring the feel of her lips on his. “Yeah Princess. We’re together. I’ll make sure the light is always on for you”.

Tony knew he would whatever it took to keep his Omega away from the darkness. 

Aria settled happily into Tony’s arms, thoroughly content with one of the best five dates of her life.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’ve all had an amazing week! I am still so overwhelmed with happiness at how many people are continuing to read this story! 
> 
> I cannot thank you enough for every comment and kudos left! 
> 
> I am super excited for what’s to come!! 😃😃
> 
> You are all so amazing!

The next 20 or so hours went by in a blur. The hunt for Brock had intensified, with the pack calling in every ally they had. It turned out that rising to the top of HYDRA’s ranks had put Brock on the hit list for every major organisation in the world. Government sanctioned or not. 

However, despite being number one on the wanted list, Brock was a ghost. No one could figure out how he could just disappear. Unless he was literally underground with no technology at all, as Tony commented. 

Aria had mixed feelings about the situation. She had ranged from angry to terrified to sad. Her date with Tony had reminded Aria about the good side of Brock. The man that comforted her when she was scared of the monsters under her bed and protected her from their father. 

The problem was that Brock was no longer that man. 

He changed. 

Aria found it hard to reconcile the two men. 

Aria also struggled with the concept of two Brock’s from two different worlds. 

The pack had many theories and each one as unlikely as the last. 

Was the Brock they were currently hunting the one from this world or the one from hers? 

Did he know that there was a possibility there was another Brock out there? 

Did this one know about her? About their past? 

Maybe the Brock from this world had nothing to do with the one from hers. 

She was certain he didn’t. How could he? 

So why was she thinking about her Brock? They were two different people. 

Literally. 

But what if this world Brock had come to her world and replaced her Brock only to come back? 

What that mean for her world Brock?

She had no idea and it was driving her crazy. 

What she did know, was that whoever this man was, it was not her Brock. Not the one who kept her nightlight on to chase away the nightmares when she was three. 

This Brock never comforted her. This Brock was not her brother. This Brock was an agent for HYDRA. He tortured her Alpha for years. Destroyed countless lives. 

Aria’s mind began to twist like a rollercoaster. She kept going backwards and forwards with a hundred different scenarios and she could feel as though she was spiralling out of control. 

Aria had thought she had done a good job of hiding it, but apparently she wasn’t as stealthy as she thought. Or maybe two super soldiers, a couple of assassins and two geniuses were just better at assessing her body language. 

It hadn’t taken long for Steve to insist that it was because Aria had needed to drop. 

Steve had been authoritative and firm yet gentle and loving as he bent Aria over his knee. He kept one her hands firmly grasped in his the entire time, grounding her as she fell into Omega Space. 

Dropping with Steve had been a completely different experience to dropping with Wade. Both men were dominating and made her feel protected and safe. 

Dropping with Wade had a sense of familiarity. Somehow they knew each other’s scents which calmed both Alpha and Omega. 

With Steve, the drop had been more intimate. As though it felt right and in that moment. As though nothing else mattered apart from the two of them. 

Despite the chaos of Rumlow and the tension surrounding the pack, Steve had relished the opportunity to help his Omega. It had calmed him down as well. It helped remind him that he was a good Alpha and that he could look after his pack. His mates. His Omega. 

As Aria fell into Omega Space, Steve followed and quickly fell into Dom Space. 

It wasn’t a necessity for an Alpha to fall into Dom Space and it wasn’t something Steve had ever experienced before. He had never built a relationship with any of the Omegas he had helped drop before and the emotional distance had helped him to stay level headed. 

Seeing his Omega in such a vulnerable position, knowing that she had trusted him to take care of her had filled Steve’s heart with so much love it felt like he could fly. The overwhelming sensation had sent his Alpha into overdrive in order to protect his Omega. This is what drove Steve into Dom Space. 

The experience had been unlike anything either had ever lived through and coming out of their respective drops had brought them even closer together. 

Steve had guided Aria through after care which had ultimately turned into an impromptu make out session before returning to the common room in order to resume the search. 

Or hunt. 

It felt more like a hunt. 

The rest of the afternoon passed fairly uninterestingly. Aria and Steve stuck close together, with Steve keeping Aria firmly in his lap for most of the day while he strategised with Bucky, Nat and Clint as Tony and Bruce discussed the pros and cons of various algorithms to aid the search. 

As the evening drew near, Nat pulled Aria away, much to Steve’s dismay, in order to get ready for her date with Clint. 

Since her date with Tony, the pack (with the exception of Bucky) had felt a little more comfortable with Aria leaving the tower. 

By a little, it meant they would allow her to go and only track her through the three different devices they had planted on her. 

Natasha had dressed Aria in a simple summer dress with a pair of white trainers. Aria’s questioning gaze had Natasha coyly smiling as she ushered the Omega to the door. 

Clint had been dressed fairly casually which made Aria all the more curious as to where they were going. 

Clint simply smiled and handed Aria a large box, neatly wrapped in Avengers wrapping paper. 

Aria opened the box to reveal an automatic bow with a set of arrows pre filled with paint. 

Hopefully this will help your aim in the next nerf war because I am not losing again. 

After kisses with the rest of the pack, Clint led Aria to the garage. 

“So where exactly are we going?” 

“I told you, it’s a surprise”. Clint smiled. “All you have to do is sit back, relax and enjoy”. 

Aria fondly rolled her eyes before settling back into her seat. 

“I’m still surprised Bucky is letting us go out on a date”. 

Clint sighed. It had been a heated discussion between the Alpha’s. Bucky hadn’t liked the idea of Aria and Tony leaving for their date and was equally unimpressed with her and Clint going for theirs. 

As a compromise, Bucky had placed no less than three trackers on Aria and two on Clint. 

Tony also had the Iron Legion on standby. 

Bucky had planned to follow as a bodyguard for his two mates and had almost succeeded had Natasha not lured Bucky into the bedroom as Clint and Aria left. 

“He just worries. Bucky knows how easily things can change and not having a lead on Rumlow had definitely not helped”. 

“You’ll find him soon”. Aria said with conviction. 

The corner of Clint’s mouth lifted into a half smile. “What makes you so sure?” 

“You’re the Avengers”. Aria said it so simply as though it provided every reason as to how they would succeed and every reason to show why they would not fail. 

In the short time Aria had lived with them, and wow how had it been less than two weeks, the entire dynamic of the pack had changed. 

Aria had entered their lives in a whirlwind of colour and brightness and hope. Despite their rocky start, Aria had shown that she trusted them implicitly and in return, the pack had silently vowed to never break that trust. 

“We have arrived!” Clint loudly announced before parking in a very empty car park. The ride had taken less than five minutes due to the distance resistance Bucky had placed on their date in order to keep them close to the tower. 

“Erm Clint, not that I don’t love dimly lit abandoned car parks, but where exactly are we going for our date?” 

“Nat and Tony both told me that you like heights. So do I”. Clint simply shrugged. 

“You do?” Aria faced Clint as he escorted her into an elevator, hand in hand. 

“I like being above the world. I can see clearly from higher up.” 

Aria hummed in agreement as she leaned into his side. Clint released her hand from his in favor of wrapping his arm around her should. Clint pulled Aria in closer and kissed the crown of her head. 

“We’re here” Clint announced as the elevator door opened. 

“Ohmygosh”. Aria squealed from beside him. 

Clint laughed as her eyes widened in excitement. Aria wiggled happily as she clasped her hands together before turning to Clint. 

“Are we seriously going mini golfing?” Aria jumped up and down, reminding Clint of an excited bunny. 

“We’re going mini golfing”. Clint’s voice boomed through the open rooftop. 

The rooftop was fairly large. To the right of the elevator, there was a small ticket booth that doubled as a food truck. The rooftop was currently empty, presumably due to Tony’s involvement, and so Clint ran into the booth to get two clubs and golf balls. 

“I’m so excited! I’ve never been mini golfing”. 

“Well I am honored to be your first”. Clint extravagantly bowed as he handed Aria her club and ball. 

“Why thank you kind Sir”. Aria laughed as she accepted the equipment before skipping toward to first hole. 

It was small and fairly simple, decorated in mini dinosaurs. 

Aria lowered the ball onto the marked location and lifted her club. 

“So I just hit it right?” 

Clint stood behind Aria, arms crossed, casually leaning against one of the dinosaurs, eyes alight in happiness. 

“Sure. Go for it honey”. Clint could see that her posture was all wrong and her alignment was way off. Coupled with her terrible aim, Clint was very aware that her hit would make it nowhere near the hole. 

Aria pulled back her club and brought it down with a fair amount of force. 

When Aria pouted and turned around, Clint burst out laughing when he realised she hand ended up hitting a piece of fake grass and missing the ball altogether. 

“I can’t believe you’re laughing at me!” Aria exclaimed. 

“I thought you would missing the hole, not miss the ball. I guess I won’t be needing these”. Clint wiped a tear from his eyes and reached into this pocket to pull out three more balls. 

Aria’s eyes narrowed in contemplation before she pounced on Clint. Aria had no idea what her next move was, or what she had anticipated Clint’s to be, but he steadily caught her and pecked her on her nose. 

“You’re mean and I’m telling Nat”. Aria teased. 

“Well we can’t have that can we tiger?” Clint winked. 

Aria blushed at the new nickname. 

Clint set Aria back on her feet and led her to the first hold. Clint placed the ball on the starting point before walking around behind Aria and placing his arms around her, encasing her with his body. 

Aria was experiencing a sense of deja vu, reminding her of Steve teaching her how to throw a punch less than twenty four house ago. 

Aria could feel Clint’s breath in her ear as he whispered instructions in her ear. The heat of his body so close to hers caused goosebumps to travel down her arms. Aria could feel her breathing quicken and her heart to race. Aria could feel the arosal begin only to have it abruptly end as Clint kissed Aria on the side of her head before smirking and stepping away. 

Her pack were such teases 

She loved it and hated it. 

“Did you get that?” Clint smirked, knowing full well who Aria was feeling, which caused her blush to deepen. 

“Yep”. Aria squeaked. Clearing her voice Aria took and deep breath and aimed. 

At least she hit the ball this time. 

The rest of the date passed quickly. 

The couple made their way through the holes, laughing and continuously teasing each other. 

“Come on. One tiny little bet!” 

“I am not betting with you Clint. You are clearly going to win, so why should I make a bet with you?” 

“I’ll close my eyes to make it fair”. 

Aria just looked at Clint, clearly unimpressed. 

“I’ll close my eyes, and use my left hand”. 

Aria raised an eyebrow. 

“I’ll close my eyes, use my left hand and stand an extra three feet back”. 

“What would I have to do if I lose?” Aria’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“If you win, I will do whatever you want for a week. If I win, you have to help me prank Tony?” 

“Deal”. Aria agreed, only because pranking Tony could be fun. The two had initiated a prank war when they all moved into the tower, which had only escalated over the last few years. 

Clint had, unsurprisingly, won the bet and whooped in delight when his ball fell into the hole. 

Clint had raced to Aria and lifted her up, spinning her around before placing her back onto her feet. 

The sounds of their laughter filled the air, happiness radiating from the two. 

“You seme a lot happier than this morning”. Clint commented. 

“Yeah I think the drop with Steve helped. I’m still not used to this whole Alpha Omega thing, but I gotta say it’s surprisingly relaxing”. 

“I hadn’t had much experience with Alphas either until I met Natasha. My brother was a beta and so were all the workers in the circus.” 

“Wait. You were in the circus?” Aria stopped in her tracks. 

Clint turned around, an amused expression on his face. 

“Yeah I told you on our pack date in the haunted house”. 

“I thought you were kidding.” 

“Nope. It’s where I learnt to use a bow and arrow.” 

“Ohhh. That actually makes sense.” Aria strolled next to Clint as they both leisurely made their way to the last hole. 

“What happened to your brother?” Aria asked. 

“Our father was an alcoholic. He got drunk one night and his car formed a pretzel around a tree with both my parents in it. Barney and I went to live in an orphanage.”

Clint sighed. “I was six. We stayed there for about six years before running away and joining a Carnival. We hadn’t planned on it, but we were hungry runaways and they had food and shelter. Barney and I were close until then. 

I was injured in a show when I was acting as an assistant to one of the swordsman. After the show, Barney and I got into a fight and he left. I don’t even remember bet it was about now. 

He enlisted in the Army. After he left, I abandoned the circus and turned into a thief. Barney was working for the FBI when he caught me. He didn’t realise who I was when he assigned. When he found out, we reconciled and Barney introduced me to Nicky Fury. It’s how I enlisted in S.H.I.E.L.D. 

We were working on a case together when he was kidnapped. They injected him with a serum and manipulated him against me. He tried to kill me when Nick shot him”. 

“Oh Clint. I’m so sorry.” Aria whispered softly. 

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago. Besides without S.H.I.E.L.D, I never would have met Natasha or the rest of the pack. Or you.” Clint’s eyes softened as he thought about his mates. 

“It’s okay for it to not be okay you know”. 

Clint took a deep breath. “Yeah. I still miss him. But, it means I have some experience with crazy brothers and cranky fathers.” Clint playfully shoved Aria, trying to lighten the mood. 

Aria shakily laughed and returned the shove. 

“Yeah I guess we’re both more alike than I thought”. Aria’s smile became more genuine as she looked up at her mate. 

A kinship formed between the two. The similarities in their childhoood bringing them even closer. It gave Aria piece of strength and hope, knowing that if he could make it through losing his brother, she could make it through whatever was happening with hers. 

-

“Come on Buck. They’re both fine. They will be home before you know it and you can snuggle with Clint and our little Omega.” Natasha dragged a pouting Bucky back to the common room. 

“Besides, we have the Quinjet ready to go and the Iron Legion on standby. We can be with them in less than a minute if we need to be”. Tony looked up from his tablet as the two mates sat down. 

“Honestly Buck, I wouldn’t wor......” Tony’s voice trailed off in horror as he started at the tablet in his hand. 

Tony felt the blood leave his face, coldness seeping into his bones. 

On high alert, Steve jumped from this seat and was behind Tony in less than a second. 

“What is it?” Bucky asked, two guns and I knife in hand. Ready for whatever Tony had found. 

Or so he thought. 

“It’s Rumlow. I found him”. 

-

Clint laughed as he twirled Aria toward the last hole. The date had been near perfection and his heart was bursting with happiness. 

It was short lived when Clint felt a searing hot pain through his shoulder.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great week! 
> 
> I was amazed at the response for the last chapter! It makes me so incredibly happy reading all your amazing comments! I am literally glued to my email after posting a new chapter and your support and encouragement has meant everything to me! 
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be the start of a longer one, but I was unwell for some of the week and so did not get as much writing done as I hoped! As a result, it’s become a bit of a filler chapter but I am really pleased with how it it turned out! I hope you like it!

90 seconds. 

That’s how long it would take for the team to reach Aria and Clint. 

90 seconds. 

30 seconds to get to the Quinjet, followed by a 60 second journey. 

Depending on the situation, 60 seconds could pass by in a blur or it could feel like a lifetime. 

Currently, sitting in the Quinjet, 60 seconds away from two of her soulmates, Natasha felt as though the minute would never end. 

When Tony announced that Rumlow had been found near Aria and Clint, it has been mere seconds before the team sprung into action. Steve had barked orders for everyone to board the jet, and in record time, Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Bruce were in the air.

Tony had donned his suit and flew through an open window in the common room. 

While the Quinjet was faster with long distance journeys, Tony’s suit allowed him to leave the tower immediately, shaving off at least 30 seconds of the journey. 

While Steve usually hated the idea of the pack splitting up, not knowing the situation Clint and Aria were in meant that every second counted. 

It could be the difference between surviving and not. 

They had to survive. 

Losing was not an option. 

Growing up in the red room and becoming a world famous assassin meant that Natasha was never able to show fear. She had perfected a facade as the fearless Black Widow. 

Ruthless. 

Efficient. 

Emotionless. 

The reality was far from in. As a young girl, Natasha was taught to do whatever necessary in order to survive. It was a lesson Natasha learnt well. 

Part of the teachings in the Red Room were to abandon all aspects of civilian life.

Including the idea of soulmates. 

The red room dedicated part of their training to teaching the young recruits that soulmates were like a piece of gum at the sole of a shoe. 

A worthless hindrance and something that needed to be removed. 

It was one lesson Natasha never learnt. 

As a young Alpha, Natasha yearned for the day she would have her pack by her side. She would spend her nights dreaming of the faces behind the marks on her arms. 

It was common knowledge that the marks represented an important aspect of a person’s life. It was intimate and unique to each person. 

Natasha would spend hours on stakeouts concocting different scenarios as to what each mark meant. She would dream of another life where she was a normal Alpha who hadn’t committed horrific acts in her life. 

The older she got, the less Natasha believed her pack would ever want her. 

That was, until she met Clint. 

Neither had realised they were soulmates at first. 

After Clint spared Natasha’s life and brought her into S.H.I.E.L.D, Fury had assigned Clint as Nat’s handler. 

As an Alpha, Natasha could have easily dominated Clint. But, since Clint had spent the last decade honing his fighting skills, as trained professionals they were both evenly matched. 

This, along with Clint’s easy going nature, had been a huge catalyst to their fast forming friendship. 

Natasha had never really had a friend. Not until Clint. 

Then Budapest happened. 

Budapest had changed everything. 

While neither had ever talk about what happened on that mission, it was then that they found out they were soulmates. 

While Natasha had firmly believed that Clint deserved better, Clint refused to accept it. 

There were very few people who had ever shouted at the Black Widow and lived to tell the tale. 

Clint had been the first. 

It had actually turned her on a little if she was honest. 

It took some time navigating their relationship, but it hadn’t been long until they were more than soulmates and more than partners. 

They were best friends. 

They always watched each other’s six. 

Now, Clint was alone, protecting their Omega, against a villain the world has been hunting for years. 

For the first time, Natasha felt a crack in her armour. 

She could feel the fear beginning to leak through. 

Then there was her little Omega. 

Aria had entered their lives in a blur of happiness and hope. 

She had been the first person to accept Natasha for who she was, past or not. 

Natasha used to imagine what her Omega would be like. Someone she could love unconditionally and who would love her back. 

By the time she was fifteen, Natasha had planned every pack rule she would enforce to keep her Omega safe. 

While Natasha had dommed a lot of Omega’s over the years, each time she would imagine the face of her own Omega. 

Someone she could protect and care for. 

When the pack had first met Aria, Natasha almost felt as if she couldn’t breath. 

A lifetime of yearning and her Omega was finally in front of her. 

Natasha knew in that moment that she would do whatever it took to keep her pack and her Omega safe. She hated the fact that he Omega had scars on her body. 

Natasha had wanted to hunt down anyone who had ever though of hurting her precious Omega. 

But it wasn’t just the physical scars that made her heart ache. 

She knew scars like that caused invisible ones to run much deeper. 

Natasha had her first glimpse of how painful Aria had found it on their first date. 

It made he heart ache even more. 

Natasha had always been terrified of tainting the light in her Omega with the darkness from her past. 

When Aria had kissed her after talking about her childhood, It had been euphoric. 

For the first time Natasha felt like she could really breathe. 

She had found her pack. 

They safe and they loved the way she always dreamed of. 

Then Aria had spoken about her past. 

Then Rumlow happened. 

Now Aria was facing down a man who looked exactly like the person who had spent years torturing her. 

Suddenly Natasha could feel another crack in her armour. 

More fear began to leak out. 

And they were still 45 seconds away. 

Natasha turned from her pilot seat and caught Bucky’s eyes. 

She could tell he felt exactly the same way. 

This wasn’t their lives on the line. 

It was the lives of their mates. 

This was far more important. 

Natasha witnessed as Bucky retreated and the facade of the Winter Soldier returned. 

She knew Bucky would come out later. The adrenaline and fear would mean that most of them would have nightmares tonight. 

But she knew that right now the pack needed the Winter Soldier. 

Clint and Aria needed the Winter Soldier. 

With a nod of understanding towards her mate, Natasha turned back into her seat and mentally rebuilt her wall. 

The Black Widow filling every crack caused by the fear and panic. 

Her walls could come down later. 

They could come down when her mates were safe in their beds. 

For now, the Black Widow had a mission. 

No one hurts her pack. 

Rumlow would pay.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has read/commented/lefts kudos on this story. You are all so amazing and I love you all so much!!! 
> 
> TW: there is some violence in this chapter and it explains how Clint got hurt in the chapter before last. 
> 
> I hope you like it and I always love reading your comments! I can’t wait to hear what you think!

The sound of Aria’s laughter echoed through the air as Clint playfully picked her up. 

It was quickly becoming one of Clint’s favourite sounds. 

Well, alongside Natasha’s humming. 

And Bucky’s purring when Clint runs his fingers through the Alpha’s hair. 

Or Tony’s voice when he gets excited about a new invention. 

And Bruce’s singing when he thinks no ones listening. 

As well as Steve’s ‘sexy Captain voice’, as Tony calls it. 

The little sounds his mates make meant everything to Clint. And knowing that he was able to make Aria laugh freely, caused Clint’s heart to swell with love. 

The date had been going so well and Clint could feel their bond going from strength to strength. 

Aria provided light in the pack. 

Despite the horrors in her past, she was still innocent. 

She trusted easily and loved freely. 

Even though none of them had used the L word around the Omega, not wanting to scare her, Clint knew that every member in the pack had fallen completely and irrevocably in love with her. 

If the look in her eyes was anything to go by, she felt the same. 

Which is why, the thought of their little sunshine being connected to Rumlow, made Clint feel sick to his stomach. 

She was their light, and Clint knew that the pack would do whatever it took to protect her from the darkness. 

The sound of the elevator whirring jolted Clint back to the present. 

It was quiet. Untrained ears would have to strain to hear the noise. But Clint’s hearing aids had been invented by Tony, allowing him to hear even the minutest sound. 

Clint had never been as happy for the invention as he was in that moment. 

With a speed that could rival his Super Soldier mates, Clint pulled Aria behind him, shielding her with his body. Clint pulled out his collapsible bow and aimed the Arrow at the elevator. 

“Clint? What’s going on?” Aria’s voice, laced with uncertainty, rang through his ears. 

“I need you to listen to me very carefully okay. You do as I say, exactly when I say it. If I tell you to run, you run. You don’t look back. You don’t wait for me. You go. Do you understand me?” 

“Clint?” Aria’s voice shook with nerves. 

“There’s someone in the elevator. It’s going to be okay. I’ve alerted the pack. They’ll be here soon. But in the meantime, you need to do exactly as I say”. Clint replied calmly. The bow, like most of their weapons, was another Tony Stark creation. It had been crafted beautifully, but Clint’s favourite aspect was the in built tracker. As soon as Clint notched the Arrow, an alert would be sent to JARVIS along with Clint’s location. He knew from that moment, it would take the team less than 90 seconds to arrive. 

That’s all he had to hold out for. 

90 seconds. 

He could protect his mate. 

He would protect his Omega. 

Whatever the cost. 

Clint took a deep breath, readying himself, as the elevator door opened. 

Clint was not a stranger to fear. He felt it everytime he was out in the field. 

Clint was terrified when he found Natasha bleeding in Budapest. 

He had been paralysed with fear under Loki’s control. 

Clint had been petrified when Tony had directed the nuke into space during the Battle of New York. 

Clint could barely breathe when Bucky and Steve had fought on the helicarrier. 

Clint could feel the fear penetrate every bone in his body when any of his mates came home bleeding after a mission. 

But standing on the rooftop, vulnerable and out in the open with his Omega behind him as Brock Rumlow emerged from the elevator with nine other HYDRA agents, Clint was more afraid than he had ever been in his life. 

90 seconds seemed to be a little more out of reach. 

“Well well well. Look at what we found boys. A Robin Hood wannabe and his little Maid Marian”. 

“What do you want Rumlow?” Clint’s voice boomed across the air. 

“From you? Nothing.” Rumlow replied lazily as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Rumlow moved with an effortless speed as he ripped his gun from its holster and fired. 

The sound of the gunshot pierced through the silence as Clint felt a searing hot pain rip through his shoulder. 

Being an expert marksman, Clint released the Arrow a mere second before the bullet pierced his flesh. Clint internally smiled with an immense satisfaction as he heard one of the HYDRA agents howl in pain. 

Clint barely registered Aria’s scream as he fell to the floor. He wanted to yell at her. To tell her to run and leave him. But where could she go? There was one exit and it was currently being blocked by nine trained agents. It would have been a struggle for Clint to get through, let alone an Omega with limited training. 

Adrenaline coursed it’s way through Clint’s veins, making it easier to push through the pain. His sole focus on saving Aria. 

In quick succession, Clint notched two more arrows, releasing them into another two agents. The Kevlar vests they wore made it nearly impossible to hit anything vital, but at least being hit in the thigh would slow them down. 

Clint barely had time to revel in the small success as Brock appeared in front of him. 

The speed in which Brock moved rivalled Steve and Bucky’s. 

Clint felt the blood drain from his face as the fear set into his bones. 

No. 

It couldn’t be. 

But it was the only thing that made sense. 

The Avengers had never managed to work out how Rumlow escaped so quickly at Coney Island when Aria had found him. 

But seeing him now, Clint knew. 

Somehow, Rumlow had been injected with Erskine’s formula. 

Or at least some variation of it. 

Rumlow was a super soldier. 

Great. Clint thought. Just great. 

Clint barely had time to process as Rumlow’s sadistic smile invaded his view. 

Rumlow lifted his foot and pressed down on Clint’s wound. 

Clint gritted his teeth, using every ounce of strength he had to not scream out in pain. He wouldn’t give Rumlow the satisfaction. 

He knew he also needed to hold strong for Aria. She couldn’t see him in pain. 

Clearly unimpressed, Rumlow stepped harder. 

Clint yelled as the pain intensified, invading every cell in his body. Clint fumbled around, looking for something, anything, that could help release him from Rumlow’s torment. The pressure from Rumlow’s foot was making it harder to breath. He could feel the darkness begin to overtake him as consciousness began to fade, when the pressure abruptly disappeared. 

Clint rolled over, coughing violently as the air invaded his lungs. 

Recovering as much as he could in the short time available, Clint looked over, horror stuck at the sight of Aria piggybacking on Rumlow’s back. 

Aria had jumped onto Rumlow in an effort to try and pull him from Clint. Now she was violently thrashing about, punching and kicking Rumlow any way she could. 

Rumlow clearly seemed more annoyed than in pain from the Omega’s assaults. 

Effortlessly, Rumlow reached behind and with one hand, gripped Aria’s back and flung her over his head onto the floor in front of him. 

Aria’s cries of pain would haunt Clint’s nightmares for years to come. 

Clint moved to shoot Rumlow, anger coursing though him at the sight in front of him. He was stopped short as two HYDRA agents descended in front of him. 

Even if Clint hadn’t been shot, they were fighting a losing battle. 

Clint was an excellent fighter. He was an Avenger after all. One the best in the world. 

But, as good as Clint was in the field, there was no way he could take down nine HYDRA agents and a Super Soldier on his own. 

Clint could feel the pain radiating through his body. Each punch and kick causing his reactions to slow. In a fight, every second counted. He couldn’t afford to lose now. Not with Rumlow breathing so close to Aria. 

Not with seven more agents standing by the entrance, watching like a predator analysing their prey, waiting their turn should they be needed. 

Clint was a facing a losing battle. 

He just hoped his mates arrived before he officially lost.


End file.
